The Tail of Two Inu
by DeDeKitty
Summary: Sesshoumaru is InuYasha’s cold and seemingly emotionless elder brother. Most fear or are in awe of him. What happens when he meets a foreign dog demoness who isn’t impressed, and grinds his nerves with her sharp tongue, saucy attitude, and stubborn pride?
1. Author's Note: Introduction

**Author's Note

* * *

**

**"The Tail of Two Inu"**

This, my friends, is a rather strangely written fanfiction about an original character and everyone's favorite emotionless dog demon lord, Sesshoumaru. Its kind of RP based style, as it was co-written by my beloved Ryan and myself. So some of you might be set off by the changes of point of view among the characters. But I still hope you will enjoy reading it anyway. It is romantic based… sort of… It has a lot of arguing and fighting in it and very little actual romance… It's hard to explain exactly, you'll just have to read it and see what I mean.

Now everyone's favorite hotheaded hanyou, perverted houshi, ditzy miko schoolgirl, mischievous kitsune kit, tragic taijiya and her fiery neko sidekick, will make their appearances along the way, but it's really more centered around Sesshoumaru and the OC character named Seishi. Others will appear as well, as the resourceful and cunning villain everyone loves to hate, Naraku, and the brave, but not always the brightest, wolf prince Kouga. And of course, no Sesshoumaru fanfiction would be complete without his toad demon retainer and fanboy, Jaken, and his adorable adopted human child, Rin.

Well I hope some of you will enjoy reading this story as much as Ryan (NarakuEvilYoukai) and I (DeDeKitty) enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your time, and please review!

* * *

DeDeKitty (UserID: 293983)

NarakuEvilYoukai (UserID: 524651)

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Pale, almost icy, gem-like silvery-blue eyes gradually drew open, slowly focusing at the spots of sunlight that managed to seep through the thick canopy of green tree leaves above. The stunning eyes were set in a pale, elegant facade, with seemly flawless smooth ivory skin. On either cheek ran a single pale red streak, which disappeared under her platinum white hair that framed her slender face. Long, straight, thin, knee length locks of her hair ran in front of her delicately pointed elf-like ears like white silk ribbons. The rest of her hair was wavy, and untamed, falling to about waist length behind her shoulders. 

This person, whom was obviously female judging by the sensual curves of her physique, was sprawled out on a large tree limb, her long slender, thigh-high booted legs elegantly crossed as she leaned back against the tree's trunk. Over her forearms she wore red leather and gold arm- guards incrusted with a single large red jewel in each. Her outfit consisted of what looked like a white swimsuit, red fabric connected at her waist, which flared out behind her hips and black leather up around her collar. On her shoulders, she wore seemingly over sized red and gold armored shoulder pads. Around her waist she also wore a slender leather belt that had a red-leathered scabbard with gold trimming hanging from her hip. Within the scabbard rested her long, elegant looking European-style blade, which was named the Kitoiga. She didn't look like someone you'd normally find in Japan, and it wasn't a coincidence; she wasn't native to this island country.

Her name was Seishi, which, in truth, was a Japanese name, but this was only because her late mother had come from Japan. Her mother had mated with her father, who was a demon lord in Europe, when he had visited the island country of Japan. This of course, would account for her western style clothing and light British accent.

Because of constant wars in Europe, Seishi had thought she would travel back to her mother's homeland for a look around. But she only found it to also be in chaotic war. Although Seishi had no love for humans, she didn't see any point to senseless destruction and killing, which seemed to plague the world.

With a rather canine growl, the lovely female demon slid from her tree limb perch and landed lightly on the forest floor below. Stretching out her rather buxom figure, she scanned her surrounding with all her senses, which were a lot more then any human could  
experience. She felt the air currents and pressure on her skin, could distinguish the scent of one plant from another, see farther and in better detail, not to mention catching the slightest of movements, and hear the sound of a babbling brook that was a quarter of a mile away.

Throat feeling rather parched; she decided to travel toward that sound of running water. Her feet lightly touched the ground, if at all, as she darted off. She was a mere red and white blur making its way through the forest underbrush. She startled a few deer and other forest dwelling animals, even a human hunter or two, but she didn't really care. She was long gone by the time any of them got over the shock.

She slowed when the smell of water became strong and she knew she was almost there. Pushing through the thick waterside vegetation, she found that she had been mistaken; it wasn't a small brook, but rather a small calm river. She walked down to its stony bank and leaned down, capturing some of the water in her cupped hand and bringing the cool substance to her lips. Only when she reached down for another drink did she freeze… sensing two powers nearby rising… There was a battle between two strong demons… Although the saying was curiosity killed the cat, in this case, this dog was curious, so she cleared across the river in an easy leap, and then darted off through the trees toward the source of the battle.

It didn't take long for her to hear the crashing and explosions of a very intense fight… she slowed her pace and approached more cautiously… No need to run out in the middle of a battle and chance getting caught up in it. Keeping her energy levels low, she moved through the trees and underbrush and came out in a clearing…

Here she witnessed two blurs, one white and red, and the other all white, they hit each other and fell back. They paused a moment, and she was able to see that it was two demons. From what her senses told her, both were dog demons at that. The elegant one in white with long platinum white hair was a full dog demon of high caliber, and the one in rougher looking one red with silvery white hair and triangular dog ears was a half-breed…

The one in red raised his huge sword barely in the nick of time to prevent the white one's energy whip from lashing his face. The whip bounced of the large blade, but the wielder of the whip flicked his wrist, which caused the whip careened off in a new direction and made long deep lacerations in the gruff half demon's flesh. The half demon gave the other demon an angry growl, gashing his teeth together, "Dammit Sesshoumaru! Get the hell out of my way or I'll bust your head open with my sword!" The half-breed charged at the elegant demon, Sesshoumaru, swinging his blade. The battle lust had gone to the half demon's head and his swordsmanship lacked any kind of refined skill. He treated his weapon as though it were a club rather then a sword.

Sesshoumaru was less than impressed with the hanyou's attack and dashed forward, using his demonic speed to close the gap between them in an instant. The half-demon in red tried to swing at Sesshoumaru, but he was caught on a downswing and completely missed his target. Sesshoumaru was quick to act and raked his claws through the demon's chest causing fresh blood to be spilt. The half-demon yowled and stumbled back a few paces as Sesshoumaru land safely a few feet away from him. "InuYasha, your swordsmanship is as unimpressive as ever. You disgrace the Tessaiga with your pathetic attempts in wielding it."

The half demon, InuYasha, growled in response, "Shut up! I know enough." InuYasha then set his foot a pace back and steadied himself for his attack, "Eat this! KAZE NO KIZU!" InuYasha swung his sword and the powerful attack streaked out and headed straight for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes and head quickly went to one of the two swords in his belt. He pulled out the straight-edged one with a wide blade and as it came a blue energy wave emerged and collided with the Kaze no Kizu. The two energy waves crashed together and after a brief moment of bright light as the power waves wrestled with each other, both attacks lost stream and dissipated. InuYasha growled again seeing that his favorite technique had been absolutely useless in deciding this battle, then he dash forward again to begin close quarters combat again.

While the battle continued, Seishi noticed the dogs weren't alone. On the other side of the clearing were three humans, a little fox kit demon, and some kind of feline beast demon.

Two of the humans were women… one looked like a typical Japanese women, pretty, with long ebony hair tied behind her back at the ends with a white ribbon. Warm brown eyes, with a hint of dark pink eye lining makeup, alert and observant, watched the battle from the sidelines. This girl looked about sixteen or seventeen, and wore a pink and white kimono like outfit with a green skirt-like apron. What of her legs did show under her apron were covered in some kind of skin tight black leggings or pants, then she just wore simple straw sandals as was common in Japan. Her hands had a similar black marital, giving Seishi the impression she had another outfit under her other dress. Over her torso was a leather strap connected to a large boomerang like weapon on her back. From where she was, Seishi thought the woman's weapon looked like it might have been made of bone; she was obviously a warrior. At that girls ankle stood the small feline demon… it was cream colored with black markings on its legs and two tails. Large orange-red eyes watched the two dog demons battling.

The second girl was strange… Seishi had never seen anything like her before. She looked Japanese, about fifteen or sixteen-years-old with her black hair and brown eyes. There was the hint of the powers of a Miko, a Japanese Shinto priestess, but she didn't wear the traditional white haori top and baggy red hakama pants of one. Instead she wore a strange white blouse with a green bandana like thing around her shoulders, and then she wore the shortest pleated green skirt Seishi had ever seen on a human. She'd have the proper ladies of English court screaming in protest at the indecency of showing her legs in such a manner. The thought of this made Seishi smile to herself… the proper English ladies had quite few things to say about her for that matter, not that she cared. On the girls back she wore a very large yellow bag of some kind.

Clung to her shoulder was the young kitsune demon… He was still very young with bright green eyes and orange hair pulled up into a ponytail tied with a blue bow. He had a cute fluffy tail and his feet were little fox paws. He wore dark blue pants and a lighter blue shirt with an orange vest.

The third human was dressed like a houshi, a Japanese Buddhist monk. Seishi had seen a few of those in her recent travels. He held a brass Shakujou, the staff of a wandering Buddhist monk. The jangling metal rings that top the staff are meant to warn all living creatures of the monk's approach so that he will not accidentally step on even the tiniest of insects. At least that is what Seishi had heard. He had black hair tied back into a little tight ponytail at the nap of his neck and his eyes seemed to have a dark blue-purple look to them, almost the same color as his kesa. The only thing that stood out about the houshi to Seishi was the cloth glove like covering on his right hand, which was wrapped by a string of prayer beads. He also looked young, maybe nineteen or so, early twenties at the most.

The battle between the two dogs really began to heat up as the battle lust began to overtake both of them. InuYasha kept swinging his massive sword in an effort to strike Sesshoumaru down, but the demon kept disappearing and reappearing. InuYasha kept up his intense offensive, however the large beads of sweat on his forehead warned that he was starting to tire, while Sesshoumaru showed no signs of fatigue. Finally InuYasha made the mistake of swinging his sword too hard, which threw him off balance. Sesshoumaru seized his opportunity and unleashed a powerful energy wave. Seeing the blast coming InuYasha used all his strength to swing his sword in front of himself and he used it as a shield from the blast. Sesshoumaru missed, "Your far too careless little brother. If you had been a fraction of a second too slow you would be dead now."

InuYasha growled, "Shut up you jerk." He forced himself to his feet and raised his sword again. "I've only just started to fight!"

Seishi's attention was drawn from the fight again to some commotion over where the humans stood… They had been joined by a new demon… She only now sensed him… he just seemed to appear almost out of nowhere… This demon had jet-black hair in a high ponytail and a furred headband across his forehead above bright blue eyes. He was dressed in brown fur pelts and a back and silver armored chest plate. He had clawed hands and feet, which were bare, and a brown furry tail, which Seishi found charming. He had wolf written all over him…

At the moment he had the strangely dressed miko girl's hand between his and was speaking to her. She was blushing and seeming to try and get him to listen to her. He didn't seem to be listening… The wolf looked off toward the dog's fight; the hanyou had sensed him.

InuYasha looked over to where Kagome was standing and was not at all pleased by what he saw, "HEY! You mangy wolf, get away from Kagome!" The wolf turned to face InuYasha, his gaze was one filled with anger, "Inu-kuro how dare you let Kagome near such a dangerous battle. That's it; I'm taking Kagome back. She isn't safe with you anymore." Just then InuYasha felt a fist slam into his gut. He gasped and sputtered as he tried to catch his breath.

He looked and saw Sesshoumaru glaring down him. "You allow yourself to get distracted by that human wench… pathetic…"

The wolf turned away from his words with the hanyou and smirked at the miko girl… then he wisped her up into his arms bridal style and kicked off with a small whirlwind. So that is why he seemed to appear so suddenly to Seishi… he was very fast…

The wolf cut across part of the clearing and actually pasted not too far from where Seishi stood… She noticed his blue eyes glancing her way with surprise and confusion… she wasn't surprised by his reaction… she had her energy at a minimal and she was downwind of them all. He almost hesitated and seemed like he might slow… but then came a snarl from the battlefield… The dog hanyou didn't seem very happy about the wolf running off with the miko girl.

The wolf's departure once again tore InuYasha's attention away from Sesshoumaru, "HEY! Where do you think your going with Kagome! Get back here Kouga!" InuYasha quickly forgot about Sesshoumaru, and his wounds for that matter, and rushed off after Kouga. He ran in the direction he had seen Kouga go and notice a strange demon that looked like she had been watching the battle. She didn't seem hostile so he paid her no mind.

Seishi watched the hanyou rush pass… he two gave her a quick glance, gold eyes hard with anger. He seemed to havemore importing things to deal with before asking questions about some strange bitch watching his battle.

Back the battlefield; Sesshoumaru sheathed Toukijin as he turned. He had known of the female dog demon's presence soon after she had arrived, but he had ignored her since she didn't seem to be a threat. The fact that InuYasha had ended their fight so suddenly infuriated him. That half-breed would pay for that… not only had he run away, but he had done it to chase after that girl, a human girl at that. What did he see in that wench anyway? He saw InuYasha friends chase after him and then he made his own exit off the battlefield.

Since the hanyou had run off after the wolf and the miko, Seishi turned her attention back to the full dog demon standing over in the field. He was looking highly irritated as he turned to leave. Well… he didn't look irritated, but she got that impression anyway. She wondered why they had been fighting. But now having turned her crystal blue gaze the other demon's way, she saw him more clearly since he was no longer rushing around in the heat of battle.

He was the most beautiful male Seishi had ever seen... fine facial features… long, flowing platinum white hair… gorgeous golden eyes that just drew you in… The only things that gave off that he wasn't just some tall female was that he had broader shoulders, narrower hips, and the fact his scent indicated defiant male. She watched as he sheathed his blade and turned to leave. His movement might have been graceful… but they were also kind of stiff too… he must be one of those cold, uptight types… she doubted he'd have many friends…

Well… the hanyou was gone… and she had nothing better to do. She could to talk to those humans… but they were moving to follow after their friends… Besides… the dog looked interesting… With that thought, Seishi shrugged and started after the white haired dog demon, having nothing better to do.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Seishi didn't have to move too quickly, since he was merely walking, but she caught up with him soon enough… he didn't even look back. She knew he would know she was there… he was a dog demon… if he hadn't heard her, he would have smelt her coming… She wasn't exactly trying to conceal herself anyway. "Well aren't you just the friendly one?…" Seishi chuckled as she followed a ways behind him, her pace rather lazy and leisurely. The breeze blowing back her own wavy platinum white hair as her silvery blue eyes watched the demon before her. Waiting to see how he would greet her words. 

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his thoughts when he sensed his follower… He choose to ignore her at first, but when she made her rather imprudent comment, he stopped walking and without turning, said in his soft, but commanding voice, "I don't remembering asking you follow me. You would be wise to turn around now…" he then without waiting for her response he walked on.

Seishi only smirked as she kept following, "He speaks…" Crossing her arms about her waist, she locked her silvery blue gaze on the back of the demon's platinum white haired head. Although she looked extremely relaxed and unconcerned, she was actually very alert and ready to move quickly if she needed to. She also keep a few yards between them, following at a safe distance to give her more reaction time… not that she really needed it… but then again… she couldn't be sure what he was fully capable of.

"What I doing is following the only full dog demon I've come across since I came to this bloody country… just thought I'd try to make a friend, but the inu youkai of this country don't seem very sociable, if you are any indication," the English dog demoness lofted a brow, "and I don't believe I need your permission to walk where I please. Maybe I was going in this direction myself, anyway? Or did that even cross your mind?" Seishi's eyes never left Sesshoumaru as she spoke, nor did the smirk leave her lips.

Sesshoumaru could almost growled, if he allowed himself such primal expressions, as he turned around and stared at this bitch. He was already pissed off about InuYasha having walked away from their fight to chase after that wolf and that ningen girl of his. Now this sassy bitch was trying his patience, "You must enjoy being an annoyance…" He started to walk closer to her, his ever step just as graceful as the last. He stared at this smirking bitch, "I don't know which country you hail from, but here, a she-dog that doesn't know her place, is one of the more annoying things imaginable..." he rose his hand and pointed it at Seishi spreading his fingers out a bit, narrowing his eyes his toxic green venom began to drip from his razor sharp claws. He then threw the toxin at this bitch that dared to back talk to him the Lord of the Western Lands. He thought it might be charitable to spare her life as she was a stranger in a strange land, but she would still suffer for her insolence and if she perished, then so be it.

Seishi watched as the inu turned and stared to approach… Oh so easy… this guy was on the arrogant side… Or perhaps she had just caught him on a bad day, since his hanyou brother had seemed to piss him off. In any case, she had seceded in pissing him off more… She could already tell he underestimated her… not surprising… most didn't think much of females and she had herself well masked and shielded from having her real power detected. Her silvery blue gaze studied his graceful movements, reading them to get an idea of what he might do…

She watched as he raised his clawed hand, catching sight of the toxic looking neon green vapor. She was sure she wouldn't want to come into contact with that stuff. So her eyes shot back to his, as milliseconds ticked away, his poison drawing closer, she grinned, making sure to stay long enough that he could see her expression… to see her…

Then she was in two places at once… She was standing roughly 20 yards away off to his right, leaning back against a large tree, looking bored and lazy… yet she was still standing there in front of him grinning… As his vapor reached its target… it only passed through her, then her likeness faded… She hadn't been real… The real demoness had moved so fast, using movement and light added with a slight hypnotic twist in such a way that she left her image itched on the retina of his gorgeous gold eyes. She had appeared to still be standing there before him, but it was only an illusion… She was sure he would be pissed once he realized he had been tricked, but she kept her bored expression and she waited for the inu demon to look to his right, toward where she now leaned, her luxurious figure seemingly at full ease against the tree's smooth bark. "That wasn't very nice,"

Sesshoumaru frowned a bit inwardly at himself. It was foolish to underestimate her just because she was female. He flexed his claws a bit and his knuckles cracked a bit. He would enjoy taking this bitch down. He closed his eyes as a breeze picked and blew his hair to the side as he once again attempted to sense the female's youkai power. This time no matter how good her suppression was he could feel it, now that he knew there was a significance of power there. He then opened his eyes and smiled, "You're fast, but I've fought fast opponents before. Now... they are all rust on my blade...

Seishi watched him with her piercing silvery blue gaze, the same breeze blowing about what bits of her platinum white hair that wasn't pinned between her back and the tree. She quietly waited to see what he would do next.

Sesshoumaru knew that her just merely moving from one tree to another would not work this time. He raised his hand into the air, "Die..." He hissed in an icy voice as his body turned swiftly as his yellowish whip like attack spun around him, cutting everything from trees, to any birds that remained in them to splinters and muck. He narrowed his eyes when his attack was over, looking to the location of were the bitch had once been.

Seishi only smirked more at him… his golden gaze bore into her silvery blue ones, but she did not flinch under their intense gaze. She could see his unexpressed outrage and burning desire to rid himself of her annoying presence… She watched with sharply focused and alert eyes as he swept his hand up into the air, a long glowing neon green-yellow length of energy forming into whip. With a slight growl, she started to move… just as the whip snapped at where she had stood, she dodge, jumping up into the air just high enough to avoid it, ignoring the tree that she had used to lean on as the top half slid from the bottom, it having been cut clean in half…

When she landed again, she held up her arms. Now having seen what this attack did, she would counter it…With a silent mental command, silvery violet energy, her own demon youki, flowed from within and she channeled it into her armored arm bands. When the energy whip came her way again, she blocked the hit with her arms, her own youki repelling and counteracting his whip in a kind of deflecting barrier. She did get a small cut on her left cheek, as the end of the whip just nicked it. When he withdrew his attack, she lowered her arms, putting back on her smile. She glanced around the wreckage of the area, giving a small whistle before turning back to him.

She locked her silvery blue gaze with his golden one, "Well that was fun…" She reached up and whipped away the bit of blood from the small cut on her cheek. "Well I'll take that as a 'you're not wanted here'…" She snickered… "Well since it's obvious you're not interested in friendship or even acquaintanceship, I suppose I shall take my leave…" she gave him a little mock bow, then turned and started to walk away, "Well see you around."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze at the inu bitch that now walked away from him. She, like his brother had, was walking away from him. This was not acceptable… He was not about to be ignored; this she-dog had to learn the importance of finishing what she started. With a burst of his effortless speed, he moved in front of Seishi, blocking her path as he stared down at her, "We're not finished yet, you will finish what you started." He glared at her with his golden gaze.

Seishi lofted a slender, elegantly curved brow as she regarded the male inu demon before her. He loomed over her, being a about a good six inches or so taller then she, and his burning gold orbs bore into her icy silvery blue ones. This was the closest she had been to him, since she had kept her distance… for good reason, especially since he did end up attacking her… though in all reality she might have invoked him a little…

As they stood there in a sudden silence; she just looked up at Sesshoumaru, studying him, as he glared down at her; waiting for her reply. She took notice of small things, his full scent being one of them. She also noticed as the wind blew at the empty sleeve on his left side, that he was missing his left arm… that was a shame… his only flaw probably… physically anyway… She saw plenty of personality flaws. Although he was handicapped, he seemed to get along just fine without that arm. She had kind of thought something was odd about his left side, since he favored his right when attacking… now she knew why.

Her mental analysis only took seconds, and then she merely gave Sesshoumaru a friendly smile and replied calmly, "Excuse me… But you did tell me that if I were wise I would turn and leave… then when I didn't, you attacked… thus, you are the one that started it, and I merely moved to keep myself from injury. I see now my company was most unwelcome… so… if there is nothing else, I shell continue on my way and you may continue on yours…" She nodded her head to him, and then moved to walk past him.

Little did they know… they were being watched…

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Under the cover of the nearby bushes, a figure in a white baboon pelt watched the two dog demons fight for dominance. This shadowy observer had been there the entire time, even before the dog demoness Seishi had arrived to witness InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's battle, he had been there, after all it was because of him they had fought in the first place.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Dammit! I know Naraku's here; I know that disgusting smell anywhere," InuYasha growled and he hopped and sniffed about trying to find where his most hated nemesis was hiding. 

Miroku watched InuYasha's frantic efforts to catch onto Naraku's scent again, he then turned to their young schoolgirl friend from the future, "Kagome-sama, do you sense any shikon shards round here?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "No I'm not feeling anything at all..."

Shippou hopped down from his perch on Kagome's shoulder and walked closer to Inuyasha, "Well that proves it you're wasting your time InuYasha... Why would Naraku be here anyway?"

Inuyasha snorted and then leaped towards Shippou, bowling him over and he continued his search, "Shut up, my nose doesn't lie, I'm definitely smelling Naraku around here."

Sango sighed, and gazed off over the wide-open field they had come across on their journey through the woods. Kiara mewed and leapt up onto Sango's shoulder, believing her friend and master looked a little down and could use some cheering up. Sango smiled and patted Kiara's head feeling grateful that she had such a loyal companion and partner.

Just then a violent wind rose up and out of the corner of her eye she saw a white figure land in the field not too far off from where they were all standing. With a slight turn of her head, taking a good look had her shooing Kiara off her shoulder and taking up a defensive stance as she shout a warning to her friends, "Hey guys be careful, Sesshoumaru's here..."

InuYasha's sprang up and stood at the head of his group as he addressed his brother, "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru looked coolly back at InuYasha, "I smell Naraku here; I'm here to collect his head."

InuYasha gritted his teeth together, "What? To hell with that; I'm the one who's gonna take Naraku down!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously and he focused on his uncouth hanyou brother, "Naraku is my prey, get in my way I'll kill you too, little brother..."

InuYasha drew Tessaiga and waved it menacingly at Sesshoumaru, "Big talk, you'll be singing a different tune once I cut you to pieces with my Tessaiga..." Inuyasha wasted no more words and charged at Sesshoumaru.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

The thought of how easily even the slightest trace of him had the two inu brothers at each other's throats gave Naraku a cruel chuckle. The disharmony between the brothers only worked to his advantage. He didn't even have to be there himself, with any luck those two might just finish each other off one day. Stupid fools... Naraku then put his attention back onto the fight between Sesshoumaru and this new female dog demoness that had so suddenly appeared. This new female was an interesting one indeed. She was certain not an ordinary demon with the way she evaded Sesshoumaru's attacks. Grace and speed seemed to define her style, she also seemed to getting off on a rather bad start with Sesshoumaru. An idea then came to his head that brought a wicked smile to his face. He then decided to make his presence known. He walked out onto the field slowly clapping his hands together in applause. 

"Well, well, well, this is a first. For the Great Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, to be having such a difficult time dealing with you, you must be quite the accomplished warrior, young lass. Forgive me for intruding, but I would like to know why two demon of seeming high statue are fighting like wolves out here in the middle of nowhere?" Naraku did his best to sound as pleasing and unthreatening as he could.

Sesshoumaru turned immediately when he heard Naraku's voice. He narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. He was badly tempted to go and rip this image of Naraku to pieces but he could sense no demonic aura coming from Naraku. It was another one of his demon puppets, hardly worth wasting his time on.

Seishi lofted a brow as she paused in her parting, regarding the new being that made himself known. She was rather surprised, since she hadn't sensed anyone before he choose to show himself… Then again… she had had the majority of her senses focused on the testy Sesshoumaru… Scanning this newcomer with her piercing silvery blue gaze; she found she couldn't distinguish what exactly he was… He did looked more or less humanoid, but hidden under that baboon-pelt cloak, it was impossible to really know what was hidden beneath… He was obviously not human, he didn't have a ningen life force… but he didn't give off a demon aura she could identify either… Intriguing and disquieting at the same time… something to be cautious of. "Lord Sesshoumaru, huh?" She looked back at the dog demon, "Rather lacking in manners for a noble born…" then she looked back at the new comer. "Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't feeling very social today, I'm afraid, and I seemed to have gotten on his bad side… I was just leaving."

Naraku nodded, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru does has a way of putting off other people around him." Naraku then looked down at his cloaked body, or lack there of underneath, "Please pardon my appearance, but you see right now I am undergoing a state of transformation, so I must keep myself covered up. I realize it makes for a rather impersonal way to meet someone, but it will have to do for now. At any rate, it seems my arrival has ended your fight... or maybe Sesshoumaru-sama would like to pick up from where you left off?"

Although his face had no expression, underneath his calm features Sesshoumaru was fuming. Every time Naraku called him 'Sesshoumaru-sama' it sound like sandpaper being rubbed together. How dare Naraku mock him so openly and make him look like a fool? "What kind of pathetic display is this Naraku? Do you think that sugar coating you words will hide that fact that you sent a demon puppet out in your place, and even though it is only a puppet, is still carries the scent of your filthy body?"

Seishi kind of blinked back at the dog demon Sesshoumaru, and then to the baboon clocked Naraku. Hmm… On one side, she had the proud, stubborn, and hotheaded demon lord, Sesshoumaru, who had attacked her… even if she did in her own way, pick the fight… Then on the other, there was the mysterious demon Naraku, who was the most polite person she had met yet since she came to Japan… well at least as far as the local demons went… But just because Naraku was polite, didn't mean Seishi would trust him right off… The most treacherous of characters were those who knew how to get people to let their guards down… they were good at flattery and charm… She had many demons like this while she grew up at her father's castle…

Hmm… one demon that wanted to knock her head off her shoulders and one that might just be trying to charm her to get her defenses down… But then again… that was a large 'might'. Naraku had not given her any reason to disbelieve his sincerity. Although his running around concealed by a baboon cloak didn't hold well. Then there was Sesshoumaru's comment about this only being a puppet, and not the real Naraku at all… What kind of demon sent dolls out to do his bidding unless he had many enemies and wouldn't risk his own neck? Then again Seishi could not know anything for sure. All in all, not a good situation… Turning her icy blue eyes from one demon to the other, then back, she shrugged and took a step back from both of them.

"Well, gentlemen… I am but just the foreign bitch, who knows only what her mother told her as a pup about this bloody country… And you two seem to have some very bad air between you, so I really don't think I should get myself involved…" Ignoring Sesshoumaru for the moment, Seishi turned fully to the other, "Naraku, was it? I believe that is what he called you… it was a pleasure meeting you, and if we meet again, I'll see it as one of mutual esteem... I have no friends in this country, as of yet, perhaps you may be the first. Although I do hope next we meet it wont be a puppet I am speaking to. Sesshoumaru…" She turned her blue gaze to him now, "You really do need to work on those people skills… good looks and power aren't everything in life you know… Fair thee well…" she gave a polite bow to each, then turned on her heels and started to walk away… the days playful breeze whipping at her long wavy locks of hair, making it flow off to one side like streamers of platinum white silk. She traveled in no real decided direction, and was in no hurry. She had nowhere to be and no one anywhere that was expecting her, so why hasten when she could take a relaxed scenic walk.

As soon as Seishi was far enough away, Sesshoumaru launched himself at the puppet and ripped it to pieces with his claws. He knew it was pointless, but he didn't want to look at Naraku's form at the moment. Naraku's evil laughter reached Sesshoumaru's ears, "Sesshoumaru, please promise to be just as amusing the next time we meet..." Once the puppet was gone, he looked at Seishi's retreating form. Then he felt something he did not expect. He felt the urge to follow her. He didn't know why, maybe it was that he felt he needed to warn her to be wary of Naraku's trickery, or maybe it was that he felt he still had unfinished business concerning her insolence. Whatever the reason, he found himself walking after this strange demoness as he realized he didn't even know her name...

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Heh…" Seishi didn't pause in her step as she became aware of her quiet stalker… so the great lord of the western lands was following her… Hmm what could he want? Perhaps he wanted to finish what he started when he attacked her… but she wasn't getting a sense of foreboding danger… Perhaps he wanted to apologize for his rudeness? Nah he was too proud for that… that demon lord was differently ruled by his pride, and manners weren't something he showed to others. Although he seemed the type to expect everyone else to give him respect, even if he didn't do so in return… jerk… 

Perhaps it was different when he was around those of higher rank… Sesshoumaru of course couldn't know Seishi's background… her noble bloodline… her heritage… Not that she would care to disclose that information to him… it was something she was trying to forget and leave behind…

She just kept walking… giving no sign of knowing of his casual pursuit… It wasn't like he was TRYING to hide his presence… he wasn't going out of his way or anything… maybe he didn't care if she noticed him or not… or maybe he didn't think she was sharp enough to notice him… stupid male…

Closing her eyes as she walked, her ears and other senses working for her instead as she kept walking, she ran a few ideas through her head. Well if he was going to attack her… why didn't he just do it? If he wanted to talk… why not just catch-up to her and do so? What was he up to? She didn't like the feeling of being followed… especially when she didn't know her stalkers intentions…

Making up her mind, she opened her crystal blue gaze and glanced around slyly… Hmm… walking toward some thick underbrush, she passed through it… and out of Sesshoumaru's sight, if it was in a place he could see her in the distance from. Once she passed through, she found herself in a clearing… She walked a little ways into it… but then stopped and looked around… seeing a very old, tall tree, not far from the forests edge that she just exited from, she judged the distance, then sprung up and back into the air, doing a small flip and landing lightly on a thick branch…

She then relaxed down into the sitting position, her eyes narrowing as her mind focused… If Sesshoumaru followed her scent, he would find it ending near the middle of the clearing… and since she now concealed her presence… sitting back silently against the trunk of the tree, one long slender leg dangling off the side of the tree limb. She silently waited, her eyes turned up to the sky, although her ears and nose were trained to her surrounding… it was a few minutes… since he was following at a good distance.

She heard only the slightest indication of someone moving toward the clearing… The demon lord's movements were very quiet and smooth… he had great control of his body… and it was so causal and effortless… Ok so maybe he was pretty interesting… probably much more dangerous then she had first thought… he hadn't been really trying to kill her before… else he didn't expect her to be as skilled as she was… Seishi was very good at hiding her power after all, and most people in this day of age don't expect much from females when it came to fighting… But would a seemingly experienced warrior like this Sesshoumaru be dim enough to underestimate her only because she was female? Then again he did sort of do just that before when he attacked her before…

As she sat there in silence, catching sight of Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye as he passed under her and started into the clearing… he paused and turned his head from one side to the other in a smooth motion, scanning the place with his golden eyes… "So tell me Lord Sesshoumaru… why were you following me?"

Sesshoumaru didn't move at first, then he slowly turned around and his golden gaze drew up to where Seishi now sat in the tree. She was partly hidden by the tree's foliage, but she was more or less visible one you knew where to look. He narrowed his eyes at her. These games of hers were wearing on his last nerves. What were the men in her native country thinking? Letting a women turn into such a nuisance. He then smiled, "To quote you, this is a free forest, perhaps I was merely going the same way your were going? Or maybe it is because I find a woman like you so irritating that I feel I must give you a lesson in manners," in a flash Tokijin was in Sesshoumaru's hand a blue energy blast turned the trunk of the tree Seishi was in to dust.

Seishi's eye narrowed as she instantly pushed off the tree trunk behind her and gathered up her feet beneath her onto the tree limb. She then kicked off into the air, flying over the attack and Sesshoumaru's head, doing an elegant twist-flip, then landing lightly behind him, her wavy platinum white hair softly settling behind her shoulders and back. The tree, which she had sat, was now splitters and charred bits and pieces of wood here and there. She now stood there, about ten feet away, her right clawed-hand moving up to rest against her hip. Her gaze glanced down at his weapon, then back up at him, "So Sesshoumaru-sama, I take it you've come to try and finish what you started?"

Sesshoumaru had already turned to face her before her feet hit the ground, he held Tokijin at the ready as his golden eyes locked on Seishi, "Yes and no, I have also come to see just why Naraku would take interested in you. That cowardly scum is always working an angle. I must know how powerful you are, should you fall victim to his deceptions." In less then a split second, the tip of Sesshoumaru's blade was at Seishi's throat, "Now enough of you childish games, fight me with your full strength that you seem to be so desperately trying to hide…"

Seishi narrowed her eyes, either reckless with a death wish, slower then she played, or having somehow known he wasn't going in for the kill just yet… because she hadn't moved and merely stood there with his blade pointed at her exposed throat. "So is that how it is…" she chuckled, "Well, Lord Sesshoumaru… I decline. I have no reason to prove myself to the likes of you, and as for that Naraku, I have no plans to get involved with him any more then I do with you… now that I've seen how you are. I am a wanderer who has crossed halfway around the world to reach this small country; I have seen more then you could probably ever know. Now that I have been here, I most likely will not be staying much longer. With that said, just forget you ever met me and we'll both just be on our ways." She reached up and knocked his blade aside, stepped back, then turned and just started to walk away. She was either stupid or overly confident…

It was then Sesshoumaru's turn to smirk, "You misunderstand, you have no choice..." the demon lord said softly behind her… when she sensed him next… he was now right behind her. She turned in time to dodge under a swipe of sword that would have parted her head clean off her shoulders. She leaped back, putting some distance between them and growled, narrowing her silvery eyes at him… Sesshoumaru's face was unreadable and totally void of emotion… but his gold eyes were locked on her like a hunter on prey.

Her narrowed blue eyes seemed to flash as they took in even the slightest movements of his body… she was reading his body language… watching for any and all signs of his intended movements… She has only a split second's warning as he came at her again, this time from above… There wasn't even time blink; he was in the air coming down at her at startling speeds. A blue aura had surrounded his blade as he swung it down at her, but she was gone by the time he struck, hitting the ground instead… the earth where she had stood exploded with blue light sending clods of dirt and rocks into the air…

Sesshoumaru was already coming at her again… gods this guy was relentless and fast… Seishi's hand flew to the hilt at her side, and with a flash of light on steel, her long, elegant blade was drawn and in her hand as she moved to counter Sesshoumaru's sword. With skill and precision, she parried the Tokijin and leapt backwards to get space between her and the rampaging demon lord. She stood facing him, her stance one of readiness. Her senses were all open and focused, taking in everything from her surrounding, but mostly being focused on the threatening forcing before her… She would not allow herself to be easy prey…

Sesshoumaru smirked. So her sword wasn't just for show. He brought Tokijin up to a vertical position and a bright light suddenly came forth. Seishi was thrown back as an unseen force suddenly collided with her body.

Seishi was caught by surprise by the sudden force, but she had enough instinctual warning to hold up the Kitoiga in a defensive position… Although the force knocked her back... the blunt of the attack was absorbed into the blade held before her… She leaped back, and then landed yards away from where Sesshoumaru now stood watching her, her feet digging into the ground to slow herself, leaving behind trails of disturbed earth. She stayed on her feet, looking no worse for wear from his attack. Actually, she was smiling… and now her blade now seemed to give off a slight glow, of course, Sesshoumaru wouldn't know what that meant, "Interesting sword you have there..."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze upon the female inu youkai. He put his sword back into his belt and raised his hand and his whip appeared. He used it to lash out at Seishi.

She saw his acid green energy whip… Her eyes watched it… but they also watched him… Not allowing herself to be distracted… She made an educated warriors guess on the path of the whip, and met it with her blade. Sparks flew as the Kitoiga reacted to the energy, absorbing some while the whip was in contacts with it. She spun the blade and knocked the whip aside, and then pulled the blade back up, ready to fend off his next attack, the Kitoiga glowing more brightly now then before.

While the whip had been striking, Sesshoumaru had closed in on his prey. He whipped Tokijin out again; the blade collided with the female's sword. He then stuck again and again as she parried. He was impressed by her speed. It was rare to encounter an enemy that could rival him in speed. Sesshoumaru keep up his relentless assault. While Seishi was able to keep up with Sesshoumaru's attacks she found it very difficult to get in an attack of her own. The was pause in the action when they locked swords again, "You are quite skilled with that blade of yours. I seen that since it was drawn, it has started to grow brighter and brighter. Why don't you show me what it can really do!" He punctuated his last remark with a very heavy strike that knocked Seishi back a few paces.

Seishi's feet dug into the ground as she was knocked back, but she kept her balance and reclaimed her footing very quickly. She took a few swift, graceful jumps back, putting a little more distance between them. "Do you really want to see? I didn't think you would wish chancing death," Seishi held her blade horizontally in front of her, the glowing blade lighting her elegant, beautiful features, making her platinum white hair shine. "If that is your wish… Then feel the power of the Kitoiga." With that she leaped up into the air, the blade suddenly flashing with intense power and light… all of the energy the sword had absorbed from Sesshoumaru's attacks now melded together, concentrating into one powerful attack that would carry the force of all of his, only doubled… "Buryoku no Kito!" Seishi brought her sword down and forward into a slash… The blinding energy ripping form the blade and bursting forward in blazing streams of silvery blue light at startling velocity; cutting, tearing, and burning at everything in it's path, including Sesshoumaru if he failed to move out of it's path in time…

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he saw the blast rip towards him. He was only barely able to dodge in time and still caught a little on his side. He surprised to say the least, but his face remained the same emotionless mask. He had felt his very own energy in that attack. He narrowed his eyes. So that was the sword's power. It absorbed the energy he threw at it and stored it so it could be used against him. He smirked. A powerful sword indeed, such a weapon is difficult to fight against. The more that is thrown at it the stronger the sword's attack will be.

"I see… I understand that blade's power now." He quickly dashed forward lashing with Tokijin again. He locked swords with her again, but then he pushed his feet off the ground and put his full weight on his sword using it to drive the Kitoiga down. Suddenly Sesshoumaru released the Tokijin and grabbed Seishi by the neck. He pushed her down forcing her to drop her weapon.

Seishi of course met blades with Sesshoumaru, impressed he was able to move fast enough to survive the attack, but as he drove the Kitoiga down, she hadn't expected him to release his own sword and reach out, closing his grip around her throat. This of course startled her to say the least. She let out only the slightest of yelps before giving a feral, canine growl, being forced to loose hold of the hilt of her own blade, one hand flew up, gripping his wrist as he forced her down. Her cold, silvery blue eyes were blazing with the heat of battle and the obvious outrage of such an underhanded trick.

Sesshoumaru's poison claws began to burn Seishi's flesh as his grip on her neck tightened. The venom began to penetrate her skin and enter her bloodstream. But Sesshoumaru soon stopped the flow of venom. He looked Seishi in her eyes, "You may be a demon, but my poison can kill anything if they receive a large enough dose. The amount I have given now will not kill you but it will hamper your motor functions. You should surrender, not even your sword can battle poison."

Seishi hissed through clutched teeth, her canine fangs bared. She glared at Sesshoumaru with burning defiance and stubborn pride. She could feel his venom burn through her veins, she knew he was speaking the truth, but the thought of surrendering was infuriating… She, Seishi Ironfang, daughter of Lord Richard Ironfang of the English Isles… surrendering! No, what was she thinking? She couldn't let her egoism rule her; in this case it would only get her killed. Painfully swallowing that stubborn pride, she closed her eyes, still growling. She loosened her grip around his wrist, letting herself go limp in his hold, "Fine…"

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on her neck allowing her to breathe easily again. He allowed himself a very small smirk of triumph. He had brought the cocky bitch down and now he had her life in his hand. Now that he had her still and up close he took a good look at her as well as a few sniffs, trying to get as much information about her as possible. Judging from her armor and her sword he figured she was not of common origins. No low class demon had such detailed armor, or such a powerful sword, not to mention she knew how to use it. She was definitely a noble born.

Her scent told him a lot of things he already knew, but it did tell him one thing he hadn't noticed yet. She was a traveler; that much was certain, and she had been traveling for a long time and had very little human money, because she smelled as if she had not bathed in a week. "So... you are a long way from home, aren't you?"

Seishi kept her eyes on him, although the blazing quality was gone, and they were just ice cold now. She was still growling slightly, but now that he had loosened his grip she could catch her breath… Her throat was sore and raw from his poison, so she sighed and stopped her growling, it only irritated her throat farther. "Let's just say… if you were to traveled without rest or food, you would still take years to reach where I am from… Now do you mind letting go of me?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, what a rude, uncouth bitch she was. If she were a Japanese inu youkai, he would have killed her already for such insolence. So why? Why hadn't he killed her yet? Perhaps he felt the need to give her allowances, as she was a stranger in a strange land. No, stranger or not, he didn't give a damn about where she had come from. Then why? Why couldn't he just kill her and be done with it? "You are either very bold or very stupid. There are very few women in Japan who would dare to be as brash or as rude as you have been. You may well be the first woman I've seen in a very long time to show such defiance, even with death staring you in the face..." Then Sesshoumaru did something that surprised him greatly, he felt his hand release and move away from her throat. '_Dammit_,' he thought to himself, '_what the hell is wrong with me?_'

She didn't talk as she sat up, reaching out to retrieve Kitoiga from where it fell. She felt Sesshoumaru watching her, but she just rolled her eyes, slowly taking up the sword and slipping it back into its scabbard. She wasn't about to start another fight; hell, she didn't start the first one. She shifted and rose back to her feet, dusting herself off. She felt a bit light headed from the dose of poison she had taken, and hoped the effects would wear off soon. She reached up and tenderly touched her poison burned throat. "If we are done here, may I leave now?"

Sesshoumaru regarded her; she was still insolent after all that happened. "Tell me your name. I would have the name of the only woman to ever make me fight at near my best to win."

Seishi regarded him right back, "It's Seishi… Seishi Ironfang, though my sire name would mean very little to you here in Japan. And if you're curious, yes, Seishi does sound Japanese, because it is. My mother was Japanese born and my father mated and took her with him back to his home country. If you haven't guessed, that's how I learned the language… If I spoke my first language you wouldn't understand a word I was saying." She sighed; looking tired now, "Is that all?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, then turned his back to Seishi, "Seishi Ironfang, I'm sure we will meet again," with that he walked of into the foliage and was gone. Seishi watched where he disappeared for a moment, then sighed again, touching her throat once more with a wince, then turned and went on her own way in the opposite direction.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Sesshoumaru stopped when he heard a young female voice utter his name. He looked back at the little girl that had been traveling with him ever since he had used his sword, the Tenseiga, to revive her after she had been attacked by wolves. The little girl looked up at the demon lord with big innocent eyes, "Rin's hungry. Can I go look for some food now?"

A loud grunt came from the side of the duo as the third member of their entourage, Jaken, made his presence known, "Stupid girl. Lord Sesshoumaru is a very busy person. He doesn't have time to stop every five minutes so you go get food, or a drink, or relieve yourself, or gather flowers, or any other ridiculous thing you upon wasting out time on..."

Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the prattling of his vassal. He walked over to a nearby rock and sat. There was no harm in taking a short break and Rin couldn't help it if she was hungry. "There is a stream about thirty feet away Rin. You can catch fish there."

Rin's eyes lit up happily and she took off in the direction of the stream. Jaken stood still for a moment with his jaw to the ground.

"But my Lord! What about-" he started to say but a sideways glace from Sesshoumaru silenced him quickly. The toad demon sighed and started pacing grumbling something about whipped dogs under his breath.

* * *

Seishi hadn't left Japan yet... On the contrary the wandering she-dog was running across the Japanese landscape, swift and free. Not because she needed speed, but only for the joy of the rush of the wind as she tore across the land; over hills, through grassy meadows and forest clearings, dodging around and leaping in and out of trees... It wasn't like running was tiring for her, and she wasn't really pushing herself in any case. She wasn't sure why she hadn't moved on in her travels, or went on back into the Asian mainland, but she felt kind of drawn to this small island country. It wasn't like she needed to leave, had anyone waiting for her, or she had somewhere else she really wanted to go anyway. She ignored people and villages she passed... They weren't her concern right now. As she moved, she kept testing the air for what she sought, and then she felt it, heat and moisture in the air. Following her sense, she soon found herself standing on the edge of what she hunted, a hot spring...

"Ooh... I haven't had a hot soaking in too long... This will be nice... not another ice cold bath for me!" Seishi glanced about, her senses open. Nope, no demon presence or scent of humans. Nothing around except the occasional normal animal. She didn't waste time, removing her western style armor and her under clothing. The only thing semi-covering her milky pale flesh then was her long hair as she pulled out a small pouch from one of her belt pouches, and moved to the water.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched as the wind brought a familiar scent to his nose. It was a scent he hadn't smelt in a while but one he found nearly impossible to forget. He rose from the rock he had been sitting, "Jaken," he addressed his vassal, "You will keep Rin safe while I am gone. If you fail, then you will die..." After his ominous warning/threat to Jaken, Sesshoumaru was gone in a flash, leaving a very confused, yet nervous, Jaken behind.

Sesshoumaru hurried to the place his nose was leading him. He had wonder what she had been doing since last he had seen her. They had nearly killed each other in their encounter and at one point he had even held her life in his hand, but he had not killed her. '_This time,_' he thought to himself, '_I will settle whatever issue I seem to have with her. Enough of this nonsense._'

* * *

Seishi had no inkling to her hunter as she quickly waded into the steamy pool after undressing; glad to find that it was at least chest deep for her at its lowest point. "Mm..." She pulled open the pouch in her hand, pouring some sand-like substance into the palm of her other hand. She dipped her hand careful into the water, then brought the sand to her arms, rubbing it in... it forming a soft lather... She used the soup sands to wash her face and behind her pointed ears and neck, then after rinsing that off and thoroughly soaking her hair, she rubbed it into her long platinum white mane.

She let the soap sit in her hair for a moment, then dunked under the water, scrubbing the suds out. With her face and hair now washed, she waded to and sat down in the shallower water... so it only covered her lap and legs really. She lifted her right leg out of the water, and scrubbed the soap sands down her long bare leg from her thigh down her knee, over her shin and calf, and finally her ankle and foot. She paused to clean even between her toes, before letting her lathered up leg slip back into the hot water and shifted, bring up her left one to repeat the process...

Once done with her legs, she stood and waded out again, to about mid thigh depth, and lathered the sands against her shapely hips and bottom, as well as her more delicate areas of her female-hood, and up her around her slender waist and toned stomach. She waded deeper into the water as she moved her lathering up, getting her lower back and as much of her upper back as she could reach. She had to keep shifting her long, water-weighted hair out of her way. The last things she washed were her neck, shoulders, and buxomly chest, scrubbing in a circular motion. Now done, she pulled her soap sand pouch closed, so tossed it onto the dry shore and then moved into the deepest part of the spring; dunked herself under.

Sesshoumaru stepped out from behind the trees surrounding the hot spring and stepped up to the water's edge. Strange, no one was here... but he was positive he smelled that woman all over the place... but where? Where was she? Just then he spotted her discarded clothes... then he notice bubbles rising up in the hot spring...

Seishi had stayed under for a moment, letting the hot water wash away all of the soapy suds. She took a moment to scrub at her hair again to make sure she had gotten all the soup sand out. It felt so good to be clean! And to have a hot bath instead of a cold one in a stream, river, or lake! She then surfaced, tossing her head back sending her soaked platinum hair flying behind her. She almost seems unearthly with her fair skin, white hair, and the steam rising up from the water swirling around her. She was done now, but debated on staying to just soak and relax; she was in no rush after all... Then she became aware she wasn't alone and her silvery blue eyes drifted to the spring shore.

If Sesshoumaru were the type to let his emotion and expression show, his jaw would probably have hit the ground when the naked dog demoness broke the water's surface. But he was not and he stood there staring through his emotionless mask at the most beautiful dog demoness he had ever seen. Her skin was perfect and unblemished; she had all the curves in the right places, and the water on her skin glistened in the afternoon sunlight. Despite the fact that his face showed no reaction, he did find himself quite unable to tear his gaze away.

Seishi stood there in water that was about waist deep... She was very confident of her body and all, hey she was a sexy bitch, and she knew it, but it was still unnerving to be stared at, especially when the person staring was so cold and emotionless you had no idea what they was thinking. "Well, hello again Lord Sesshoumaru... Did you come here because you had some business with me or do you often from to hot springs in hopes of catching females bathing? I never would have thought you a... what is the Japanese word for it again... Hentai?" She waded out of the water and moved toward where she discarded her clothing.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the bitch. She would dare call him, Lord Sesshoumaru, a hentai? He had far better things to do then look at woman bathing. Then he simply turned and started to walk away.

Seishi glanced over her shoulder at him as he started away... She gave a rather saucy smirked as she called out after the retreating demon lord, "Did I hit a sore spot? So sorry... Didn't mean to soil your pride by pointing out your erotic hobbies..." She leaned over and picked up the outfit that fit under her armor and started to dress.

Sesshoumaru walked quietly though the woods; his mind however was not so quiet. '_Curses, why did that have to happen? It's isn't enough that not a day goes that I don't think of her, but now I have to see her without any clothes..._' Then Sesshoumaru's walk stopped, '_Maybe it wasn't the best thing to leave so suddenly... It is not as if I was spying on her. I really did have things to discuss with her, issues... that absolutely must be resolved now!_' Sesshoumaru turned back towards the hot springs. It's not like it was labeled "Women's Hot Springs" anyway. Anyone could have passed by.

Sesshoumaru didn't have to go far, since she came walking out of the trees toward him. She blinked at him, not having expected him to be coming back, but then shrugged, working on fastening something behind her neck. "Damn thing..." she was trying to tie a bead necklace on... it wasn't anything fancy, on the contrary it looked like something a child would have made. She continued walking... right on past him as if he wasn't there, still fiddling with the strings. She sighed with irritating and glanced back at him. "I would ask you for help, but seeing how you've tried to kill me twice, I think letting you near by throat would be a death wish." still fiddling with it to get it on, "So what DO you want? I really don't think you came here for the view."

Veins threatened to pop out on Sesshoumaru's forehead as the youkai bitch walked straight passed him like he was invisible. He clenched his fist in fury, how dare she? The disrespect she kept showing was more then he could bear. He felt his sharp nails dig into his palm and blood started to drip onto the dirt of the forest floor from the deeps wounds his nails were making. Then her words reached his ears and he turned to face her, "I came here to better understand my own actions on the last time we met. Last time I did something I do not understand and you are the only one who causes this strange feeling to stir within me. I have come to settle these feelings once and for all"

The she-dog finally tied her necklace on and blinked at Sesshoumaru as she dropped her arms to her sides, "You mean your letting me go when you could have killed me? Feeling? Stirring? Heh... Well I'm no expert, but I'd say you are just dealing with the natural reactions a male gets when he sees what he likes. Hormones are a bitch, huh? Almost as much of one as me," laughed as she turned her back to him and pulled out a shell comb, starting to attack her long white tassel. "Then again I suppose someone like you doesn't have much experience in something like that..."

"No, I do not, " he said, matter-of-factly, "but I'm guess you don't either. I can't imagine a man putting up with you for long."

Paused in her combing, "I really don't think I'd care to share the aspects of my past love life with you." Combed out the last of her tangles and put her comb away, turning back to him. "If that is all, then I bid you good day."

Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned forward and short of a light bow, "Yes, good day" Sesshoumaru then walked forward past Seishi heading back to were Rin and Jaken were. Seishi watched him a moment then remembered an encounter she had during the time between this meeting and the last she had with the overly proud dog demon lord...

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

Seishi had been spending the night in a forest clearing, having actually made a fire for once since it was an extra cold night. She had been lying out on her stomach next to her fire and was dozing lightly… you never slept deeply if there was a chance of attack from wild demons. An attack did come… but it wasn't a typical one… SMACK! She slapped her ass…

Seishi sat up and glared down at the flea demon that was half smashed in her palm, "Teach you for biting without asking."

Myoga, the flea, pulled himself together on Seishi's palm then looked up at the dog demoness's eyes, "Greetings and salutations, my lady. Forgive me, but I hadn't had a bite in several days and I just couldn't help myself. I must say however, your blood is delicious, I'd say it's just as tasty as Lord InuYasha's."

Seishi lofted a brow at the flea demon, "Lord InuYasha…" she remembered the hanyou that Sesshoumaru had been fighting when she first saw him, "Does he happen to be a half breed with cute little dog ears?"

Myoga blinked at Seishi, "Oh you have met Lord InuYasha? How wonderful! I didn't think master InuYasha new another dog demons besides his brother. Tell me how do you know him?"

"I wouldn't say I know him…" Seishi admitted, "I've only seen him from afar… He was fighting with a rather arrogant dog demon named Sesshoumaru… I tired to speak with him and for my trouble he tired to lope my head off… I do hope InuYasha is not as rude?"

Myoga's eye's widened in wonder, "You fought Lord Sesshoumaru and survived! Madam that is no small feat. Sesshoumaru has taken the lives of countless powerful demons." Myoga then shifted position in Seishi's palm sitting and getting more comfortable. He loved talking about the sons of Inutaisho whenever he had the chance. "But it is no surprise Sesshoumaru is powerful. After all he is the son of Inutaisho, the Great Lord of the West. Until now Sesshoumaru's only rival has been his brother, InuYasha. The two have fought many brutal battles, the fiercest of which have been over their father's heirloom sword, Tessaiga."

Seishi shifted how she sat herself, "Tessaiga huh? Was that the blade the hanyou brother wielded or one of the two Sesshoumaru has? The one Sesshoumaru used against me when he attacked was rather powerful… though he never drew the second one…"

Myoga chuckled a bit, "Sesshoumaru would like nothing more then to possess the Tessaiga. That sword was passed down to master InuYasha by his father. Sesshoumaru has been relentless is his pursuit of the sword. However even if Sesshoumaru were to possess the sword it would do him no good. The Tessaiga is a sword that can never be wielded by a full demon."

Seishi tilted her head, "Oh I see… So what's the story behind Sesshoumaru's two blades then?"

"Sesshoumaru himself possess two very powerful swords. The first is the Tokijin. That sword was forged from the fang of a demon that bit through the Tessaiga. The capabilities of that sword are simply amazing. The second is the heirloom sword of his father, the Tenseiga. The forger of the sword has told me that sword is even more powerful then the Tessaiga, but strangely enough I've never seen him use it in battle."

"I see… interesting pair those two seem…" she yawned, "Perhaps I should meet the hanyou brother… If he's any better mannered then Sesshoumaru that is… I rather not have to fight to protect my life again..."

Myoga smiled, "Indeed, master InuYasha may seem a bit gruff at first, but he has a good heart. Sesshoumaru however doesn't have any compassion or kindness whatsoev- well actually I suppose that might not be entirely true.."

"Oh really? From my experience with him, that is hard to imagine… " Seishi reached up with her free hand and rubbed her neck that was long healed, "Those poison claws of his sting…"

Myoga nodded, "yes indeed Sesshoumaru's cruelty is renown throughout the western lands. But recently master InuYasha's traveling companion, Kagome, told me something interesting. You see it is very well known that Sesshoumaru holds nothing but contempt for human beings. He holds particular distain for his half brother InuYasha because he is a half-demon, born of a demon father and human mother. However Kagome told me that she recently notice a young human girl in the company of Sesshoumaru. The girl was not a prisoner and seemed to go with him of her own free will. Curious isn't it?"

Seishi was quiet a moment, her eyebrow twitching as she thought about that, "If he's anything like some of the lowlife dirty demon lords I know back in my own country, I will have to neuter him next we meet…"

Myoga nodded, "yes the thought did occur to me as well. But Kagome said the girl did not seem to have been abuse in anyway. In fact the girl seemed very happy to see him when he arrived. Besides, although he is completely heartless in battle, I do believe Sesshoumaru inherited his father's moral code on such things. He would consider such things the mark of a lowlife scum. Sesshoumaru takes great pride in that that he is a high-class demon and he conducts himself as one. I don't it would be in his character to do such a thing"

Seishi chuckled, "Well I guess it's not very wise to jump to conclusions on those kind of things until I have all the facts… but I really can't see him as being the type to take care of someone, especially someone as fragile as a human child…" looked down at the flea, "Well Flea… did you have a name?"

The flea smiled at the dog demoness, "Myoga, the humble flea demon, at your service" he said with a bow.

Seishi nodded, "Well Myoga the Flea… My name is Seishi, and I'm a foreigner from a far away land. Are you headed somewhere and just decided to stop for a bite? Oh I do suggest next time you wish for a bite, that you ask first."

"I was on my to see master InuYasha. If you would like to meet him in person I could show you the way" the flea suggested.

Seishi thought about his a moment, "Perhaps… It's not like I have anything better to do…" So it was agreed and Seishi ended up traveling a day with the flea, which never grew tired of talking about his 'Lord InuYasha' and sometimes would speak of Sesshoumaru as well. She shared only little bits about herself… keeping most of her past private. Everything went well for a while until they came across a village that was being attacked by a water serpent demon that had flooded it. Seishi of course wanted to help the humans…

When the dog demoness mentioned saving the helpless village, beads of sweat began running down Myoga's forehead, "Heh well, uhh... yes of course you should go help them. After you can tangle demons like Lord Sesshoumaru, a lowly water serpent demon should be no match for you. I'll go on ahead and inform master InuYasha! Bye!" the flea then zipped away as fast as he could away from the dog demoness and the trouble he was sure she was about to get herself into.

Seishi blinked after the flea, then sweatdropped… what a big brave bug he was… Pushing him from her mind she darted off on her mission… a hour or so later, she had slain the water serpent and the flood waters receded… Most of the village humans were nervous of her when they came to thank her, but one little human girl was brave enough to approach her and even gave her a gift… a bead necklace the little girl herself made. It wasn't much, but coming from the little girl it was more of a reward to Seishi then any money or goods. With that Seishi made her leave of them… there was no sign of the flea Myoga… so Seishi just went back to her wandering…

* * *

(End Flashback)

* * *

Seishi watched Sesshoumaru a moment more as he walked away, then smirked, calling after him as she started to follow at her own pace, "Before you go, could you perhaps point out the best direction I might run across that cute hanyou InuYasha and his human friends? I hear that he's your half brother... Is it true he's the one that parted you of your left arm? Must be infuriating that your little half human brother could deal you such a humiliating blow..." She said it so casually… but you could still sense the mockery in it.

Sesshoumaru turned to face Seishi. He had no words to say. He offered only a smile...

Seishi paused in her walk, eyeing him and his smile… not trusting it in the least. "You know every time you've smiled or smirked at me you've followed it by trying to remove me from this life…"

She had not but finished those words when Sesshoumaru sprang at her. His face was still the emotionless mask, but his eyes burned with fury at her mocking him in such a way. Very few knew of his humiliation and he intended upon keeping those who knew to a very, VERY small number.

Seishi didn't waste time being surprised, she sprang to the side, avoiding his first attack, and instead of turning to face him, took off in a run in the direction he had been heading before she called after him. She ran, but she didn't push herself yet, keeping track of where Sesshoumaru was; if he looked like he could get where he could attack her, she'd change things up to avoid. Of course he might not choose to follow, but then Seishi didn't have to worry about getting into another fight for her life.

Sesshoumaru followed Seishi like glue and easily caught up and ran along side her, "Coward, finish what you started..." he then snap his energy whip across her back to punctuate his statement.

Seishi ducked under the whip and picked up the speed some. "Again, what I started? I don't remember EVER attacking you first…" she gave him a smile then drew off to the side some to give her some distance between them.

Sesshoumaru again closed the distance again and jump up over her striking downwards, "and what did you think my response would be from your comment?"

Seishi sprung back so he only struck the ground, then darted around him, "Exactly what it was! You are an easy one to anger, _Lord Sesshoumaru_…" She caught the smell of human and an amphibian demon on the wind.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "so you had every intention to starting this fight, so don't play the victim." He uses his demon speed to appear before her and a slashed at her with his poisonous claws.

She stopped dead and caught his wrist with both her hands… the poison burned at them some, but she protected herself with her own demon youki powers. "But you're so cute when you get all flustered and angry." Gave him a cute smile, then kicked out at his stomach before releasing his arm and springing back.

Sesshoumaru quickly brought his knee up and blocked her kick to his gut. He did not pursue her this as she had leapt into the field where Rin and Jaken had been awaiting Sesshoumaru's return.

Rin looked up from bouquet of flower she had picked for Sesshoumaru, she was also wearing a crown of flowers on her head. He eyes lit up when she caught sight of her favorite person in the world, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She ran over to Sesshoumaru and started babbling about what she had done in his absence. "Rin picked all these flowers for you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I asked Jaken-sama when you were coming back but he said you were never coming back because you can't stand the way Rin smells. But you did come back so that means you like the way Rin smells?" Just then little girl notice the other person that had arrived, "Oh who is that Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked pointing her finger at Seishi. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Seishi noticed Sesshoumaru stopped his attack and glanced back spotting the reason. So that must be his little human child and that toad demon vassal Myoga has mentioned. Seishi had been crouched in her landing, now she stood up straight and relaxed. The little girl had spotted Sesshoumaru and came running. Seishi could have sworn the girl talked a mile a minute… "Oh what a adorable child! She's totally… what is the Japanese word… Kawaii?" there was no mockery in her voice this time, on the contrary Seishi's whole demeanor chanced in the presence of the child, "Hello little one, my name's Seishi." She knelled down to Rin's height and just gave the girl a warm smile.

Rin blinked a bit then smiled, turned towards Seishi, bowed respectfully, and started talking again. "Hello Seishi-sama, my name is Rin. Are you a demon too? I meet a lot of demons traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama. You hair is very pretty, like Sesshoumaru-sama. I wish I had pretty hair like that."

Seishi smiled, "Aren't you sweet… Yes I am a dog demon like your Sesshoumaru-sama. Did you pick all those flowers? They are very pretty…" Seishi, unlike most other powerful demons, didn't see humans as just inferior creatures that were worth nothing, except maybe be prey. In all her wanderings, she had learned that humans could surprise you if you gave them a chance. The fact Sesshoumaru seemed to have adopted this human child spoke highly of him, at least in Seishi's eyes. She has made acquaintances with many humans, as well as demons and hanyous, in her travels.

Sesshoumaru stared at the two chattering females. He no longer felt the need to kill Seishi right that minute, so he moved to Jaken who was staring at Seishi in wonder of where she had come from and why his master Sesshoumaru seemed to have been fighting with her not but a minute ago. Jaken straightened up as he saw his master approach. "Sesshoumaru-sama, welcome back, my lord. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer his vassal's question, "Ready Ah-Un, Jaken, we are leaving."

Rin nodded vigorously to Seishi, "um-hm. I only gathered the prettiest ones, because I wanted to give Sesshoumaru-sama the best flowers there were." Rin looked through the bouquet and selected a red and white flower to hand to Seishi, "You can have this one. I offered Jaken some as well but he said he didn't want any. Ah-Un likes my flowers though."

Seishi smiled and accepted the flower, "It's lovely, thank you," she reached up and tucking it behind one of her pointed demon ears. "You are a very sweet girl, Rin."

Rin smiled happily at Seishi and was about to start talking again when Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted her, "Rin we're leaving." Rin nodded and bowed to Seishi again, "It was wonderful meeting you Seishi-sama. I hope I can see you again sometime." She then ran over to Sesshoumaru's side

Seishi slowly stood up and looked at Sesshoumaru, the look she gave him was as empty as those he wore himself. She looked back down at Rin. "I hope so too, Rin... If we meet again, I'll teach you a game I know, ok? Be safe." Since they were leaving, she had no reason to stay, but she decided to see them off anyway.

Rin waved to Seishi as the group departed. Sesshoumaru returned Seishi's rather blank look and the trio then departed, to wherever Sesshoumaru decided to take them. Once they were out of sight, Seishi turned and wandered back into the forest.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Craven sighed as he tossed yet another corpse to the side. He had just finished sucking all the life-force out of some hapless villages girls his servant Lilith had brought him. Although it had satisfied his hunger for the time being, he was not happy. "Lilith! Where are you? Get out here!" A beautiful girl with long brown hair and curves that never seemed to stop appeared before Craven. "Yes, my master?" Craven narrowed his eyes angrily at her, "Care to explain to me why you brought me these disgusting whores to feed on? Not one of them was a virgin and they were so old too. I said I wanted young girls."

Lilith looked at her master apologetically, "Forgive me master, but these girls were I was able to find. The ones that suit your fancy are never allow straying from their villages without escort. But master Craven please I implore you, this isn't right. A divine being like yourself, shouldn't commit such terrible acts on mortals. Please, come back to the heavens with me." Craven threw his goblet at Lilith's face, "I don't want to hear any of your excuses or lectures you worthless bitch. Now go get a young girl, and don't bother to come back until you have one. If you do, then your sister's life is forfeit."

Lilith's eyes filled with tears, "No my lord, please... I beg you... I'll do anything... just don't hurt my sister." Craven smirked cruelly at Lilith, "Then get going, hurry the longer you keep me waiting the closer I come to deciding to satisfy my hunger with you sister." Lilith quickly teleported away to do her evil master's bidding.

* * *

Rin ran happily around the field that Sesshoumaru had left her in under Jaken's eye. She ran hither and yon chasing butterflies, sometimes crouching down to look at some weird bug or sniff a pretty flower.

Jaken sighed as he half-heartily watched Rin. He kicked at a clump of dirt at his feet. "Why do I always have to play babysitter? I'm a demon too. I used to assist Sesshoumaru-sama in fighting ferocious demons and spreading word of my lord's might all over the region. Now look at me, stuck watching after a human brat. This is a waste of my talents. Way in the old days I would have-" suddenly a loud screech from Rin brought Jaken back to reality. Jaken snapped his head in Rin's direction and saw a female demon snatching Rin up. The Demon had feathery wings sticking out of her back. The wings were mostly white but they were trimmed with black as well.

Jaken ran as fast as he could towards the demon and Rin. "No stop! Put her down! Sesshoumaru-sama will have my head if I allow her to be kidnapped again." Jaken whirled his staff around and prepared to attack. The demoness showed little distress at Jaken's threat and a purple shell of energy stretched over her and Rin. Jaken knew a barrier when he saw it but he still tried his best to break through it. His efforts were in vain as all his attack bounced off the demoness's barrier. The demoness then pushed her hand out and the barrier expanded suddenly and knocked Jaken back.

The demoness unforrowed her wings and rose into the air. Rin squirmed and screamed, 'No! Help me, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Lilith whacked the girl on the back of the neck and watched her slip out of conscience. "I'm sorry little one..." She then took off through the air heading back towards Craven's lair.

* * *

Seishi had been knelt down next to a stream getting a drink of water when her sharp ears picked up the screams of a child… This made her alert as she narrowed her eyes opened all her senses for any other clues. Her nose picked up a familiar scent as well as one like nothing she ever caught wind of before… Silvery blue eyes snapping skyward she caught sight of the winged being baring away a small child in an orange and off-white kimono… "Rin… Damnit Sesshoumaru… don't you know how to keep a child safe?" She darted off along the ground, keeping them in sight as she followed… She needed a better handle on the situation before jumping head long into it.

Lilith bore Rin all the way back to Craven's head quarters. She flew into the very top of the building then went directly to Craven's main room. "Master," she said dejectedly, "I have brought a suitable girl for you..."

Seishi stalked up to the fortress like a white specter, avoiding any life forms she sensed as she leaped up over a wall, crouched on it, looked around for signs of life, before then jumping down inside. She looked around again, sniffing and testing the air… Her nose would lead her to Rin… She knew they were up there since that woman had gone in that window... So she went to find some stairs, else she'd have to scale the wall.

Craven looked Rin over from top to bottom, 'Yes yes Lilith, you have finally brought me a suitable girl. I will award you with one hour of time with your sister."

Lilith bowed her head dutifully, "Yes, thank you very much my lord." Lilith felt like the worst kind of scum delivering this innocent little girl to the clutches of this bastard, but she couldn't defy him else she'd risk her sister life as well as her own. What else could she do? She turned and left to go spend the limited amount of time she was given with her sister. Craven picked Rin up and took her over to a stone table nearby, "Hehe Lilith you've outdone yourself this time. Such a sweet, unspoiled, little flower…"

She found some stairs and hurried up them, keeping alert, she stalked up them, still sniffing and listening for Rin… or any signs of life… but so far she hadn't run into a single guard of anything…

Lilith on her way down to see her sister she turned ran face first into a female dog demon that looked to be in a hurry. Lilith fell backwards onto her ass.

Seishi growled, recognizing the girl who had been carrying Rin, "Where is she? If you don't tell him I swear I'll rip your throat out…"

Lilith her eyes widened as she faced the snarling dog demoness but she kept her wits about her, "If you looking for the girl she is in the highest room in the fortress. But go at you own risk, my master is very powerful and despises being interrupted.."

Seishi narrowed her silvery eyes, "If you're lying to me, girl, I will hunt you down... I have your scent now... " She moved past the girl and hurried on. Rin had better be ok when she got there...

Craven opened Rin's mouth and poured a special concoction of herbs designed to keep her paralyzed but still allowed her to feel pain. He then picked up his knife and slowly started to cut her kimono off.

Seishi sniffed around frantically... she caught the sweet scent of Rin coming from behind a door and she wasted no time kicking it open and rushing inside.

Craven looked up at the sudden intruder, "Who the hell are you? You have a lot of nerve violating my dominion and interrupting my fun."

Seishi snarled, flexing her claws, "Get away from her... I'm taking Rin with me, and I will tear you apart if I have to, to do so."

Fury built up in Craven's red eyes, "Take my toy away? Never! I rarely come across a girl of this quality. Go find you own meal you thief."

Seishi advanced, "She isn't a toy you sick bastard, she's a little girl. You disgust me talking about her as if she were simply a thing to play with."

Craven snarled menacingly, "Your the disgusting one. You talk like humans are your friends. What else could these filthy creatures be here for other then for our own personal pleasure." smiled inwardly, 'that's right you fool,' he thought to himself, 'just a little bit closer…'

Seishi wasn't that stupid… She suddenly burst forward with her speed, seeming to be in three places at once as one of the three sent a kick at Craven to knock him the hell away from Rin on the table.

Craven smirked as she would find herself right directly into a barrier.

Seishi yelped and sprang back, landing on her feet a few feet back. She snarled... damnit... well if he thought a barrier was going to stop her... he was dead wrong... Her hand fell to her side and she gripped the hilt of the Kitoiga... drawing it from it's sheath... it couldn't break the barrier... but it could drain energy from it and weaken it so it could be broken...

Craven smirked, "That dull blade can never pierce my barrier. The demon that taught me how to erect them is very, very knowledgeable" just then the whole place started shaking "Go damnit what the well now?

An entire section of wall suddenly seemed to explode and a large cloud of dust and debris filled the room. Seishi shielded herself with her arms. Craven and Rin were protected by the barrier and Craven anxiously waited the dust to clear.

As the dust finally cleared it reveal the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru flanked by his faithful servant Jaken. Craven narrowed his eyes at the two new intruders. "Look what you did to my palace, you asshole! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Rin and saw she was still unharmed, and then he looked back at Craven. "You took something which belongs to be. I'll never forgive you..." Sesshoumaru's facial features never changed once but the fire in his eyes told everyone that he was beyond pissed.

Seishi coughed some as she dusted herself off and shook debris from her hair. "I give you a nine for dramatic entrances… But you're late… you shouldn't have let her be taken in the first place."

Jaken stamped his staff "Silence wench, how dare you be so disrespectful to Sesshoumaru-sama. He has much more important things to do then play babysitter to a human pup"

Sesshoumaru ignored both of them and focused his attention on the asshole that stole his human and his valuable time. "A barrier... I've seen many before and yours is laughable."

Craven's eyes flashed, "Shut up! It's good enough to deal with vermin like you!" Sesshoumaru raised Tokijin, "oh?" he said as he waved his sword and a blue energy streaked forward and slammed into the barrier. The barrier briefly fought with the attack, but soon gave way and dissipated along with Sesshoumaru's attack.

Seishi sighed, muttering under her breath, "Showoff..." but she moved forward anyway, Kitoiga in hand. She knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't expect help, but while he was trying to deal with this guy she wasn't going to leave Rin alone.

Craven fumed his anger, "Bitch you stay away from my prey!" He arm then extend and grabbed Seishi by the throat and tired to slam her into the far wall. He noticed Sesshoumaru advancing quickly and extended his other hand to fend him off.

Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist and turned Craven's arm into vapor with the power of his sword

Seishi ground and grabbed his attacking arm with her free hand. She simply severed his arm the old fashion way with her blade before she could slam into the wall.

Crayven growled in frustration, then seemed to vanish

Sesshoumaru stayed on his guard, "Your illusions cannot hide your scent!" Slashed a point in the room and Craven was forced to reappear

Seishi narrowed her eyes... "Petty tricks..." While Sesshoumaru dealt with him, she moved over to Rin to make sure the girl was really ok.

Craven moved as quickly as he could to get away from Sesshoumaru and he summoned all his speed to appear behind Seishi. He put her in a hold and places a long sharp claw directly on her jugular vein, "Stay where you are mutt! Unless you want me to bleed this bitch dry."

Seishi actually laughed, "You're barking up the wrong tree... He doesn't give a shit about me, on the contrary he tries to kill me himself every time we meet."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at the winged demon's demands. He really didn't care what happened to her, she had been a thorn in his side from the first moment he had meet her, but still not even he wished for her die at the hands of this scum. Sesshoumaru slid Tokijin back into his belt, "Very well, what are your demands?"

Seishi blinked with visible surprise, looking back best she could at the dog demon lord. He couldn't be serious...

Craven smirked, "Now your talking sense. You guys are strong and having people like you after me isn't very desirable so tell you what, you both clear out and I'll forget this ever happened."

Sesshoumaru's facial features didn't change for a second, as he replied, "No."

Craven's face flashed with renewed anger, "Don't fuck with me pretty boy! You may be tough but I haven't shown my full hand yet. I'll rip both you and this bitch to pieces."

Sesshoumaru didn't moved or look the slightest bit phased, "Jaken..."

At this master word, the toad demon that had stuck up behind Craven hit as hard as he could over the head with his staff. The blow stunned Craven enough for me to release his hold on Seishi

Seishi didn't' hesitate the pull free... she turned and jumped back twice to put some distance between herself and that guy... in case Sesshoumaru got sword happy...

Tokijin was instantly in Sesshoumaru's hand again and he unleashed a wave powerful enough to vaporize almost any demon. Jaken squealed and got out of the way just in time to avoid the blow as it hit Craven dead on. The demon cried out and seemed to disintegrate.

Seishi didn't like it... something didn't seem right to her as Craven was seemingly defeated... But for now she was more worried about Rin, moving to the table where shy laid. "Rin?"

Sesshoumaru also had an uneasy feeling in his gut. He had seen the enemy disintegrate so why did it feel wrong. Jaken in the mean time cheered for his master, "Hah that is what you get for messing with Sesshoumaru-sama. He was no match for you my lord, you're simply unstoppable."

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken and also went to check on Rin.

Rin's eyelids slowly flutter open as he heard a friendly voice, she turned her head and he eyes widened happily, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Seishi-sama!"

Seishi took Rin's hand, holding it softly, "You're safe now Rin-chan..." then to Sesshoumaru without looking at him, "I think she's been given something to paralyze her... but it seems to be already wearing off..."

Rin slowly started to move her sluggish limbs, "Rin knew you would come for her. I was scared but I knew I would be ok n.n" she babbled as he struggled to get to body to obey her commands.

Seishi knew she was talking to Sesshoumaru... heh... Rin's hero... "You're going to need a new kimono, Rin..." She let go of Rin's hand and helped her sit up.

Rin she absentmindedly tugged at the cut pieces of her kimono. It was indeed ruined but still covered what needed to be covered. Rin got up on her feet, but the drug she had been given had not been completely filtered out of her system yet so she clung to Seishi for support. Rin smiled up at Seishi, "You came too, thank you n.n"

Sesshoumaru stood by letting Seishi handle getting Rin ready to leave. Sesshoumaru's senses were still scanning the whole vicinity. Something was wrong, he could felt it, but he wasn't sure what

Seishi also had an uneasy feeling... the sooner Rin was away from this place the better... She slipped her arms around the little girl and cradled her in her arms... She'd carry her until she got the full use of her body back. "This place has a bad smell to it... let's just leave already..." turned to head on out.

"Go... but the fun's just beginning..." a bodiless voice called from all directions

Rin tried to make herself as small as possible in Seishi's arms and clung to Seishi's chest. Tokijin was back in Sesshoumaru's hand as he prepared to face the threat again. "Show yourself…"

The voice cackled, "Thought you had me beat didn't you? Well too bad for you that sword your using is an evil blade. I am the descendant of a long like for divine beings. Evil energies cannot kill me..."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, so he was that kind of being. That explained why Tokijin had failed to finish him off. Just then an ethereal being appear behind Sesshoumaru and kicked him hard in the back. Sesshoumaru was sent spiraling but he caught his balance and landed on his feet.

Seishi growled and hugged Rin protectively to her, "You'll have to kill me first to get to the girl..."

Craven smirked, "Kill you first? What an excellent idea!" Craven's armed turned into a blade and he started drove it straight through her shoulder

Seishi twisted away, the blade grazing her back and more then a few strands of shimmery, wavy white hair fell to the floor. Seishi moved away from Craven, wincing at the gash on her back but still refusing to release Rin. Craven pursued Seishi still swinging but then another energy wave vaporized his body. Sesshoumaru leapt next to Seishi ready to fend off the next assault.

This time Crayven took no time in reappearing and solidifying. As soon as he did Sesshoumaru struck him down again this time using his sword to cleave him in half

Craven laughed manically, "Fool! How many time will you insist upon this exercise of futility." Sesshoumaru's features didn't change ash he struck Craven down yet another time, "As many times as it takes to kill you."

Seishi growled and moved to Sesshoumaru, passing Rin to him, tying up his one arm... other wise she was sure he'd keep attacking futile. "Get her and the toad out of here..." Once her arms were free, she drew Kitoiga... so an evil sword couldn't hurt him... well maybe one of protection that used one's own energy against them would...

Craven reappeared away from Sesshoumaru, "Idiot! Don't you understand that it is impossible for you to kill me?" Eyed Seishi, "Oh now the lady is gonna give it a shot? How scary."

Sesshoumaru blinked at Seishi then passed Rin onto Ah Un who was hanging about near the hole that Sesshoumaru had made when he had arrived. "I don't need your help. He is my prey and I will slay him."

Seishi smirk, ignoring Sesshoumaru, "I guess I got to stop playing the weak female some time... Come on divine boy... give the girlie a shot..." She waited for him to attack...

Craven smirked as he turned his other arm into a blade and spikes appeared all over his body, "Women, it seems that only learn when you beat the lesson into them." He charged at Seishi.

Seishi growled and didn't dodge or try to avoid… she went right in for him… her blade didn't have to wait to absorb his energy by having it thrown at her… She thrust it straight at him… Even if his blade might have pierced her as well… He might think he was victorious… If she seceded, then he might find his energy was being sapped away by the blade embedded in his body… and even if he changed to his unsoild form, the sword would still absorb, only more quickly since then he wouldn't be nothing but energy.

Craven only smirked at Seishi, "and just what were you going to do with that?" he held the blade of the Kitoiga only inches away from his gut. He had changed his arms back to regular arms, except for the spikes. Then he pulled the sword sharply while aiming a kick at Seishi's gut hoping to the rip the sword from her grasp.

She would not release her blade, only grunted at his kick, still holding firm... "You wont be allowed to continue to exist..." Even if he was only holding onto it, she willed the Kitoiga to draw as much energy as it could from him, no matter how little.

Craven didn't seem to the notice the sword's effect and kept kicking again and again in the same spot. "Lord Craven, please I beg you to stop. You are a divine being. This behavior is so unbecoming of a person of your heritage..." Lilth said as she entered the room with her sister draped of her shoulder.

Seishi took each kick, but still refused to release her blade no matter what. Craven looked up at Lilith with anger in his eyes, "Shut up you worthless bitch! How dare you tell me what to do. I like it here on earth. I'll never go home, not with so many delectable humans here."

Craven began to feel like he was starting to tire and decided to put an end to Seishi. He had his foot change into a spike and he slammed that into Seishi's chest.

Lilith shook her head, "then I am sorry my lord, but you must be stopped." she ran over to Sesshoumaru and murmured a quick spell and placed it on Sesshoumaru's sword. "That spell sound temporarily make you sword able to do more damage to him." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the this strange demon that had dared to touch his sword, but he pushed it out of his mind and ran forwards and used the sword to hack off the leg that had he had used to stab Seishi.

Craven's eyes widened in pain and his limb fell off and for the first time, his blood was drawn. He collapsed on the ground scream like a young child from the pain.

Seishi growled as she stayed on her feet despite the wound along her upper back and the one now in her chest... Her sword was glowing... it had absorbed enough... "You die now..." drew her blade up, "Buryoku no Kito!" she swiped it forward at the wounded heavenly being, letting all his corrupted energy multiplied by her swords swipe toward him...

Craven saw the attack coming at him and for the first time in his life felt what all of his victims must have felt. "No! Don't! I'm sorry I-" his pleas was cut of as the attack disintegrated his body, permanently this time

Seishi glared at the singed area where he had stood... the feeling of unease gone... so she knew he wasn't going to come back after that one... She swayed some, then carefully sheathed the Kitoiga... She was going to be sore in the morning...

Lilth bowed to them both, "I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble we have caused. I only wish there was some way to make it up to you.."

Seishi snorted and just made her way to the exit... Rin was safe and back in Sesshoumaru's care... the evil creature behind it was destroyed... and she was a mess... She needed to go clean up and find something to use to dress her wounds until her demon healing sealed them up.

Sesshoumaru watched Seishi walk towards the exit. Her wounds needed treatment immediately and she had already lost a lot of blood. Her attempting to walk away was only making it worse…

Seishi nearly stumbled... she mentally cursed to herself... but she refused to give in to her injuries... so what was a hole in her chest... it missed her heart... She grabbed at the doorframe for balance as she looked down the hall to where the stairs were... long walk... mushroom-cloud sigh.

Sesshoumaru he watched her to see what she would do. Would she truly rather die then ask for help? To a degree he could understand how she felt but her demon healing couldn't help her if she didn't stop.

Seishi looked at the stairs again… who was she kidding… she moved back a step inside the room and put her back to the wall, sinking down until she was sitting… She would just rest here… maybe she would be up for the walk in a few hours.

Rin scurried off Ah-Un and ran over to Seishi, "Seishi-sama are you alright?"

Seishi had hung her head when she sat down, but hearing Rin she forced herself to look up and put on a smile, "I'll be fine Rin-chan… I just got a bit reckless and need to rest now…"

Rin looked at Seishi's wound. The bleeding wasn't stopping and was leaving a pool around where Seishi sat; even Rin, a young child, could tell what was happening. "Seishi-sama come with us, Rin will take care of you, Sesshoumaru-sama too!" Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at Rin volunteering him.

The dog demoness gave Rin another smile; "I don't think your Lord Sesshoumaru is very happy with me right now. I stole his kill from him." was mostly joking... she could care less; all that mattered was that that creature was gone.

Rin shook her head, "Rin knows Sesshoumaru-sama! She knows he is glad Seishi-sama arrived in time to help Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama will help! Right Sesshoumaru-sama? You'll help Seishi-sama won't you?"

Sesshoumaru's face bore the same mask it always did, but his insides were doing flip-flops. Tears were already starting to roll down Rin's cheeks as she pleaded with him. He knew already he had lost, and at least Seishi's condition would keep her from annoying him for a while. Finally he spoke, "If you decide to accept, I will give you a room, food, and medical supplies until you are healed."

Seishi eyed Sesshoumaru… her pride was making her want to turn them down… but she knew she was worse off then she wanted to admit… And dying here really wasn't on her list of things she wanted to do in her life… She looked at Rin… now that Sesshoumaru had agreed, the girls teary eyes were on her… Damnit… Why did she have to be so cute… "Fine…"

Rin hugged Seishi a bit too enthusiastically, "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." She cried this time crying tears of happiness. Sesshoumaru lead Ah Un over to where Seishi was slouched against the wall. First he picked Seishi up and placed her on the great beast's back, next came Rin, then Jaken. "Jaken, take them back to the palace and have the servants treat Seishi's wounds. I will return as soon as I am able."

Seishi wasn't sure how she felt about being picked up and set on the two headed dragon-like steeds back… but she really just didn't have the energy to make a rude protest… so she just slumped where put and saved her energy for healing.

Jaken didn't like having to go take care of Rin and her guest again instead of going with Sesshoumaru to wherever he was going, but an order was an order, so he whipped Ah-Un's reigns and the beast took off in the direction of the Palace of the Lord of the Western Lands.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Seishi spent a few days in bed, being cared for and weighted on by servants. Most of the servants seemed to be lesser dog demons… The only human in the whole place was Rin… Who spent almost the entire time Seishi was in bed, by her bedside.

Seishi had slept much of the first two days, but the later ones she was awake and only stayed in bed because the healers asked her to. During this time Seishi and Rin talked. Seishi told Rin stories about her travels and her home… which she rarely told anyone about… and Rin told her about her adventures with her Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken. When they ran out of stories for the moment, Seishi started teaching Rin some games, which in turn Rin ran off and annoyed Jaken with, trying to get him to play them with her.

About the fifth day Seishi was allowed out of bed, only a red scare like patch on her chest and a line on her back being a sign that she had been injured, but that too would fade away to nothing in time. Rin wasted no time in giving her the grand tour of the palace. Though Seishi had a hard time enjoying it, as she was often distracted with fighting with the blue silk robe they have given her to wear while her clothes were being washed and mended. She didn't know about these kimonos… Seemed ever time she made a too sudden movement, the top would pop open on her. Rin tried to explain to her how to tie it properly, but she had yet to master the skill.

Five days after the incident with Craven, Sesshoumaru finally returned to his palace. It had taken him a while to finish of his business and now he looked forward to taking a hot bath and relaxing for a few days. As he stood to his courtyard walking towards the bathhouse, many of his servants stopped what they were doing and bowed as Sesshoumaru passed out of respect. He sent one of the servants to go tell Jaken to report to him immediately. As he neared to his bathhouse he heard childish yells coming from his backyard. He decided to go investigate before bathing.

Seishi could most around fine but she was still a bit sore, so she let Rin do most of running around and she watched and laughed with her. She had found a length of rope and cut it down and showed Rin how to jump rope, and taught her a skipping game. At the moment she had just finished teaching Rin a rhyme to sing while jumping rope, Seishi herself sitting down on a bench watching.

Sesshoumaru watched for a few minutes as Rin skipped rope and sang he rhyme. If there was one thing Rin had it was a beautiful voice. It was very melodious and she seemed to be born with a natural sense of pitch.

As soon as she was done Rin, looked over and saw Sesshoumaru had returned. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran over and hugged the leg of one of her favorite persons in the world. Then she started talking a mile a minute. "Welcome home Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin and Seishi-sama were just playing jumping rope. Seishi-sama showed Rin all kinds of fun games!"

Sesshoumaru patted Rin's head in greeting and then looked over at Seishi who was sitting on a bench.

Seishi drew herself to her feet and moved over… another thing she didn't like about the kimono was that it didn't let you walk very widely… She moved like she had never been injured in the first place, smooth, fluid, gracefully… though that was probably partly because she didn't want to show any weakness while Sesshoumaru was around. "So you finally came home… Then I suppose now that I don't have to worry about Rin being left in the care of the blundering toad I should be on my way…"

Rin glanced over at Seishi then ran over to her, "No, no Seishi-sama don't leave. Rin likes having you here. You so much more fun to play with then Jaken-sama. Please stay." Sesshoumaru merely stared at Seishi. Either way he really didn't care if she stayed or not. He turned and started walking towards the baths.

Seishi frowned and knelled down, "Rin-chan…" she knew the girl wasn't trying to guilt trip her on purpose… but she was sure good at it… "I don't belong here, and some don't exactly make me feel welcomed…" meaning Sesshoumaru and Jaken, "I know you want me to stay, but I don't think that is a mutual feeling all around, so it's best I be on my way."

Tears began to well up in Rin's eyes at the prospect of losing the first willing playmate she'd had in ages, "but... Rin wants you to stay…" she sniffed.

Seishi groaned inward, "Don't cry Rin-chan…" sighed and pulled her over and hugged her, "I'm sorry… How about this, I'll stay a little longer, then when you leave with your Lord Sesshoumaru, I'll leave then, ok?"

Rin nodded vigorously, as long as it meant Seishi would be staying longer, "Hai, thank you Seishi-sama," she said giving Seishi one of her biggest smiles.

Seishi sighed, '_curse her for being so damned cute..._', "Yeah, yeah... Just no more tears."

Rin nodded and wiped her eyes. Jaken snorted from a distance, "What is it with these dogs anyway? Going all mushy over one little human, hmph!"

Seishi narrowed her eyes, over hearing Jaken, "You have something to say, toad?"

Jaken's eyes went a little wide, "Oh uhh nothing at all... excuse me..." he scurried off to go give his report to Sesshoumaru.

Seishi just rolled her eyes and stood up, "How about I teach you another rhyme, Rin-chan?"

That night Sesshoumaru walked through his palace's halls heading towards Rin's room. It was part of his nightly ritual to check upon the little girl just for his own peace of mind. As he walked down the hall, Seishi slipped out of Rin's room, quietly sliding the door shut. The she dog glanced down at him as she stepped away from the door, "She's already asleep… I think she wore herself out playing jump rope… Surprisingly since I have never met a pup with as much energy as she has…"

Sesshoumaru's ears could pick up the sound of Rin's breathing. It was steady and told him that she was indeed sleeping peacefully. He then turned his attention to Seishi, a former enemy turned houseguest, "Rin is quite attached to you. Right after the first time she meet you, she brings you up repeatedly."

Seishi actually gave a genuine smile, "She's a sweet girl. Maybe you should adopt another so she has a playmate… From what I understand, the toad doesn't like to join her games… An parish the thought of Great Lord Sesshoumaru playing with a child…" that last part was a bit teasing but it wasn't full of the sauciness from before… truth be told, Seishi was exhausted from trying to keep up with Rin, and she was still healing after all, so she didn't have the extra energy to annoying Sesshoumaru tonight.

Sesshoumaru overlooked Seishi's sass, as he really didn't feel like fighting with her yet again, not to mention it would mean damaging his home. "I do not readily allow humans to enter my home. Rin is a special case. She seems very happy to have you here, you may stay for as long as you wish, provided you do not cause any trouble."

"Me? Cause trouble? Now really Lord Sesshoumaru…" she gave a slightly weaker smile… she was feeling very drained… she must have over did it her first day out of bed. "Anyway… I think I shell retire for the night as well…" she started past him… but she didn't get two steps before her sense of balance went off, dizziness hitting her, and she ended up going off course and falling.

Sesshoumaru could tell from the awkwardness to her step that she was going to fall. His demonic reflexes aided him reaching out and catching her before she hit the ground.

For a few seconds she didn't know what happened, but then her regained her focus and blinked at finding herself with Sesshoumaru holding her up. Now this was awkward… She glanced up at him then away, moving to stand on her own. "Sorry… I must have overexerted myself today…" She didn't know why she felt she had to explain herself. It was rather embarrassing to have to be caught by someone because you couldn't stand on your own feet… and she hated showing weakness, especially in front of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded and let her stand under her own power, "Get some rest." With that he went on his way to tend to his other errands. With a sigh, Seishi continued down the hall to the room she was being allowed to use. How did things go from her and Sesshoumaru butting heads to her staying in his palace? Rin, that's what… it if wasn't for the little girl… sigh…

* * *

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Seishi stood, dressed once again in her western style armor, looking up at Rin who sat on the back of the two-head dragon like steed of Sesshoumaru's. They were about to depart the castle on one of Sesshoumaru's outings, and since Rin was going with him, this was Seishi's time to depart the castle as well. "Take care of yourself Rin-chan," Seishi gave the girl a warm smile… for some reason parting ways with the girl made her feel sad… it wasn't like they could never see each other again, though it was very unlikely. Seishi was considering moving on from Japan now… She came here looking for… well she didn't know what, but now that she had come here, she still hadn't found whatever it was she had been looking for, so now she needed to move on again.

Rin was fighting back tears as she nodded to Seishi, "Hai, please be careful Seishi-sama!" she said bowing to Seishi. Rin wanted to look strong, as she has promised not to put up a fuss as they parted ways today yet she still found it hard to not beg her first real playmate in ages to stay.

Jaken stood in front of Ah-Un holding it's reigns and watching the exchange between Seishi and Rin. He on the other hand was glad they would finally be rid of that sassy female. He hated her disrespectful tone towards his master. He didn't know why Sesshoumaru did not teach her a lesson in manners.

Sesshoumaru stood at the head of his party not looking back at Seishi and Rin. He could smell Rin's sadness all about her but he stood firm. Seishi was a free spirited traveler and the time had come for her travel again and there was nothing Rin or even he could do to stop it.

Seishi thought of something, digging into one of her side pouches. From within she drew out a silver chain, which attached hung a silver amulet embedded with blue sapphires and in the center was what looked like a silver dog or wolf head. It was the crest of her family back in Europe, but they didn't need to know that, but to Rin it could just be a keepsake to remember her by. "Here… I want you to have this." She glanced at Jaken, "And don't let the toad pick on you."

Rin's pout turned into a happy smile as Seishi handed her the beautiful amulet. She slipped it over her head and after looking down at it and marveling at how pretty she thought it looked she looked back up at Seishi, "Domo arigatou Seishi-sama!"

Jaken gashed his teeth together in a snarl, "My name is Jaken you importunate wench!"

Seishi glanced at Jaken again, "Your name would be toad-stew if I wasn't so patient, imp."

Jaken's eyes burned with rage, he's had about as much as he could stand of this bitch, "Why you..."

"Enough Jaken!" Sesshoumaru suddenly barked out. His eyes traveled over to Seishi, "Take care on your journey."

Seishi blinked some, turning her silvery blue gaze to Sesshoumaru… She regarded him a moment, then nodded… His expression and tone were almost impossible to read, but at least this parting wasn't in hostility or annoyance as it usually was. "Sure thing… and you work on those people skills." She hopped back so they could take off, giving Rin another little wave before turning and running off on her own path.

Sesshoumaru watched Seishi go until she could no longer be seen then he rose up into the air. Jaken scramble up onto Ah-Un as he lifted up into the air to follow it master. As Sesshoumaru took off to begin his patrol of his territory, Sesshoumaru's nose twitched... "A foul smell is in the air..."

* * *

Seishi had run many miles before she slowed her pace, leaving Sesshoumaru's hidden palace far behind her. She could sense she was still within the boundaries of Sesshoumaru's lands, but it shouldn't be long before she crossed out of them. She already felt a slight ping of loss as she slowed and started to walk along the bank of a stream. That little girl Rin had been so sweet… it was funny how attached she had gotten over such a short time… and it was amusing picking on the egotistical toad… Her mind drifting to the lord of the castle and she shook her head; oy, she was not going to miss him too. Oh well, they were still fresh in her senses, give herself a few weeks and they would be just more faces in her memories from her travels. She shifted her step and moved down the bank to the water's edge, knelling down for a drink.

In the bushes a short distance away from where Seishi was kneeling the bushes rustled as a figure slowly stepped out of the darkness of the forest and came into the light. The figure's face could not be seen as he worn a white baboon pelt over his entire bond leaving it a big mystery as to what he truly looked like. The figure stopped about six feet away from where Seishi was standing. Seishi surely knew of it presence as you could not fool the senses of a demon. "Lady Seishi, so wonderful to see you alive and well…"

Seishi had paused in her drink as she sensed the approach… slowly she regained her feet, turning to face her visitor, "Hello… Naraku was it? Is this another puppet or do I have the pleasure of speaking to the real thing this time?"

Naraku smiled and replied, "I'm afraid I still cannot venture outside my domain yet. My body is still undergoing a lengthily transformation and I must stay hidden else my enemies might take advantage of my weakened state…"

As she thought… there was no real life force in that things standing before her. Seishi let nothing show on her face or in her voice, but she got to the point, "I see… so did I just happen to have to chance of running into this puppet or was it sent here for a reason?"

Naraku nodded, "Yes, you see I have been trying to contact you for sometime but I have been unable to reach while you were in the company the one called Sesshoumaru. I am relieved to see that you have escaped his palace alive."

Seishi couldn't help but crack a small smile, "Yes well… I suppose that is rather surprising since he's tired to kill me on multiple occasions, but he does seem to be a dog of his word. I got involved in a little incident with a mutual opponent with Sesshoumaru's that resulted in my ending up in pretty bad shape and Sesshoumaru allowed me to stay at his castle long enough to recover from my injuries… Though I am rather sure it was because of the pleading of young Rin rather then any real concern on his part."

Naraku's tone changed to a more serious one, "It is fortunate you left when you did. Other females that have entered his abode before you have never come out again. I was worried he had turned you into another one of his meals."

Seishi lofted a brow, "Meals? Really now, Naraku-san… Sesshoumaru might have no social skills, but I can tell he is not heartless. If he were, he could never have earned that child's total devotion, love and trust as he has. If he had no honor, he could have killed me a couple of times now. Besides, I choose not to listen to what people say, and I rather find things out about people on my own… For example, if I were to believe everything I am told about the one named Naraku, I wouldn't have bothered sticking around long enough to speak to you." She pointed out with a slight gesture of her hand.

Naraku smirked, "I cannot deny there are some unsavory rumors circulating about me but the same could be said for the brutal Lord of the Western Lands that cuts down any and all that oppose him. As for the girl that is so devoted to him... I wonder how maybe this will make for him. He has a habit of picking young humans and raising them to suit his own personal tastes, and then once she was blossomed into a perfect vision of loveliness, he takes them and devours them. Anger and jealousy consume him; much of his jealousy over his little brother InuYasha being his father's chosen one. Sesshoumaru was born first and to a female youkai, but his father chose to past his legacy on the son that a mortal woman bore him. Can you image the rage and resent he must bear towards his brother and against all humans. Countless humans and demons have fallen under his claws and blade and many will follow. I have known him for while now, I understand how he operates."

Seishi closed her eyes, but she kept all her other senses open, not dropping her guard. She chuckled softly, "Naraku-san… if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to poison my opinion of the good Lord Sesshoumaru… But as I have stated… until I myself witness him devour a young woman or commit any other such wrongs with my own eyes, I can not believe your words." She reopened her eyes and locked her icy blue gaze on his puppet. "I have see Sesshoumaru's pride and his rage… he is a very fun demon to bait. But really… you need not worry… I don't plan on seeing him again… I will probably be leaving this small island country soon in any case and continue my travels."

Naraku nodded again, "Travel safely Lady Seishi. There are all manner of ferocious demons here in Japan, ones worse then even Sesshoumaru... " the kugutsu quickly retreated back into the bushes and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Seishi narrowed her eyes after the puppet… she didn't like the vibe she got off those puppets… and wondered if their master would give off an even stronger one… Putting this from her mind, she turned and started on her way again.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Three samurai goons sat by the bank of a stream taking it easy after a long day's walk. They had recently been discharged from the local Daimyo's service and now they were free agents. Only they had gained a liking for blood and killing during their service and now the life of bandits suited them best. "So what do ya think? Should we gather more guys in the next town and start a raiding party?" said one.

"Yeah that's a good idea, that way we'll be able to get our hands on some more women and the best sake you could ever drink." Another replied roaring with laughter. The other men responded with their own laughter at the thought of women, sake, pillaging, and the good times they were sure was just around the corner for them. As they were laughing none of them notice a particularly large spider drag away one of their knapsacks.

"Gaw haw haw man I can't wait! Why just the thought of… Hey where'd my bag go?" The third one queried after he got a hold of himself.

The other two looked around, "I dunno it was here a moment ago..." one of his buddies replied.

Then a voice came from behind them, "Excuse me gentlemen... I couldn't help but overhear and I believe I have the answer to your question sir..." The samurai leapt up and faced the owner of the voice. Before them they saw a man wearing a white baboon pelt that completely covered his features. They stood there staring at the strange newcomer. Underneath his blue mask the stranger wore a cruel smile...

* * *

What was she still doing here… she wish she knew… Seishi had traveled back to the western coast of Japan… and stared out over the sea… but she found herself turning around and heading back inland. Why did she feel like she still had something more to find here. She really needed to get her act together… but what would wandering Japan a few more months hurt? It wasn't like she was in a hurry to be anywhere else.

With these thoughts she paused, lifting her head and sniffing the air… familiar scents reached her nose. Rin… Sesshoumaru… and that toad too… they were nearby. Seishi turned her silvery gaze the way she felt they were, debating on if she should swing by and say hello, but no. She decided against it, she couldn't handle another sad goodbye with little Rin.

She turned to be on her way, with another strong scent hit her… blood… lots of human blood. This sent her heart into a faster rhythm… before she knew it she had turned and in a blur she cut across the Japanese landscape toward the scent and where she had sensed Sesshoumaru and his group.

A gruff looking samurai was sitting on his ass in front of a very pissed looking Sesshoumaru. What was left of his comrades were in pieces all around him. His eyes were filled with terror, "No please... I... I'm sorry I-" He did not have time to finish his plea as Sesshoumaru's poison claws pierce the skin of his neck and severed his vocal cords. Sesshoumaru flicked his wrists and the samurai's head neatly popped off landing a short distance away. Sesshoumaru stared down coldly at the remains of the five samurai that had been unfortunate enough to incur his wrath. His golden eyes traveled over to Ah-Un who was standing at the edge of the battlefield, an unconscious Rin was draped over his back. Rin had various cuts and bruises most notable of which was a bruise developing around her eye.

Now that fighting was over Jaken ran over his master's side, "Splendid my lord. You slaughtered them all with only the smallest amount of effort. It is truly a testament to your grace and power."

Sesshoumaru didn't even hear Jaken's brown nosing as his attention was focused elsewhere. Sesshoumaru's gaze was directed towards the edge of the clearing where the dog demoness Seishi had just emerged. His eyes remained focused on her, while his body remained loose but ready to react instantly if he needed to.

Seishi met Sesshoumaru's eyes, before turning them to the blood splattered ground at his feet. "…" she had been close enough to over hear the last mans pleas, but obviously he wasn't shown mercy… If there was something Seishi hated most in the world, it was senseless killing. Now she wasn't dim enough not to realize those five bodies were armed and probably anything but innocent villagers, but against Sesshoumaru they would have been lambs to the slaughter. Seeing Sesshoumaru standing so emotionless over the lives he had just ended… no concern at all that they could have been someone's father, brother, uncle, lover…

She couldn't help but recall some of the things the one named Naraku had said… But… she didn't want to believe her impressions of the demon lord had been wrong and that Naraku had been right… She found herself moving forward… he had to ask… Sesshoumaru had to have had a reason for this… she just couldn't picture him killing for the sake of killing…

Sesshoumaru gazed at Seishi for a few moments watching her eyes as she took in the whole scene. Once her eyes returned to his he turned and started to walk towards Ah-Un.

Seishi narrowed her eyes at him walking away… she wasn't leaving until she got an answer… if he didn't put her doubts to rest on this subject, she wasn't sure if she could stand the idea of leaving Rin to… whatever unkind fate may await her. "Sesshoumaru…" her voice had a hard tone, which was unlike her… she had always had a teasing or mocking tone with the demon lord, but right now she was totally serious. "I only want to know this, did you have a ligament reason for ending these men's lives?" She knew that in reality, it was none of her business… but a part of her just had to know the answer…

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Seishi. What business was it of hers why he killed them? His initial instincts were to tell her his reason but his pride would not allow it. He was Sesshoumaru and this was his dominion. He did not have to justify himself to anyone, least of all her. "My reasons are my own."

The she-dogs silvery gaze narrowed farther. "Or you had no reason at all other then to kill for the sake of killing?"

Sesshoumaru did not respond to her comment. She was being over emotional over the deaths of humans that most likely spent their lives preying on the weak. In his opinion he had done a good deed getting rid of them, but he knew Seishi would not agree to that. He took Ah-Un's reigns in his hand. "If that is what you want to believe."

Seishi growled… bastard… instead of putting her doubts in him to rest he only made Naraku's words seem more plausible. She glanced at Ah-Un… she had known Rin was there, and guilt hit her now when she realized the girl was hurt and she had not noticed because she had been to focused on Sesshoumaru, "… if you will not tell me your reasons, at least tell me what happened to Rin… "

Sesshoumaru was about to turn around to respond to Seishi but then his nose caught a familiar stench and his teeth gnashed together, "...him" Sesshoumaru lifted up into the air cause Ah-Un to do the same. "Rin will be fine. What do you care anyway? Were you not leaving Japan for good?" With that Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un sailed gracefully through the sky heading out of sight.

Seishi growled low in her throat but didn't follow… even if her anger and annoyance wanted her to go up there and give Sesshoumaru a good smack across the face. His asking what she would care hurt for some reason... Though her doubts in the demon lord had grown, she still couldn't bring herself to believe Sesshoumaru would harm Rin.

As Seishi stood there lost in her thoughts a voice came from behind her, "So he was once again compelled to satisfy his bloodlust..."

Seishi blinked, and then narrowed her eyes, turning to look at Naraku... or rather another of his puppets.

Naraku crotched down on his knees and examined the bodies, "These men did not die a quick death. If he had merely wished to obliterate them he could have used his sword and they would have been instantly vaporized. No, he wished for these men to suffer in death.

Seishi did not reply… she merely watched the baboon-cloaked figure as he examined the dead.

Naraku rose to his feet, "Lady Seishi, I realize this is sudden but I need your help."

Seishi drew up her arms, crossing them lightly about her waist. "Help? In what manner?" She had a habit of not being able to turn down someone asking for help if what they were asking was within her morals and sense of integrity.

Naraku smiled, "Although I am a demon I also have a lordship over some lands in this area. Recently there have been reports of a serial killer in the area with highly advanced fighting skills. The mercenaries I have hired have not been able to track the culprit down so I was wonder if I could ask you to help. You would be well compensated for you efforts.

Seishi said nothing a moment, her gaze shifting to the side in thought... then she looked back at Naraku... she still had the feeling he wasn't to be trusted... but... "A serial killer... How would I help if none you have hired before could stop this killer?"

"You see although this killer is highly skill those who have caught glimpses of him say he is human. He has made the mistake of leaving a few personal effects behind. Surely with your keen nose you will be able to get his scent from them and then track him down…" he explained.

Seishi eyed the puppet a moment… wishing she could see through it to its real master whom was the one really speaking to her… She sighed, "Very well… but I don't want your money…"

Naraku nodded, "As you wish..." he then threw a blue sash at her. "At the scene for his last murder, the killer left that behind. I believe the yellow powder on it was placed there by the killer to mask his scent. But it will surly not be a match for your sharp sense of smell"

Seishi reached out and easily caught the sash in her hand... she drew it in, glancing at it, then at him. "I see... and where was he last seen?" she took a slight sniff of the sash...

Naraku pointed over Seishi's shoulder into the forest, "Not far in that direction is a village called Yungtsu. It is a village on the edge of my territory and is also the place where he has been seen repeatedly. Some believe he may be operating out of that village."

"I see… once I've apprehended him, where should I take him? Or his body, depending on the turn out…" then she added, "I choose not to kill if I can avoid it; I'd rather leave it to you and your people to give judgment and punishment."

"If you can catch him without killing him, bring him to the village headman and he will see to it that he is dealt with, but if you should be forced to kill him then it is acceptable. The only fate that awaits him in our custody is execution anyway."

"Very well… then I will see to it," Seishi turned and started off the way Naraku had motioned.

Naraku did not follow her as she left, "Good luck to you Lady Seishi. We are all counting on your success." He then leapt high up into the tree tops and was gone…

* * *

About an hour later, Seishi had sensed the village Naraku had mentioned, and started sniffing around for signs of his murderer… She would rather avoid having to go into the village to look, seeing how most humans didn't care for demons wondering into their towns… But if she could not track the killer in the outskirts, she would have no choice but to try there next.

Just then some villagers carrying pitchforks ran out of the village chasing a young man in a cloak, "Get him! Stop him! It's the serial killer!"

Seishi blinked… well that made things easier… if that was the right guy, this should be easy… of course if the mob took care of him she wouldn't need to do anything. She moved and followed them, staying out of sight.

From underneath the cloak there was flash of metallic then a Kusarigama whipped out and neatly chopped off the heads of all the men that were in pursuit. Back at the entrance of the village there were gasps and cries of horror as the family and friends of the men watched the men get slaughtered. The cloaked figure quickly drew the weapon back into the folds of his cloak and made a break for the forest.

Seishi blinked… a sickle on a chain… interesting, and not a easy weapon to master… That murderer had real warrior training… she would have to keep her guard up… She dashed along side of his path, circling ahead of him and coming to block his path, ready to dodge if he tired that weapon of his on her. She took a moment to take a sniff of the air… yep… this was the right guy… he seemed young… "I'm afraid I have to stop you here…" The cloaked figure did not stop in his mad dash and again the Kusarigama shot out aimed directly at Seishi's vitals.

In a flash, Seishi dodged to the side, drawing Kitoiga from its sheath as she darted forward. Unlike him, she wouldn't go for anything vital, and she was well aware his weapon would come snapping back when he pulled on its chain, so he would not catch her from behind. Her goal would be to render him unconscious, and she merely needed to get close enough to do that.

The young man quickly abandoned his cloak and threw it in Seishi's face to buy himself time to regain his weapon and jump outside of Seishi's attack range. Once he landed about seven feet away from her he dropped down into a defensive stance and prepared himself for whatever attack she might choose to use.

Seishi threw the cloak aside… hmm… she turned her silvery blue gaze to her opponent and hesitated… he was scarcely more then a boy… how could a boy barely entering manhood kill all those villagers so heartlessly and be a serial killer? … Then more disturbing was the almost empty look in his eyes… something wasn't right about this… "Do you speak or are you mute? How does a boy your age become a wanted killer?" she head her sword ready, in case he tried to attack her again, waiting to see if he would answer her.

The boy did not answer but rather rushed at Seishi keeping his weapons in his hands this time. Seishi sighed inwardly… oh well… she pulled up her weapon, then darted forward to meet him, using her sword to block and knock aside his sickle weapon to try and get in close enough and get a chance to knock him out.

The boy's eyes flashed for a second as he heard a voice in the back of his head, "Kohaku... now!" At that point Kohaku's hand darted to his side and he fished out a small hidden dagger. He used his Kusarigama to parry Seishi's blade and he slipped the thin blade of the dagger into Seishi's thigh.

Seishi blinked in surprise, jumping back after the bite of a blade cut into her thigh. Damn sneaky little brat… She growled… oh no he did not just draw her blood… it was on now…

He did not stop the attack and rushed towards throwing the weighted chain portion of his Kusarigama around her blade to prevent her from using it freely. Seishi growled, twisting her blade to try and rid it of the chain. If it came to it, she'd let it go and use her claws to deal with him.

Kohaku slashed at Seishi's features with the scythe portion to hack and slash at her body. This time he did not try to hit anything vital. By now she would begin to feel the effects of the poison that the hidden dagger had been soaked in. It was poison that was slow working but deadly. First she would feel numbness, follow closely by paralysis, and finally death. The poison worked indiscriminately regardless of race and was just as effect on demons as it was on humans.

Seishi blinked, as she moved to avoid the boys' attacks… her leg suddenly failed her… she might have thought it because a dagger had been driven into her thigh, but a burning that soon became a feeling of numbness was now becoming apparent and it was spreading from the wound. Shit… that thing was poisoned, and it had to be a very strong one to affect a demon of her caliber… She went down since her leg gave out, and tried to roll to the side to avoid the boys' weapons. She had to end this quickly else she might very well end up dying here.

Once Kohaku sensed the poison was beginning to take effect he leapt back out of Seishi's range but not his own weapon's range. However he stopped his attack. He didn't have to injure her any further now only prevent her from escaping.

Seishi had rolled back to her knees, but she couldn't stand… she couldn't make her injured leg move and her other was already feeling the numbness… She growled, then narrowed her eyes at the boy… what the hell… He stopped attack and was just watching her… If he meant for the poison to stop her so he could escape, why didn't he leave? He was just watching her like he was waiting for the poison to finish its job. He could have easily struck at her again with his chained sickle… She had a sinking feeling she was missing something vital here… "What in bloody hell…" she pushed off the ground with her arms, which was starting to feel the weakness now, but she no more then got half way up before falling again… Crap… she knew her time was running out as her vision started to blur and her thoughts became fuzzy. Her arms gave out from under her and she ended up the rest of the way to the ground, growling at her own stupidity at not realizing the blade had been poisoned and at her having hesitated just because the killer ended up being a young human boy.

Kohaku cautiously approached his weapon still at the ready incase the dog demoness got a final spurt of energy. He walked around to Seishi's side and started to slide his arms around her middle and started to lift her up.

Seishi growled, but at this point that was pretty much all she could do... she couldn't feel her body, let alone make it move. Kitoiga lay on the ground, her unable to grip it anymore. She wasn't really aware of much anymore since her brain was falling under the poison now as well, but she did feel she needed to protest being lifted.

Kohaku proceeded to lift her up further. As he did he tilted his head up and looked straight ahead. Then he stopped lifting Seishi and left her sink back down to the ground. Standing directly in front of Kohaku was the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kohaku with an unreadable expression on his face. "I came here because I caught the scent of the human that was Naraku's pawn, but I did not expect to find this..."

Seishi could hear the voice and found it familiar, but she was past comprehension of the words… She couldn't have moved if she had wanted to and her eyes were open slightly, but they were glazed over and unfocused.

Kohaku raised his weapon and dropped down to a defensive stance, his blank eyes locked on Sesshoumaru, watching him carefully for any sudden movements.

Sesshoumaru gave a small smirk at Kohaku, "Boy do you actually mean to do battle with me? Then I shall oblige you..." Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around Tokijin's hilt and he drew it out of his belt, his smirk returning to his unreadable expression. He then pointed his blade at Kohaku meaningfully. "I'll free you from Naraku and your pitiful existence!" He suddenly vanished and reappeared next to Kohaku swinging his blade at the moment he reappeared.

If Kohaku's reflexes had been a scant second slower, he would have lost his head. He sidestepped the swipe and leapt back. He was then very surprised to see a blue energy wave follow the sword swipe. He touched off from the ground and landed in the branches of a nearby tree, narrowly escaping getting vaporized by Sesshoumaru's blast.

Seishi's last sensory input were Sesshoumaru's voice and the blurred vision of a white figure, a flash of blue energy, then everything dimmed until it all went black and her eyes closed; her mind shutting down to unconsciousness.

Sesshoumaru watched Kohaku's movements then aimed around blast at the tree Kohaku was in.

Kohaku jumped from tree to tree avoiding Sesshoumaru's blast and was about to swing back into to counter-attack when again Naraku's voice whispered in his ear, "Retreat... Sesshoumaru cannot be defeated at this point. Return to me Kohaku." Upon hearing his master's instructions Kohaku changed course after he landed in the next tree and quickly darted into the forest that was growing darker and darker as a result of nightfall.

Sesshoumaru watched Kohaku leave. He considered going after him as he was most likely returning to Naraku's hideout, but then he looked at Seishi lying unconscious on the ground. A brief thought of Rin's saddened face at that knowledge of Seishi's passing was enough to convince him that Naraku and Kohaku would have to wait for another day.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Seishi and noticed her sword, the Kitoiga, lying on the ground. He reached down and closed his hand around the hilt. A harsh shock of electricity blew his hand away from the hilt. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, he was really getting sick of swords with barriers on them. He pulled Kitoiga's scabbard off of Seishi's belt and carefully slid Kitoiga back into its sheath. Fortunately it seemed safe for him for hold the scabbard and he slid the Kitoiga into his belt along with Tokijin and Tenseiga, and he then scooped Seishi up by one hand and put her over his shoulder. He then rose into the air and set off towards his palace with the unconscious Seishi.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Seishi groaned as she stirred... she had a major headache and when she moved her head, her temples throbbed. She growled in irritation at the pain and lifted a hand to her brow as she opened her eyes… only to snap them back shut with a hiss. Her eyes seemed to be rather light sensitive as well… but she forced them open again after a second, more prepared for the light. Wait… she blinked and glanced around… where was she?

She forced herself to sit up… she could move again… she had been poisoned by something strong enough to render her motionless… she remembered the boy she had been fighting… the dagger he had driven into her leg… she had the faint fuzzed memory of him about to pick her up… but then there was even fuzzier memories of a family calm voice, a figure in white and a flash of light. Sesshoumaru? Yes… looking around the room she was sure this was the one she had been in before when she stayed at Sesshoumaru's palace and when she drew a deep breath in through her nose she smelt dog demon… Had he saved her? Oy, how was she going to live that one down… Being saved by Sesshoumaru, from a human boy who wasn't even a full man yet to boot.

Still… something was very wrong about what happened… She had been looking for a human murder, and found a boy… At first he seemed like he wanted to kill her to get her out of his way, but then as soon as he had her poisoned, he just waited until she couldn't fight anymore and seemed like he was going to take her somewhere. She hated when things made no sense…

She sighed, forcing herself up… feeling a little off still in her movements, but at least she could move. She drew back the blankets to find herself in one of those Japanese bed robes; her wounded thigh had been treated and bandaged. She glanced around for her clothes but only spotted that cursed blue kimono thing she had worn when here last… the one that had kept popping open on her.

Just then the door slid open partially and Rin poked her head inside, "Seishi-sama, are you finally awake?"

Seishi turned her gaze to the door, a small smile reaching her lips despite her rather out-of-sorts mood. "Rin-chan…"

Rin smiled seeing Seishi was finally awake and she opened the door fully and walked inside carrying a tray. He bruises had mostly healed but her black eye was still fairly visible. She settled down next to Seishi and then help up one of the bowls on the tray to Seishi, "Sesshoumaru-sama said to drink this. I said it's for what's making you sick."

Seishi groaned inwardly at being reminded she owed Sesshoumaru one, but she moved so her legs were half off the futon and sat beside Rin, accepting the bowl and sniffing it. Not sure if she really wanted to drink it…

Rin sat next to Seishi and looked up at her, "You don't want it? The ladies in the garden said it would help."

Seishi looked at Rin... who seemed worried if Seishi didn't take the medicine... with another inward groan, she forced her head back and downed the contents of the bowl as quickly as she could without having to taste it long.

Rin smiled as Seishi drank the medicine, and then when she finished she held up the rest of the tray to her. It had a fish, some miso soup, and rice balls on it as well as a glass of water.

Seishi made a face of obvious disgust at the stuff she had just forced down, a rather funny expression on a face that was usually as smile or a smirk. She handed Rin the emptied bowl in exchange for the tray. "Thank you Rin-chan..." she regarded the girl a moment as she settled the tray on her lap, she had to ask, "Rin... how did you get that bruise around your eye?"

Rin blinked at Seishi and touched her eye. It still hurt a bit but it was feeling better now. "Rin was out getting food and found a bag in a field with food in it. Rin was hungry so she started eating some of it but then these big scary men ran up to me and claimed Rin had stolen it from them. I said I didn't but they knocked me over started hitting me." Rin brought her feet up to her chest and hugged her legs as she kept talking, "Then one of them drew his sword and said he was 'going to teach the brat a lesson,' but then Sesshoumaru-sama showed up and made them go away."

Seishi felt anger at the men, then some guilt and annoyance… damnit… if Sesshoumaru had just told her that to begin with… but she was the one asking him like she was accusing him… bah… she'd have to apologize. "I see…"

Rin nodded, "Hai, it was scary. Humans can be very scary sometimes. Bandits killed Rin's parents and brother a long time ago. Those men were scary just like the bandits from back then... Rin still misses mom and dad, and even big brother sometimes." Rin's face with had been sad during her little tale suddenly brightened up, "But Rin isn't lonely anymore. I have Sesshoumaru-sama now, and Jaken-sama too." then a big smile spread across Rin's face, "now I have Seishi-sama too."

Seishi felt a slight tightness in her chest… oy… why did she have to be so damned adorable… Moving the tray of food aside, she reached over and pulled Rin onto her lap, wrapping her arms around the girl in a hug. "I'm sorry Rin-chan… I'm sorry those men hurt you and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help." Seishi found herself nuzzling the girl some.

Rin reached up and wrapped her arms around Seishi, "It's okay, you couldn't have known so it's alright." She nuzzled back without thinking about it then pulled back some, "Seishi-sama, when you get better… are you... going to leave again?"

Seishi hesitated at the question… what was she going to do once she was healed? "Rin-chan… I'm not sure yet… I don't think I should stay here, because I'd be imposing on your Sesshoumaru-sama and we'd probably drive each other nuts being around each other too much in any case... But… I will stay nearby and visit you often, is that acceptable, Rin-chan?"

Rin blinked at Seishi and considered what she had said. That sounded ok but it still would mean that there would probably be long periods of time that she didn't see her. If only Seishi could have been her sister or her mommy... "Seishi-sama do you like Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Seishi blinked, leaning over and looking at Rin, "Like him? Well… He is kind of hard to get to know, so it's hard to really know if I like or dislike him." Sure she found him attractive, but she didn't think Rin understood those things yet… Rin probably thought since Seishi always said her and Sesshoumaru didn't get along that she didn't like him.

Rin looked down towards her feet, "I don't think Sesshoumaru-sama dislikes you…"

Seishi smiled some, sitting back; reaching up she pulled the little tie out of Rin's hair that held in the little ponytail she always wore. Using her fingers, careful to retract her claws, to run through the girl's hair since she lacked a comb, "Perhaps, but I still wont impose. I promise I'll try to be around as much as I can, Rin-chan."

Rin smiled and nodded, "Hai Seishi-sama." then Rin looked over at the food that Seishi had mostly left untouched, "Aren't you hungry?"

Seishi made a face, "I'm afraid my stomach is feeling rather fickle at the moment... I'll probably be hungry tomorrow." Seishi finished combing her fingers through Rin's hair, putting some of it back into her little ponytail.

"Oh, well are you feeling well enough to walk around?" Rin asked looking up at Seishi.

Seishi looked down in Rin's big warm brown eyes, reminded her of a pup of her own kind... "I could probably use it, actually. Staying in bed will make me get all stiff."

Rin smiled happily and leapt off Seishi's knees and grabbed one of her hands, "then lets go ok?"

Seishi laughed lightly as she pushed herself to her feet, "Not to quickly now, I'm still recovering."

Rin nodded and guided Seishi out of her room and through the hallways of Sesshoumaru's palace

Seishi felt slightly dizzy, but didn't have time to think about it since Rin lead her off, "Rin-chan, just where are we going?" She was still just in the bed robe someone had dressed her in while she was unconscious.

Rin looked back at Seishi, "To jump rope. I'm up to two hundred now."

Seishi smiled, "That's very good Rin-chan." Seishi felt her headache coming back with a vengeance, but tried to ignore it… damn that had been some potent poison to have such after effects. "I'll watch you for a bit, but them I probably should return to bed."

* * *

It ended up being a few hours before Seishi finally got to head back toward bed… Rin just seemed to excited to have her back she didn't want to let Seishi leave, even if it was just to go back to bed. Seishi assured her she wasn't leaving the palace any time soon and they could play again tomorrow, and Rin finally agreed Seishi should return to bed. She probably would have walked her there if Jaken hadn't shown up grumbling about having to try and teach the brat things. Seishi wasn't sure he would be a very good teacher with an attitude like that… but she was too weary to bother even insulting the toad today.

She head back into the palace and made her way back toward the room she was staying in… without Rin or anyone around to see her showing her weakness, she let herself put a hand on the wall for balance as she moved along… Bloody hell… she really shouldn't ignore her condition just to see Rin smile, she paid for it later. Oh well, by tomorrow she should be almost as good as new and in a few days she really would be.

Sesshoumaru made his way through his palace heading for his quarters. He had spent much of the past few days away from his palace looking for traces of Naraku or of the boy, Kohaku, but as usual both had disappeared without a trace. He rounded the corner and saw Seishi stumbling through the halls using the wall as an anchor. He knew Seishi was the sensible type and he suspected that Rin had something to do with her being up and about so late in the day. He walked towards her and as he got alongside of her he said in a flat tone, "Your room is not that way..."

Seishi groaned inwardly, she hadn't even heard Sesshoumaru approach. She quickly taking her hand from the wall and forcing herself to stand up straight, "Oh… I guess I lost track of the turns… If you would be so kind as to point me in the right direction?" She kicked herself mentally, stop acting like an obstinate Brit and thank him…

Sesshoumaru stared at Seishi for a moment, '_Even though her legs are shaking and she looks as though she is about to pass out, she still maintains her attitude. Is her pride that important?_' he thought to himself. Then he grinned inwardly, '_Of course, after all I'd choose death over looking weak and vulnerable in front of someone that I wanted to have the respect of…_' he then put his hand on Seishi's shoulder, "This way..."

Seishi looked at his hand, then looked away to the side, not really wanting to look at him when she next spoke… well now or never, "Oh… um… by the way, I wanted to thank you for helping me…" gods she hated having to say that, and to him of all people… Well she might as well get it all over and done with, "And… I owe you an apology as well… Rin told me what happened with those humans, and I'm not too proud to admit that I was wrong. I had no right to accuse you of anything, and really, I knew it was none of my business to start with…"

Sesshoumaru looked at Seishi slightly as he walked her in the direction of her room. Her apologizing? That was indeed unexpected. He quirked a brow at Seishi, "What was that? I didn't hear because you head was turned…"

Seishi eyebrow twitched… he was a dog demon, he would have easily have heard what she had said… she knew he was just baiting her, "I said I was sorry… and don't think I'll repeat it again you pompous jerk! And I know perfectly well you heard me the first time! Unless you are lame-eared for a dog demon, you could have heard me in the other room! So don't even think you… you…" there was the dizziness again, her equilibrium decided to take a break leaving her without any sense of balance. Next she knew she was hitting the wall, digging the claws of one hand into the wood and paper of its construction to keep from falling back and to the floor.

Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her shoulders to stop her decent. She felt like a limp noodle in his hands and he doubt she would make it back to her room without ripping his walls to shreds. He picked her up at the waist and slung her over his shoulder to carry her back to her room.

Seishi took half a moment to recover from the spell, but when she did, she was more then a little upset. "Sesshoumaru! What do you think you're doing! Put me down this instant! Do you know how humiliating this looks?" If she hadn't felt as powerless as a week old pup, she would have started kicking and trying to force her way back down.

Sesshoumaru walked through the halls of his palace with his burden drawing more then a few stares from his servants and maids as they went about their duties. "Think about how humiliated it would be to wake up in the morning and find you had clawed my walls to shreds? You are hardly fit to walk on your own so this is the most practical way to get you back to your bed…

Easy for him to say… he wasn't the one that hung there with her hair cascading around her face, hanging over his shoulder with her rear in the air. She reached up and pushed her own masses of hair to one side, only to sneeze as his long hair tickled her nose. Seishi just growled in reply… "Damnit Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru carried Seishi into the room that she was using and laid her down on the futon. He pulled the blankets up over her then reached for a bottle of medicine that was on a nearby table. He poured some of it into a cup and held it towards Seishi, "drink this."

Once he laid her down, she glared up him, her silvery blue eyes showing her anger and distaste. There was a hint of a rosy color in her single streaked cheeks that very well might have been an embarrassed blush, but she quickly turned her face away, "Why do I feel like I'm a pup back home being ordered around by my nanny?" After she recomposed herself, she looked back and glared at him again, but took the cup. It was bad enough he weakness was so apparent, but his treating her like a helpless pup was not helping her mood.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Seishi, "You are not a pup, your sick. Your body is still recovering from the poison and it has still not been completely flushed from your system. You are extremely lucky to be alive. The poison used on you is one of the most potent I have ever encountered. The dose you were given should have killed you but the presence of another chemical in you blood cause it to instead cripple you nervous system. You are even luckier that you started to receive the antidote as soon as you did otherwise you might have been permanently paralyzed. I realize you find this situation unbecoming but if you are to make a full recovery you need to stop moving and fussing so much and let your body heal. Stop acting like the pup you claim your aren't."

Seishi blinked and looked at him… if she had been in dog form her ears would have drooped and her tail would have gone limp. He didn't have to be so mean about it… how was she supposed to know all that? She sighed, forcing down the medicine she had been given, making a face of disgust at the taste as she handed the cup back.

Sesshoumaru took the cup back then moved over to the wall and leaned against it, "Now rest. If you take it easy tomorrow, you body should be fully healed in a few days."

"Yeah…" she paused, then added, "Oh, I suppose I should warn you now… before you starting wondering when you'll be rid of me again, I should inform you I've decided to stick around Japan for a while… I have some personal business here now after that last incident. That and I have promised Rin I would stay nearby and I never go back on my word." Looked over at Sesshoumaru, "Don't worry, I won't impose on you here, but I will pop up to visit with Rin if I sense your group nearby. Rin needs some proper female influence in her life after all..." she turned her gaze toward the ceiling, "and maybe occasionally some better scholastics tutoring; I don't trust that impudent and impatient toad to do the job properly…"

Seishi paused, then added, "I mean… there is much more to raising a child then just protecting it from danger, after all…" Her tone hadn't held any mockery or sarcasm or anything that would indicate she was saying Sesshoumaru was unfit to raise Rin, she was simply stating what she knew as fact. Children required a lot more care then just being protected and loved. They needed warmth, affection, education, attention, and so many other things. With that, she sighed and relaxed on the bed to try and sleep.

Sesshoumaru watched Seishi for few moments but then he broke the silence, "If I may, I wish to ask you a question…"

"Hmm?" Seishi didn't bother reopening her eyes… they were more tired then the rest of her.

Sesshoumaru paused for a second then spoke, "Why were you fighting with that boy?"

"Heh… I'll tell you if you promise not to lecture me," Seishi replied.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at that, "Agreed..."

"I had been asked a favor by someone you don't care much for. Right after you left after you killed those humans, Naraku showed up and said there was a human murder on the edge of his lands and asked my aid in tracking him down and bring him to justice… I have a habit of never turning down someone asking for help if what they are asking is within my morals and integrity. He never mentioned that the killer was a young boy… not that it would have mattered to most, especially after I had just seem him kill a group of village men who were pursuing him… but because of it, I was hesitate to chance killing him… At first the fight started like he meant to kill me to get me out of the way, but as soon as he drove that laced dagger into my leg, he backed off and just waited for the poison to take effect… I kind of feel like I was missing something there."

Sesshoumaru listened as Seishi told her story then closed his eyes once she had finished, "I think I can fill in the gaps for you. That boy is a pawn of Naraku. He was formally a Taijiya until he fell under Naraku's control. He is now an empty shell of a mortal that only follows Naraku's bidding. Naraku must have pitted you against his minion hoping to capture you alive."

Seishi listened to Sesshoumaru's words… an empty shell… well the boys eyes had been blank… She sighed, turning onto her side, laying a arm out under her pillow and resting her head on it, looking at the demon lord, "He spoke to me once before that, right after I lift your palace… tried to convince me you were only keeping Rin to raise up to adult hood to devour later… and other such things. I had defended you to his accusations, but then next I saw you, you had killed those humans and would not tell me your reason. I suppose I let Naraku's words make me doubt what I had believed for that time… again I apologize for that… But I don't understand… if Naraku was setting me up, why bother with such a scheme?"

Sesshoumaru gaze remained the same as he answered Seishi, "Naraku is a devious trickster that spends much of his time devising ways to trap others in his schemes. As to what his true intentions are I confess I don't know. Nor does it matter. I plan to kill Naraku soon enough. If you encounter him again don't be taken in by his deception."

"Oh I plan on encountering him again… I have some questions I want answered, but I wont make the mistake of blinding trusting either." She sighed and relaxed to her back and closed her eyes again. "I promise I'll try to leave enough of him for you to finish off…" she yawned.

Sesshoumaru let a smirk creep onto his face as he pushed off the wall, "good, remember Naraku is my prey…"

Seishi chuckled, "Of course, of course... but if all you say is true, he will feel the bite of crossing an Ironfang." Seishi heard Sesshoumaru move from the room and slid the door shut. Once he was gone, she turned over and curled up under her blankets, yawned again, and was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Very good Rin-chan…" Seishi nodded her approval at Rin's solving the hardest of the math equations Seishi was going over with her. Rin was a very bright girl and found she really enjoyed learning new things. The toad had managed to teach her some of the basics, but Seishi could tell he was the type to get frustrated if his pupil didn't do as told or give him full attention. He had the worse habit of rambling on and on about things he thought he was a expert on, and Seishi had noticed Rin had a habit of her focus wandering to a passing butterfly or the like while he rambled, making the toad all huffy when he realized she wasn't paying attention.

"Well enough math for now, why don't you show me how many jumps you can do with your rope?" Seishi sat back, stretching some. She was more or less recovered from her poisoning, but she hadn't made to leave the palace yet. Every time she thought about it, she'd see Rin and remember that sad look she had when she asked if Seishi would be leaving again. She would probably just have to wait until Sesshoumaru left his palace again and took Rin and Jaken with him like last time.

Seishi sighed as she watched Rin jumping her rope, calling out numbers as she counted her jumps. The girl was a precious child… but all pups were really. Rin was bright, sweet, and had a heart of gold.

It was strange… when she was here, she didn't feel the same restlessness she had before anywhere else she had stayed for a time… Part of her felt like she could be content staying here with Rin… she could learn to tolerate the toad and Sesshoumaru… strangely enough, while here there was a sense of security as well, even if before Sesshoumaru was out for her blood for her smart remarks, while she had been injured on two occasions she had been cared for here. But no… this wasn't her home… hell, nowhere was home for her anymore. This was Sesshoumaru's palace, this was his home, and Rin was his adopted pup. Taking her gaze from Rin, Seishi looked skyward and sighed. She really should leave before she got any more attached to this place.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sad expression on Seishi's face as he stood in the spot he had been in when his eyes had caught a hold of her face. He had only been passing through on his way to attend to his business and his path just happened to take him near to where Seishi and Rin were playing that odd game that involved jumping over a rope. This was a side of the she-inu had not seen before. Not her usual saucy expression and confidence, but rather melancholic and lonely. He debated on ignoring it, but found himself instead staying there. He spoke up to give the signal that he was there, "Do you miss your homeland?"

Seishi nearly jumped out of her skin… damnit how did he keep sneaking up on her like that? She quickly tried to regain her usually smirk, but it only came out half-heartedly. "Sesshoumaru." She said in the slightest of greeting… but she wouldn't be outright rude to him with Rin nearby, besides, he hadn't done anything in the last few days to warrant her to be rude. "And yes… but then again no. I won't return there for anything."

Sesshoumaru walked up beside Seishi and watched Rin jump rope. "She adores you. After you left the last time she seemed to lose a lot of her energy. She was overjoyed when I returned with you a few days ago despite the fact that you were injured. You have grown to mean a lot to her."

Seishi chuckled, "Better watch it Sesshoumaru, I might end up stealing your adopted pup from you for my own." She of course was joking. Nothing would ever compare to the love Rin had for the seemingly cold Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself the smallest of smiles. He knew she was joking due the kidding tone she had spoken in, but he knew she was well aware that anyone that tried to steal his human pup would be slain. His eyes traveled done to the books near to Seishi's feet. He bent down and picked one up and opened it. As he read it he found out that the advanced mathematic equations written in the book had been solved by Rin. He knew because all the written work and the answers themselves where written in Rin's handwriting. "Rin... solved these?"

Seishi glanced over at the papers he held, and then looked back out at Rin playing, "She is a very bright girl if given the right encouragement and patience to prove herself as such." Then on a second thought, "I believe she may have the capacity to learn some of the more advanced sciences. Math and science to tend to go hand in hand… And seeing how this country has made some contact with traders from my own, I may also try to teach her some of my own language, so that in the future she will have an edge if she encounters any of the humans or demons from Europe."

Sesshoumaru turned the pages. The other pages showed other equations Rin had solved. He had already known that Seishi had been tutoring Rin as Jaken had come up to him and complained that she-dog had snatched the book from his hands claiming that he couldn't even teach a frog how to jump. But for Rin to make such an improvement after only a couple days studying with Seishi. He closed the book and looked out at Rin. She was happily jumping rope and singing rhymes, with a happy smile on her face as if she had not a care in the world. She had never looked unhappy under his care but these days she seemed even more giddy and cheerful then she had ever been. He then looked over at Seishi, "Tell me, what do you plan to do now? Your wounds are completely healed and the poison is more or less gone from your system. Will you be leaving again?"

Rin stopped jumping rope when she heard Sesshoumaru's question to Seishi. She looked over at Seishi, her eyes apprehensive. Fearful Seishi would announce she was leaving again.

Seishi hesitated, not sure how to answer… she still wasn't sure herself… "Well… As I told you the other night, I plan on sticking around… at least here in Japan. I told Rin I would stick around a while, and I never go back on my word unless it's beyond my control."

Sesshoumaru looked at Seishi for moment then replied, "If you desire, you may live here and assist in caring for Rin. I would like you to continue your lessons with her. She is improving drastically under your tutelage."

Seishi lofted a brow at him, "You want me to be her nanny in other words? And in return I get free room and board?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "If you require greater compensation, I will accept a reasonable offer. I have been unable to find any other demon willing to educate her and a human tutor will simply not do."

"Well then, how could I refuse? I don't need any compensation, room and board, are more then enough; it seems to me I get the better deal out of it in any case… I get to stop sleeping in trees and wondering where to look for food for the day, and spend all my time playing with Rin instead." Paused, then added, "My only condition is... I do have my own private matters to see to, I will be taking occasional leaves in absence, but I shouldn't be gone for very lone periods of time…" She still had to settle matters with Naraku and that boy, after all.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "As you wish. You are free to come and go as you please." With that Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk away.

Rin scampered over and clamped onto Seishi's leg, "Now we play together all the time."

Seishi laughed some and reached down, pulling Rin up into her lap and hugging her, "You bet…" she nuzzled her face into the girls' hair.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped out into his courtyard in the bright morning sunlight. It was time again for his routine patrol of his territory. He glanced behind himself to see Jaken preparing Ah-Un as he always did; Rin was there too of course, yawning, trying to chase away the lingering effects of sleep. Then Sesshoumaru saw something interesting, Seishi was emerging from the building fully dressed and looked ready to go. Was she truly planning to come along?

Seishi smiled brightly as she moved to join them. "Goodmorning." Noticed the slight questioning look in Sesshoumaru's gold eyes, even if it didn't show on his face. "Rin's education doesn't end just because you are taking her out with you."

Sesshoumaru looked at Seishi and decided she was serious about coming. Well as long as she stayed out of his way and didn't undermine his authority he was fine with it. Besides… after some past mishaps, it would be good to have an extra body to watch Rin. "Don't get in my way," was the only thing that end up coming out of Sesshoumaru's mouth.

Seishi smirked, "wouldn't dream of it,_ Sesshoumaru-sama…_" there was some mocking in her tone, but it was in a playful way rather then insulting. With that she moved over to join Rin and Jaken.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and his entourage sailed through the blue skies that overlooked Japan's Western Lands. Sesshoumaru's nose and ears were alert for the smell or sound of trouble. He didn't rely on his eyes much as his nose or ears would detect trouble before his eyes could see it. Jaken held on for dear life to the fluff of Sesshoumaru's tail since there no space left on Ah-Un for him. Rin wasn't really concerned with what was going on in her master's lands. She was more concerned about showing the various sights of the Japanese countryside to Seishi and pointing out various odd shaped clouds.

Seishi conversed quietly with Rin, taking in everything the girl was pointing out to her, and adding her own tidbits when she had any. They made a grand game of spotting clouds that looked like things. Rin being so happy to have Seishi with her warmed the demonesses heart and she was glad she decided to stick around.

Sesshoumaru ingored the girls and kept his vigil for trouble. He did not have a wait long as he keen nose soon picked up the smell for a gathering of several lower demons and one high-class demon in one place. He could only guess it meant trouble because when the rabble got together, it was never good. He changed directions and drew in to investigate.

Seishi glanced ahead when she noticed Sesshoumaru start to descend… She turned her gaze back to Rin, but her also kept alert as Ah-Un started to follow its master in his decent.

Sesshoumaru landed a bit of a ways away from where he sensed the gathering. No sense in alerting them that he was around until it was too late for them to run. He didn't wait to see what Seishi was doing. He knew Rin would stay with Ah-Un and Jaken. He immediately took off towards the gathering.

Seishi slid from Ah-Un's back as soon as it landed, but she only watched as Sesshoumaru started off… now she knew what was up… she had sensed the demons as well, but hadn't thought much of them, but they seemed to have drawn Sesshoumaru's attention. She would have followed, for curiosities sake if nothing else, but instead she stayed back with Rin… not that Ah-Un wasn't a good protector for the girl from what she had heard from Rin about the two-headed steed.

Sesshoumaru quickly closed in o the gathering and now he was able to hear what they were discussing more distinctly. "...and once we're finished that we can end up ruling this whole area. Think of that my friends!" came the voice of the person who was leading this gathering. He was probably the higher-level demon Sesshoumaru had smelled. A fox demon, while not very powerful these tricksters could be very annoying if given the chance to cast their fox magic. The rest smelled like regular rabble. Tanuki, squirrels, snakes, typical scum. Sesshoumaru slowed down to walking pace and walked out of the foliage right into the center of their meeting.

Seishi wished she knew what was going on… but she wouldn't leave Rin nor take the girl closer to possible danger… She couldn't see what was going on, so she instead expanded her senses to their keenest, drawing in all the information they could tell her… She listened with her ears, taking in every sound, filtering them to natural animal calls to the wind through the trees… listening for anything she would consider out of place… She drew in air slowly through her nose, sorting through the millions of different smells she could pick up just breathing… Though her stance next to Ah-Un remained relaxed and lazy, her body was alive and alert, every little hair sensitive and picking up the slightest changes in the atmosphere around her. Lastly she expanded one more sense that most demons had some caliber of, but very few humans could use… a six sense, she felt for the life energies of any living thing nearby; she felt for demon youki or human ki. She picked up Lord Sesshoumaru, his being the most potent, and then there were other demons in the area he was in… but nothing to powerful… She sighed inwardly… Well hopefully he'd make this fast…

The demons were very surprised to see this strange newcomer suddenly crash their meeting. The leader stood up and faced Sesshoumaru. "Hey pretty boy, what do you think your doing? Do you have a death wish?" The many demons stood up and formed a circle around Sesshoumaru. The leader folded his arms and smirked, "You have no idea what your dealing here. We are aiming to take over this land and you'll be our first victim. Get him boys!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and a single word escaped from his lips, "Baka..." As soon as he had spoken the words his energy whip appeared and his spun in a circle as the demons closed in around him. Then Sesshoumaru made the whip length longer and longer and the arc got wider and wider until his whip slashed the circle of demons to ribbons. A Fortunate few and their leader where able to see what was happening and back off just in the nick of time.

The leader now feeling a great lose of confidence screamed at his remaining followers, "Wha... what are you waiting for we still out number him... g..get him!" he managed to squeak out as he turned himself into a more evolved form of shippou's pink blob and quickly took to the air. Seeing their leader retreat, the other demons made a quick break for it as well.

Seishi could smell demon blood and acidy burnt flesh… they must have pissed him off… she had been so focused on sensing what was going on where Sesshoumaru was, she only now noticed Rin had gotten off Ah-Un and was holding her hand. Seishi blinked, then looked down at her, "No worries… He should be coming back soon." Rin nodded, she had no doubt Sesshoumaru-sama would be fine and be back soon. Seishi took her hand from the girls, ruffling her hair as she had gotten into a habit of doing. "Why don't we pick some flowers while we wait?"

Rin smiled brightly, "Hai, Rin will get some of the ones that Sesshoumaru-sama likes!" then she took off toward the largest patch of wildflowers nearby.

The fox demon returned to his normal form once he felt he had come a reasonably safe distance from Sesshoumaru. He sniffed the air to tell what was around him. Sesshoumaru was still a distance away. Probably still at the place where his gang had been, picking off stragglers. He also picked up another scent in the air, that of a human female, and a young on at that. "Perfect, after all that I could use a good meal to lift my spirits up." He set off in the direction of that appetizing treat.

Seishi paused as she had started to follow Rin… narrowing her eyes she searched around the tree line of the clearing they were in… One of the demons from that group had escaped Sesshoumaru was drawing closer to their location. Staying silent she slowly drew back… she'd see what this demon would do… knelling down in some grass that was tall enough to hide her, she kept an eye on Rin and kept her senses on the approaching demon.

The sly fox stalked Rin as quietly and inconspicuously as he could. He hadn't seen where the female dog demon had gone. He figured she had probably decided not to eat the human child for whatever reason and left. The area still smelled of her but it would since she had just been there. He saw the little girl crotch down to pick some flowers she had spotted and decided this was his chance and he sprang out of the foliage and rushed towards Rin.

His rush was all Seishi needed to see… before he could get more then a few steps, the dog demons was suddenly in front of him, silvery blue gaze as hard and sharp as ice as she was suddenly in his face, then to his side as her armored arm caught him in the throat in a clothesline. Soon as he was down, she had his arm, twisted it and forced him on his stomach so his other arm was more or less useless to try and strike at her. She kept his arm at an odd and painful angle as she dug a heeled boot into the small of his back. "Now you weren't planning to harm that little human pup over there, were you? Oh and before you think about changing shape, keep in mind I would _love_ an excuse to sharpen my claws on you…"

The fox snarled at Seishi, "Bitch! That brat is my prey! Release me and go get your own!" Didn't take Rin long to figure out what was going on and she quickly gathered up the flowers she already had and ran in the direction of Ah-Un and Jaken, where she was out of the way and safe.

Seishi eyes almost seemed violet as she glared down at the fox, "That pup is no one's prey, fox…" she put more pressure on his arm, "I should kill you just for attempting to harm her... you're lucky I'm the one who caught you and not her guardian, he would not have hesitated to end your miserable life faster then you could draw your last breath."

The fox demon howled in pain as Seishi put more and more stress on his limbs. "What are you? Some kinda human lover? You can't tell me you aren't tempted to devour that little human. They say the younger the better..."

Snarled and pushed his arm to the brink of almost snapping, "Filth… Demons as low as you sicken me… You have no honor or integrity… You think because you might be a little more powerful then others, it makes you better then them… your arrogance and ignorance disgusts me!" broke his arm with that, but didn't release it.

The fox's cries of pain reached new heights as Seishi snapped his arm. "D... damn you, self righteous whore. You'll pay for this..."

"Given the circumstances, it is within your right to kill him..." Sesshoumaru said as he made his presence and return known. How much he had seen or heard was known only by him.

Seishi glanced over at Sesshoumaru, then looked back down at the fox, releasing his broken arm and took up the other, twisting it as she had the first so he didn't get any bright ideas, "I have only been holding him for your judgment, Sesshoumaru… These are your lands after all… and he fled from the group you just dispatched."

The fox demon had gotten a lot quieter since the arrival of Sesshoumaru and with Seishi breaking his arm and threatening something similar to the other. He knew he was outnumbered and outclassed. He was praying to whatever gods there were to spare his life.

Sesshoumaru approached the fox demon. He was looking al ot more disheveled from the last time he had seen him. It was somehow ironic that only the leader of the pack of low demons he had disposed off had survived. He certainly wasn't much a leader at that. As soon as things went wrong he was the first to turn tail and run. It was shameful to flee from battle at any time but to the leader and leave your men behind to save yourself was the ultimate disgrace. Sesshoumaru though hard as to wither or not he was going to strike this petty demon down.

The fox was getting increasingly uncomfortable, as Seishi was not letting up on him at all. "Uhh you lordship, sir, can you call your bitch off? I swear I won't cause anymore trouble!"

Seishi's eyebrow twitched and her eyes took on a hint of red making the blue look violet again as she shifted her grip and dug her claws into the tendons of his wrist. "I am no one's bitch, fox." She ignored the foxes cries and whimpers as she released his arm but kept her heeled boot dug into the small of his back to keep him on the ground, "I wonder how long you'll survive with one arm broken and the other with the tendons in your wrist severed… there's a small chance you'll heal before a stronger demon comes along to finish you off and makes a meal out of you as you had wished to do to Rin… that's if Sesshoumaru doesn't decide to just kill you here and now for threatening his human pup."

Sesshoumaru crotched down in front of the fox. He reached out and touched the fox's cheek with one of his claws. His claw began dripping with poison that burned the fox's face. Slowly Sesshoumaru moved his claw around on the fox's face cutting and burning at the same time. Once he had finished the fox was left with a very disfiguring mark on his cheek. Sesshoumaru then spoke, "I have decided that to live for you would a worse punishment then dying right here and now. If you somehow survive to a point where you arms heal, you will be left with this scar for the rest of your existence. You will be a reminder to all of what happens when you cross Lord Sesshoumaru." He then stood and turned his back to the fox. "Get out of my sight." Seishi removed her foot from the fox's back at Sesshoumaru's dismissal, still glaring at the kitsune menacingly with slightly violet eyes.

The fox struggled to get himself up as quickly as he could and he shuffled away as best he could, trying to ignore the pain he felt all over his body.

Seishi watched him flee, and then closed her eyes, taking in then letting out a deep breath… When she reopened her eyes the violet was gone and they were their usually clear silvery-blue. She said nothing as she turned and headed back toward Rin and Ah-Un, ignoring the toad. Sesshoumaru also returned and once Seishi and Rin were upon Ah-Un again, the group rose into the air again as Sesshoumaru resumed his patrol of his territory.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Seishi had spent the morning with Rin in a small camp they had built the night before within walking distance of a lovely quiet lake. She and Rin stayed behind with Ah-Un while Sesshoumaru went off with Jaken for whatever reasons they had. Seishi had been going over Rin's lessons with her and at the moment they were taking some time off from mathematics and language and doing some art instead. Seishi had brought paper and charcoal for them to draw with for this, and was enjoying watching Rin have fun as she drew all kinds of things from flowers, to animals, to people on the papers.

"Sesshoumaru and the toad are coming back," Seishi let Rin know, as she herself sat up. She could smell the dog demon lord drawing closer. "Why don't you show him your drawings, Rin-chan?" Seishi started to gather up the charcoal and spare papers as well as some she herself had drawn on, to put away in the bag she brought.

Seishi glanced over as Sesshoumaru came through the trees; Jaken hurrying to keep up with his masters' larger strides. She watched as Rin ran up to greet them, her drawings in her hands for Sesshoumaru to see. Sesshoumaru regarded Rin and her drawings without expression and the toad seemed annoyed at the cheerful and energetic child. Seishi smiled to herself, turning her attention to the papers she was piling up into a neat stack, then slipped them into her bag. What a funny group she had gotten herself mixed up with…

Rin held up the first of her drawings to Sesshoumaru. Rin's drawings were rather crude as children's drawings usually are but despite her young age Rin's work show real potential. Rin's first drawing was a portrait she had done of Seishi. Sesshoumaru emotionless mask almost slipped for moment when he saw it. The picture was actually pretty well done but the nose was far too big for the face. He mentally tired to imagine Seishi's face with that nose. As small smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's face for a moment but was then gone just as quickly. "That very nice Rin." Rin nodded happily and moved on to the next picture, which was drawing of her and Seishi together near the lake.

Seishi drew herself up from where she had been sitting and moved over to join them, "Rin-chan draws very well for her age... many children her age, demon or human, would still draw stick figures." Turning her attention to Rin, "Rin-chan, why don't we go swimming in the lake? We need to wash up anyway as we have charcoal all over our hands."

Rin turned to Seishi looked down at her blackened hands, then back up at Seishi and nodded, "Hai!"

Seishi chuckled, "Why don't you go put your drawings into the bag while I dig out some soap?" Seishi turned and headed to where she left her own bag, digging out the soap sands she had used at the hot spring that one time Sesshoumaru walked in on her. She took a moment to unlatch and buckle her armor and kicked off her boots, leaving it in a neat pile near her things. Armor was not meant for swimming in after all… Left in only the bit of clothing she wore under it all, she moved over to Rin. As soon as the girl was done putting her pictures away, Seishi took her hand and started down to the lakeside.

Sesshoumaru was too proud to admit to himself that he had been watching Seishi the whole time she had been taking off her clothes. He had seen her body before but it had been a long time ago and only for a few moments. This time he had gotten a bit more leisurely look at her. He had to admit to himself, she was one sexy bitch. He looked away as if not interested as Seishi walked over and took Rin's hand. Sesshoumaru stood riveted to the spot as he watched Seishi lead Rin towards the lake. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow as he watched the two females walk off, '_I'll bet she's shaking her hips like that on purpose..._' he thought to himself.

Seishi paused at the water's edge, first searching for any signs of any resident demons, but there weren't any. She smiled and waded out into the water to test it. "Burr… it's a little chilly…" looked over at Rin. "Can you swim Rin or just want to wade?"

Rin eased a foot into the water a bit to test it; it was rather cold so she pulled her foot out. "Rin can swim, but the water is too cold for swimming." Seishi was about to answer, but then her senses perked up and she moved closer to Rin quickly.

"YA-TA!" came a loud yell that seemed to come out of nowhere as a large object hit the water a short distance away from Rin and Seishi. The huge splash sent a wave of water over Seishi and Rin drenching them. As the plume of water disappeared a boy in a red kimono and triangular dog-ears could be seen shaking off in the shallow bed of the lake. "Oy Kagome! C'mon on in, the water is great!" He shouted towards another bank of the lake, having not yet noticed Rin and Seishi.

Seishi stood there… blinked… then blinked again… then she narrowed her eyes, and then blinked again as recognition hit her… That was the same boy Sesshoumaru had been fighting the day she first set eyes on the dog demon lord. Sesshoumaru's little half-brother InuYasha; the same InuYasha the flea demon Myoga told her about. The hanyou seemed oblivious of Seishi and Rin standing there soaked because of him… they were down wind so he must not have picked up on Sesshoumaru's scent and Sesshoumaru only let his presence known when he wished it.

She wondered if she and Rin should just return… She rather not see the brothers get into another fight, which Myoga told her was very common whenever the two ran into each other. But another part of her was curious… she hadn't had any chance to converse with InuYasha or his human companions… the only things she knew of them she had learned from her time with the flea. She decided to let her and Rin's presence be known, "Hey pup! I think you owe us an apology!"

Upon hearing a strange voice bark out at him InuYasha was immediately on his guard whirling around with his hand upon Tessaiga's hilt ready to draw it at a moments notice. At that moment Kagome and the rest of InuYasha's gang arrived, "How can you stand that water? It's beyond fre- Hey who's that?" Kagome blurted out as she locked her soft eyes upon the drenched Seishi and the little girl with her. Kagome's eyes lit up as she recognized the child as Rin, "Rin-chan!"

InuYasha sniffed the air carefully picking the scent of Rin and the scent that he was sure belonged to the female. She was youkai, no doubt about that; smelled rather high class too. He could also tell that she was inu youkai like himself. He also recognized her scent from somewhere... where had he seen her before... "Who are you?" He said in low serious tone. He would not lower his guard in the presence of a demon. Not when Kagome was so close.

Seishi turned her silvery blue gaze to the humans of InuYasha's party, glanced down at Rin, and then turned her gaze back to the hanyou in the water. "My name is Seishi, and that's all I'm telling you. Now I'm still waiting for an apology, Pup."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. How dare this stranger order him around! "What you say bitch? Why don't you come over here and say that to my sword!" He hollered as he whipped the Tessaiga out and charged forward.

Kagome ran out into the shallows to play mediator as usual, "InuYasha, SIT!" InuYasha yelped in pain as the rosary around his neck pulled his face down into the water and the sediment on the lake's bottom.

Kagome turned to Seishi and bowed apologetically, "I'm so sorry about that. He didn't mean to offend you. Please accept or apologies for splashing you," she then turned to look at the flattened InuYasha, "and for this jerks absolute lack of tact." she added with a little venom.

Seishi lofted a brow… she would have stood her ground against his attack, but seemed she didn't need to. But she did need to ask one thing, "Um… Yes well... Apology accepted but... will he drown with his face in the mud and water like that?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome smiled and giggled, "Oh no, this sorta thing happens all the time." Throughout the whole interaction Rin had remained hidden behind Seishi's leg but now she felt the danger had passed he came out. Kagome noticed Rin come back out, "Hello there Rin, how have you been?" she crotched down to being her face down to Rin's eye level "Who is this your with? I thought you were with Sesshoumaru?"

InuYasha growled and grumbled as he pulled his face out of the mud and he got up on his knees. His clothes where sopping wet and was his hair and pretty much everything else. He couldn't believe that Kagome had sat him. He was only trying to protect her, why did she always have to get in his way? He growled irritably as his musings only made him angrier. The fact that he was wet didn't help his mood either. Finally the anger bubble burst and he put his hands on the ground and began shaking vigorously sending water all over anyone nearby, "Grrr I'm really pissed off right now!"

Kagome shielded herself from InuYasha as best she could as he worked off both the water and his frustration. She felt Rin take her hands in hers and she started chattering away. "Hello Kagome-san! This is Seishi-sama," she replied taking her hands off Kagome's hands and warping her arms around Seishi leg. "She is staying with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sango glanced over at InuYasha, not commenting on his being in yet another foul mood as she moved over to join Kagome. She was dressed in her usually traveling clothing, her Hiraikotsu on her back with its strap over her shoulder. Kirara was in her arms, having been taking a catnap while they walked. They had just stopped for a rest when InuYasha decided to go swimming. She waited politely for Kagome to introduce her.

Miroku walked up to join the group with Shippou trailing along beside him. He looked this newcomer over. Not bad, not bad at all... beautiful silvery hair, well gifted in the chest area, narrow waist, firm tight rear… yes not bad at all...

Kagome stood up and smiled at Seishi, "Nice to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 15 years old and in the ninth grade." she turned and seeing that all her friends where there she introduced them. "This girl here is Sango, she's a Taijiya and her cat is named Kirara. The little fox demon is Shippou, "she then turned towards Miroku, "and he is... hey where'd he go?" She blinked puzzled that Miroku that had been there a second ago was now gone. She turned towards Seishi and saw the houshi in question standing before her.

Miroku's eyes danced as he smiled, then he suddenly took her hands into his, "and my name is Miroku and dear lady would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Kagoem sweatdropped at Miroku... '_Gods, he'll even proposition a demon? There truly is no hope for him is there?_' she thought to herself

Seishi blinked, she hadn't even noticed the monk's sudden change in placement until he had her hands. She blinked again at his request and sweatdropped, "Eh…"

Seishi didn't even get to answer before the Hiraikotsu was off Sango's shoulder and love-tapped Miroku on top of the head… "Baka hentai…" Sango grumbled as she returned her weapon to her back.

Miroku backed off to nurse the painful bump on his as head he tried to save face, "Hehe I was merely joking. You appearance is so convincingly human that my emotions got the better of me…"

Shippou gave the monk a look, "Do you really think anyone is going to believe that?"

Kagome gave Miroku an "_I can't believe you_" look, the glanced over at hanyou that still hadn't gotten over being angry. "And the grumpy one over there is InuYasha. Don't let his prickliness fool, he is actually very kind hearted." Sango was still giving Miroku an irritated look. (¬¬ -- look).

InuYasha snorted, "Feh, don't make me laugh. I'm as cold hearted as they come."

Seishi chuckled at InuYasha, "Cold hearted huh? Sesshoumaru puts up a better front then you do pup, and he's anything but cold hearted himself."

InuYasha glared at Seishi, "Don't compare me that jerk! Hey wait you know Sesshoumaru? How could you? You smell to me like you come from somewhere far away. sniff sniff Hey wait a second, you have Sesshoumaru's scent all over you! Are you in cahoots with Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha's hand once again hovered over Tessaiga.

"I, Sesshoumaru, team with no one. I alone am all the power that is necessary." Came Sesshoumaru's voice from the forest's edge. Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the forest, flanked by Jaken and Ah-Un. Jaken stared contemptuously at InuYasha while Ah-Un glanced this way and that, not really interested in what was going on. How long Sesshoumaru had been there was unknown to everyone present except for Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha was in battle stance in flash placing himself protectively in front of Kagome. "Sesshoumaru you bastard why are you here?"

Seishi sweatdropped, "Down boy… he probably came because Rin and I were taking too long. Don't start a fight if there doesn't need to be one…" Seishi picked up Rin, "It was nice meeting you Kagome-san, Sanga-san, Miroku-san. We didn't really get a chance to talk much, but I am sure we'll meet again," and moved in the line between the brothers… Maybe she could get Sesshoumaru to go before a fight could break out between the feuding brothers; best to try and stop it before it started.

InuYasha growled at being interrupt again in a serious matter by a female and considered pressing it until he felt Kagome take hold of his Kimono as if begging him not to fight with Sesshoumaru. He growled in annoyance but moved his hand away from his sword and crossed them across his chest instead. "Keh, he got lucky for today."

Sesshoumaru's keen ears did not miss InuYaha's comment, but he paid it no mind. He was not one to be taken in by childish taunts. Besides both he an InuYasha knew that a match between them could only be a death match and now was not the time or place for that. He turned around and led his party away from InuYasha and his friends. Not a moment too soon in his opinion. There was just something about his hanyou brother that made his blood boil whenever he saw him.

Seishi had put Rin down so she could walk on her own up next to Sesshoumaru. Seishi paused and turned around and waved to the humans and InuYasha, "Next time we meet, do try to be more civil InuYasha, you're too cute to be so rude!" she called back, then gave the hanyou a winked before turning and moving to follow Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha sputtered, "C-cute? Hey get back here! What did you mean by cute!"

Kagome found herself a bit put out by Seishi's parting words. Sure InuYasha was cute but what did she have to say that for? She took a deep breath and assured herself that Seishi was only trying to tease InuYasha. An activity she found to be quite fun herself.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

Seishi spent many months as a frequent guest at Sesshoumaru's palace, spending her time there furthering Rin's education and keeping the girl company. Seishi did leave on occasions, but when she agreed to accept Sesshoumaru's offer they had agreed that she could come and go as she pleased. Rin was rather upset at first when Seishi mentioned she was going to go for a bit the first time since that agreement was met, but as time came and went and so did Seishi, Rin grew accustomed to Seishi being gone for a few days or sometimes even weeks, but the important thing was Seishi always came back and stayed longer then she was gone for.

Over this time she and Sesshoumaru talked on occasion… though it was more like of an offhanded talk then a friendly chat or an engrossing conversation. But during those little talks, Seishi gradually did let Sesshoumaru know a little more about herself and where she came from. She opened up some and talked some of her family, her father Richard Ironfang, a powerful European Dog Demon Lord whose main estate was in the British Isles. She mentioned how she had three mothers… Charlotte, a dog demoness from a noble family in France who mated Richard in an arranged marriage; Sakura, her own mother who was Japanese born that Richard had brought back with him from a visit to Japan; and later Tahirah, a Middle Eastern human woman. Now Seishi admitted that having two wives, let alone three, was seen as strange or even unheard of where she came from, but that didn't stop her father from keeping all three. As for the rest of her family, she had an older half brother named Alexander who was Charlotte's son, and then a little hanyou half-sister named Delilah who was born to Tahirah.

She talked about her life growing up, how she was raised to be a noble, respectable lady… Her father had her highly educated in mathematics, art, music, science, and language… She had learned about six European ones alone… but she also learned Japanese from her mother and some Arabic from Tahirah. Though it wasn't a normal practice for young noble ladies, she was trained in the ways of western style fighting and warfare. Her mother also had convinced Lord Ironfang to allow Seishi trained in some eastern style martial arts and weaponry as well. Sakura did not want her daughter cut off from the ways of her home country.

When Seishi reached the demon equivalent of an adult, her father gave her a sword… He said he she wanted to be a warrior she best have a worthy weapon. It was made from one of Richard's own fangs, but it remained nameless… It was up to Seishi to name her sword and to find it's true power… So after months of training with it and finally finding out its power, and upon Seishi's mother's suggestion, Seishi named it the Kitoiga. It's main ability she named the Buryoku no Kito... the Kitoiga seemed to absorb all magic forces and energies used against it... be it demon youki, human ki, or any other magical energy, then in turn, inverts it for it's own uses... The more powerful the attack used against the Kitoiga, the more it absorbs and retains, then the more powerful the returning attack, the Buryoku no Kito, would be... She also found it could nullify some energies as well… In a pure physical fight though, it was just like any other sword, unless the attacks against it were somehow enhanced by magic.

Seishi never mentioned her reasons for leaving home. Instead she just moved on to about her travels. She talked about her way through a lot of Europe, sickened by the war torn countryside… even if the dead were usually human, it still didn't seem right… This is where she started to earn her disgust for unneeded death and destruction. From there she moved on into Asia… heading due east… toward the homeland of her mother… Japan. She spent a few years' just wandering, learning things from the world as she traveled, not exactly in a hurry to get anywhere since no one was expecting her or anything. Now that she has reached the island country of Japan, and well… Sesshoumaru knew most of the rest.

While Seishi admitted much to Sesshoumaru, it was rare for the Lord of the Western to do the same. He rarely talked about himself or his past. Seishi didn't mind… she had learned most of that stuff from Myoga and some from InuYasha's group when she ran into them on some of her outings.

During these months, Seishi had a few run-ins with InuYasha and his friends, usually when his group and Seishi were both drawn to some demon disturbance. Those encounters let Seishi learn more and feel respect for the hanyou's human companions. In the aftermaths of battle, she got her chance to talk to them… though InuYasha wanted no part of it and when he did have a question, he barked it out like a demand. In any case, despite the rude pup, Seishi learned from Kagome and the others more about their mission for the jewel and some about their travels and some on the extent of Naraku's manipulation and aggression against each of them.

Seishi had given them some information of herself, though she kept the personal details of her past to herself, she did tell them of some of her journeys that brought her to Japan. Of the group, the monk seemed the most interested in hearing of the other lands she passed though… but then again… she wasn't sure he was listing intently because of her story or because he was thinking something perverted…

After learning that the youth Kohaku, who Naraku had sent her up against, was none other then Sango's little brother… Seishi couldn't help but feel glad their fight hadn't ended up with her killing… Even if her hesitation because he was so young was one of the reasons she faulted in the fight, she preferred that outcome to having killed him… She wouldn't have had the heart to face Sango if she had killed her little brother who the girl still had hope could be saved if Naraku was defeated. The underlining thing that started it all, the whole thing about the Shikon no Tama and the Priestess Kikyou, who InuYasha had been in love with, Seishi wondered what kind of drama she had fallen into…

After returning from these trips, the first signs of problems started to show… When this arrangement started Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care as Seishi came and went, but now if he was home when she returned, he started asking where she had been. At first she would just tell him, not really caring or thinking anything of it. Whenever she'd mention InuYasha and his friends as being part of her latest outing though, Sesshoumaru seemed to fall into a foul mood. Not that it showed on his face, but Seishi was getting to know him well enough to read him to an extent despite his emotionless mask. She figured it was just his thoughts and dislike of his brother that brought these moods about. But as it continued she started feeling like she was being interrogated, when she tried to leave and when she returned. Seishi might have agreed to tutor Rin, but she was still not one of Sesshoumaru's subjects or one of his servants, and Seishi felt he had no right to order her around. This brought about a few heated arguments. As a result, Seishi started leaving more often and staying away longer.

* * *

Seishi returned to Sesshoumaru's palace late one afternoon… she found that the lord of the keep was out, and Rin and Jaken with him. Only the lesser-dog demon palace servants went about keeping the place up for their master. Seishi was partly relieve and disappointed that they weren't there… She would be lonely without Rin to keep company with and the toad to pick on, but at least she wouldn't have to put up with Sesshoumaru's interrogation… 

She got some food from the cooks in the kitchens, and then headed up to the room she used while there. She changed out of her traveling clothes, letting the servants take them to be washed and mended. By now the entire now palace staff knew her and they didn't seem to mind tending to her even when their master was away. On contrary many of the servants liked Seishi. She was a guest of their master and they served her as such, but she would sometimes engage them in conversation and seemed generally interested in what they had to say. They weren't invisible to her. She knew that one of the female cooks had mated not long ago and would be going on leave soon because she was expecting her first pup soon, and one of the maids was having a fling with the young stable boy who took care of Ah-Un when Sesshoumaru are home.

In a simple robe, she headed down to the baths to enjoy a hot soak before bed. That was one perk to staying here… besides getting to spend time with Rin of course… Seishi could get a hot bath, a decent meal, and have a warm bed to sleep in.

Sesshoumaru returned to his palace with Jaken and Rin in tow about thirty minutes after Seishi arrived. "Hmph," Jaken snorted as they settled down in the courtyard. "That bitch must be back since her scent is all over. Smells recent."

"Yes, I believe she is in the bath house." Sesshoumaru mused as he moved towards the entrance to his palace.

Rin's face brightened up, "Really? Seishi-sama is back?" she squealed as she slipped down off Ah-Un and started moving towards the entrance.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked towards Jaken and Rin. "Jaken, take Rin to her quarters and help her review her studies. I will speak with Seishi alone..." He then made his way inside.

Seishi wasn't sure how long she soaked in the baths… but when she started to nod off she knew she best be getting out. So she dragged her damp body from the bath and toweled off most of the water before pulling on her bed robe. She was just leaving the baths when she sensed the lord of the manor had come home… How long had he been back? She hoped she could make it to her room without running into him… No doubt he would already know she was there…

Seishi headed straight toward her room, trying to move quickly, but not look like she was in a hurry. She slowed suddenly and walked normally… this was silly… she was acting like she was almost scared of running into Sesshoumaru… He didn't scare her, pissed her off to no end at times, but didn't scare. She sighed and turned a corner that would lead to the hall the door to her room was. She was glad to see no sign of the demon lord as she reached her door, reaching out and pushing the sliding door to the side to go in.

As Seishi opened the door she was greeted by the sight of the lord of the manor sitting against her wall with his eyes closed as if asleep. But he was of course, wide-awake, "You were gone for a very long time. Over a month this time."

If Seishi were in dog form, her hackles would have raised some; she had never expected him to go as far as to wait for her in her room. She tried to keep her temper down and her voice even, "Yeah, well you know… things happens… You can't always predict what you'll run into or how long things take." She moved into her room… though she was a bit uneasy about it… Sesshoumaru looked relaxed where he sat… but she knew he was anything but calm and serene.

The non-challenge in her noise infuriated him even more as he too struggled to keep his temper in check, "Where could you possibly go for a month? Rin's studies slip when you are gone for so long. She has advanced to a point where Jaken can longer be of assistance to her." Although there was truth in his words, he mostly using Rin's studies as an excuse for what was truly bothering him. Just what the hell was it this woman did on these little trips of hers? The fact that she refused to ever tell him anymore only made worse by the thought of whom she may be seeing. There had been a few times when she had returned reeking of the stench of his hanyou brother and his companions.

Seishi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she barked back at him… If she let her temper slip then they would just end up in another huge argument… but she couldn't hold back the venom in her tone, even if she wasn't yelling, "I've been all over the place, where else? I was over here for a little bit, then over there… then back near that place, then I took a little stroll over by that tree and around that one…" motioned around with her hands, obviously being bit of a smartass, "I was occupied, leave it at that. I came back like I said I would."

Seishi's tone pushed Sesshoumaru over the edge as he stood up and was instantly standing in front of Seishi, looming over her. "I asked you a serious question and you reply with your usual nonsense. You know for a fact that Naraku has taken an interest in you and still you parade around Japan like it's your own private playground. You presence her in Japan is an upset to the balance of power and I'm certain Naraku means to exploit that. From now on I'll need to always know where you are should Naraku make a move. I will not rest until I have slain him by my own hand."

Seishi fought the urge to take a step back from Sesshoumaru… she was too stubborn to show any fear or weakness. She almost snarled as she glared up at him, her eyes icy, "Damnit Sesshoumaru… What is your problem? I can't tell you where I'm going since I don't know myself when I go, and when I get back I can't tell you where I was since I don't know how to. I don't know the names of all the areas of Japan, I don't think you'll know what I mean when I say I was on a mountain in the north… when there are hundreds of mountains up there!" she drew in a deep breath, trying to fight the urge to slap him since he was standing so close, "When I started staying here, we had a verbal agreement that I would help Rin with her studies, and play her caretaker to an extent, and in return I got room and board at your palace, and I had the freedom to come and go as I please, no questions asked. Naraku or no Naraku." She paused, glaring right at him, even leaning forward some, "I have not broken my side of the bargain… When I am here I spend all my time with Rin and you have said yourself she has advanced greatly under my tutorage. I am keeping my side of things and in interrogating me like you have been, you are not keeping up yours."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "I will alter the deal as necessary to protect my realm, my vassals, and even you"

Seishi open opened, but she wasn't able to even make a reply to that… She was still extremely pissed, but at the some time she felt some confusion that made it hard to get out a smartass reply. Her rage fizzled some and her tone lost its edge, so she just stated one last thing calmly, "That might be your feelings on the matter, but as it stands, I am still not one of your followers, not one of your servants, not one of your subjects. I have no allegiance to you other then respect and our agreement, and you have no power to have say over what I do. If you tend to break our agreement, then I have no obligation to keep to it either. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go to bed."

"Maybe so, but as long as you reside within my realm you have an influence on what happens here which is my direct concern" Sesshoumaru replied trying desperately trying to control his anger.

Seishi sighed and turned her face away, breaking eye contact, "Then perhaps I should start thinking of retaking up my wanderers boots so I am no longer a interruption." Looked back at him, her eyes no longer icy, instead they were kind of empty, maybe even a little sad, and very weary. "Can this wait for another time? I just got back and haven't had any real rest the whole time I was away. I was looking forward to sleeping in a bed tonight."

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment, "This conversation is not over..." then he left the room.

Seishi watched him go, and then sighed… and here she had started to feel like she found a home again… She was to tired to continue worrying about it that night… she got ready for bed, then curled up to sleep. Outside the room hovering over a tree branch near the window, the wings of a Saimyohou buzzed as it listened in and the argument of the two inu reached its master's cunning ears...

* * *

The next morning, Seishi got dressed in her freshen clothing and armor that the Servants had left there… by her door. It wasn't even dawn yet as she slipped into Rin's room… wanting to see the girl since it had been a month… she silently apologized to the girl for not sticking around long enough to visit with her this time. She kissed Rin's forehead, then slipped back out of her room silently. With her demon aura compressed to almost null and keeping quiet about it, Seishi slipped out of the palace and once out, wasted no time to take off into the wilderness at top speed, putting as much distance as she could between herself and Sesshoumaru before he became aware she had left again, this time without even a word.

* * *

To Be Continued…**

* * *

**

Author's Note - FanArt

* * *

Dee:

Hey everyone. First off, my counterpart Rye (NarakuEvilYoukai) and I (DeDeKitty), would like to thank you all for taking the time to read our story and thank all of you who have left reviews. I'm glad you all seem to enjoy the story and I am extra glad to hear so many people seem to like my original character Seishi. n.n

Rye:

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing because the reviews encourage us to keep writing more!

Dee:

Anyway, this little note isn't really just to thank you all, but to let you know of a simple web page I made in light of reviewer Anaelys's saying they wished to draw Seishi. Pretty much the page will be a "The Tail of Two Inu" FanArt page. I have someone else who is also working on a FanArt picture for this story, so I decided to make a page so the pictures can be shared with everyone. If anyone else would like to submit some FanArt, you're more the welcome to send it to me in secondary e-mail that I will more or less be using only for this reason. You can find the E-Mail and the URL for the FanArt page in my profile.

* * *

DeDeKitty (UserID: 293983) 

NarakuEvilYoukai (UserID: 524651


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Seishi wandered around a bit… she really had nowhere to go, so all she could do was wander around. She was a bit sulky as she thought over her and Sesshoumaru's arguments… No matter how many times she ran it over in her head, she could not justify Sesshoumaru's attitude recently. She almost felt like a wayward pup that Sesshoumaru was trying to keep in check. Sesshoumaru had no right to act like that! She was not a subject of his territory or servant of his castle under his rule; she was not his loyal follower like Jaken; she was not his adopted family like Rin… half the time she didn't even know if you could consider them friends! How dare he try to get bossy with her!

Her anger fizzled some as she sighed and sat back against a tree. But then again… as frustrated as she was with him right now… she didn't really want to have to leave. She had come to love Rin as if the girl was her own… she even grew accustomed to the Toad… and like it or not, she'd miss Sesshoumaru as well. It wasn't so long ago she remembered spending a quiet moment with Sesshoumaru, telling him some about her life before Japan… Even if he had been more or less silent and ever distant the whole time, she had started to feel like she might have found a home there after all.

The thought of loosing her new home made her feel empty inside and the loneliness of years of wandering came back to her. Could she really stand leaving? Like it or not… she'd miss it here… She didn't want to have to leave it behind and start wandering again.

She couldn't image leaving Rin… the little girl had quickly found a place in Seishi's heart. Who would continue her education? Who would be her playmate? Who would teacher her about the things she would need to know as a woman? She really doubted that toad was up to that challenge… Rin was so sweet, trusting and honest… Seishi felt like she wanted to protect her.

Jaken… she had grown accustomed to that annoying imp… she'd miss even him if she left. Sure he was aggravating… more arrogant then he had right to be, and sometimes very ignorant… but he was unwaveringly loyal to Sesshoumaru, and sometimes that, and his fear of the wrath of the lord he so worshiped, made the toad do things even when he was terrified of them, so she had to give him some credit.

Then there was Sesshoumaru… The handsomest male she had ever laid eyes on; beautiful and deadly and impossible to get close to. Sure it was attractive and strong, but he was also cold and emotionless on the outside, as well as a bit arrogant, and it totally impossible to figure out what was going on inside his head. Maybe if she could get some clue what was going on inside that hard skull of his, they wouldn't need to argue so much.

Why did he have to be so infuriating? If he would just back off some they might be able to be civil with each other for more then a few days. Sighing, Seishi drew herself back up to her feet, moving on in her aimless trek, trying to calm down her temper and think of a solution other then packing up and leaving Japan.

* * *

Seishi could tell that the others around her could tell something was bothering her… Kagome looked like she wanted to say something, Sango and Miroku were watching her wearily, and even InuYasha had a single gold eye on her from where he lounged on a branch with his back against the truck in a tree behind where Kagome sat. The group was used to InuYasha being broody and sulky, but when they ran into Seishi, the dog demoness was usually full of energy, cheerful, and joking.

Seishi had ran into the group earlier that day… knowing no one else really in Japan, she decided she'd visit with them a bit. Though it was a quiet visit as she was gloomy and the others were picking up the vibe and were unsure how to act or say around her.

Finally InuYasha's patience ran out and look towards Seishi, "Damnit, I can't take it anymore! Did you and my brother have a falling out or something?"

Kagome glared at InuYasha, "InuYasha, sit!"

InuYasha yelped as he kissed the ground for the bazillionth time. He pulled his nose up out of the dirt and returned Kagome's glare, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"How can you be so insensitive? If she wants to say anything she'll say it when she's ready." Kagome shot back fiercely. Kagome then turned back to Seishi, "Sorry about that. Hey I know are you hungry?" Kagome dug through her huge yellow backpack and dug out a bag of potato chips. She then opened the bag and offered them to Seishi, "Here, it's not the best things to eat in the world but they're pretty good."

"…" Seishi regarded the fallen hanyou with an unreadable expression. She really didn't know how to answer his question… it didn't make her angry so much as kind of sad… Were she and Sesshoumaru having a falling out? Sure they didn't always agree and when they first met he had tried to kill her a few times… but they had sort of come to an understanding and respect and Seishi had thought they might have even friends… or close to it anyway… Seishi turned her gaze to Kagome as she offered her the chips, but she shook her head, "Thank you Kagome-chan, but I'm not very hungry."

"You know, there are some hot springs near here, and we have a couple of hours of light left before dark. Why don't the three of us girls go take a bath?" Sango suggested then. Whenever it was she or Kagome who was having the sulks, a good soak and girl talk always seemed to help.

Miroku smiled at the idea, "Yes a dip in the spring might help clear the air. We'll leave this one to Sango and Kagome."

Seishi shrugged, "I suppose… I haven't had a nice bath since I lift the castle…"

Kagome stood and grabbed her some stuff out of her bag, "Ok then lets go!"

Sango nodded and stood up, dusting off her bottom, then glanced back at the monk, "If we even hear a twig snap nearby you are in for it…" She picked up her weapon. "Come on, Kirara can lead us right to the springs."

Miroku put on his best pure face, "Sango, do you truly believe I would betray the trust of beautiful maidens?"

Shippou gave Miroku a look, "You've been caught in the act before..."

Miroku smiled, "Ahh… but that was only because I sensed a dangerous demonic presence in the area."

Kagome looked at Miroku out of the corner of her eyes, "The only demon around when we bathe is you."

Miroku sweatdropped and hung his head in defeat.

Inuyasha and Shippou both sighed, "baka..."

"Let's get going else it'll be dark before we even get there," Sango reminded them, moving after Kirara who was starting off into the nearby trees.

Kagome followed behind Seishi and Sango and Kirara led the way to the hot spring.

Seishi sighed as she walked with the other two girls, "I can smell the springs from here… it's not far at all…" Seishi's gaze fell on Sango's little cat demon companion as she carefully picked her way through the forest in her delicate kitty way.

As Seishi had predicted, the springs were not even a five-minute walk away from the camp. After checking for signs of nearby youkai or anything else that could be dangerous, Seishi and the girls began to strip out of the clothing, with Kirara on watch duty.

As they sunk into the water, their was silence again for a moment, then Kagome started to say something, but Seishi suddenly exploded. "Who the bloody hell does he think he is?"

Kagome shut her mouth and forgot what she was about to say, she sunk a bit further into the water ready to listen to whatever Seishi had to say. She had to admit she was curious. Seishi had been through a lot with Sesshoumaru and seen parts of him that she would never see. She had to wonder, when he wasn't fighting... what was Sesshoumaru really like?

"At first it was all grand and good, I watched out for Rin and helped her with her studies, in return I got free room and board at his castle and could come and go as I damn well pleased! Then he suddenly decides he wants to know where I'm going and where I've been? It's none of his bloody business, and I don't appreciate his interrogating me. It makes me feel like he sees me as some wayward pup who can't take care of herself and he has to keep warden on so I don't get into mischief or something; and using the threat of Naraku as an excuse just pisses me off more. If I can more or less hold my own against Sesshoumaru in a fight, I think I can damn well take care of myself!" Seishi hadn't worded her complaints or thoughts aloud before now, so it all came out like water from a broken dam.

Sango remained silent, not really sure what to say… then again the way Seishi was going on, there wasn't much room for her or Kagome to say anything anyway.

Kagome listen to Seishi intently completely sympathetic. She understood in her own. After all InuYasha always kept a pretty tight leash on her as well. She couldn't even go home for a little while without providing him with a detailed and legitimate reason for doing so. But InuYasha was sweet in his own way and his possessiveness was his way of showing affection, but still... it could really hamper a girl's life. After all she was a junior high school student, she had exams to prepare for if she had any hope to getting into high school. But she pushed those thoughts out of her head. Right now she was here for Seishi...

Seishi continued to go off for a little bit, about how she was not in any way, someone Sesshoumaru had right to have command over, and how if it wasn't for Rin she would leave, and some more heated declarations and complaints, but soon she started to calm down… she sighed, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to go off like that."

Kagome smiled, "It's alright... Do you feel better now that you've said all that?"

Seishi nodded, "Some… at least where the anger is concerned… but I am still worried… I don't want it to come to my having to leave… as much of a pain Sesshoumaru is, that place is the first one I've been to that almost felt like a home to me since I left mine own in England so many years ago…" Seishi was using something Kagome called _Shampoo_ that she said she brought from her home. It smelt nice and made her scalp tingle as she rubbed it into her long platinum locks. She ducked under the water to wash the soap out.

Sango had been quieter after Seishi's outburst drew to an end… She was curious… being a Taijiya with her knowledge of demons and their behavior and habits, and from seeing InuYasha and Kagome together… she couldn't help but wonder… She watched as Seishi surfaced after going under the rinse her hair, "Seishi-chan, have you ever thought that perhaps there was something more behind why Sesshoumaru has been treating you differently? I don't know him very well, the only times we ever see him if when he and InuYasha are fighting or we're all on the same trail after Naraku… But he doesn't seem the type to take much notice of things unless he has his own personal reasons to… His taking such interest in where you are going and have been, maybe it just means he cares to some extent?"

Seishi hesitated at Sango's words… then sighed, "Well whatever the case, he's still a pompous, bossy, arrogant…" she stood up from where she had been sitting in the spring, "personal honor-blinded, cold…"she could go on and on with this listing for a bit… Seishi heard a twig snap nearby but she ignored it… if Inu-pup and the monk wanted a peep show, she didn't care as she continued listing Sesshoumaru's most annoying traits.

Sango on the other hand had scooped up a rock from the spring bottom and had turned to throw it at the perverts, "Hentai hou…shi" she froze in mid-throw.

"And he's totally…" Seishi started, noticing Sango's stricken look, she followed the Taijiya's gaze and blinked at what she saw, "standing right there…" Seishi felt rather embarrassed... not because she was naked but because she had been going on and on and had no clue how long he had been there, but her embarrassment soon turned to anger. "What do you think you're doing! You don't walk in on girls bathing you baka hentai!"

The Lord of the Western Lands said nothing as he looked at the two humans and the one inu in the hot spring. If this had been a normal day for him he might have taken the chance to admire Seishi's body again, but he was far too furious at the moment to care whether or not Seishi or any of the girls had any clothes on. Sesshoumaru walked over to near the water's edge his unflinching cold eyes locked onto Seishi's angry defiant eyes, "Get out..."

Seishi narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru… she could tell he was in a foul mood from the start… if it had just been the two of them she would have refused, but if Sesshoumaru snapped, Sango and Kagome might get caught in the crossfire… Slowly Seishi started to wade out of the spring, heading toward where the girls had left their clothing.

Sesshoumaru did not even wait for Seishi to get out of the water completely. As soon as she was within his reach he moved like lightning and seized her by the scruff of her neck and hoisted her out of the water. He didn't pause for a moment as he slung her over his shoulder and turned at started to walk away with her. "Jaken..."

The little toad knew what his master wanted of him and he quickly ran over to the pile of clothes and picked out Seishi's belongings and gathered then up. Before he ran to join his master he gazed at the two humans in the water. "Feh, humans are disgusting..." were his thoughts on the matter as he left to follow after Sesshoumaru.

Seishi yelped at his hauling her out the water unkindly by the scruff of her neck, next she knew, she was blinking back at Sango and Kagome still in the hot spring as Sesshoumaru walked away with her.

At that moment InuYasha and Miroku burst into the clearing where the hot spring was. InuYasha had Tessaiga in his hand and looked beyond pissed, "Sesshoumaru! Where are you how dare you show your face here! Where is he! Where-" The battle lust quickly drained from both InuYasha and Miroku's faces as they saw both Kagome and Sango attempting to get out of the hot spring.

Kagome could hardly believe what she has just seen. She couldn't believe Sesshoumaru had the audacity to treat Seishi that way. She scrambled to get out of the water and change into her clothes so she could chase after but then the boys burst into the scene at exactly the wrong moment. Kagome felt anger boil up inside her as everything that just occurred spun around in her head so fast that it all came down to a simple word, "SIT!"

InuYasha found his face in the dirt for the second time that day. He growled angrily. He felt that he had not deserved that. He came here out of the concern for Kagome and this was the thanks he got? "Grrrrrrr, Kagome what do you think your-"

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome screamed as she struggled to work over the major stress bomb she had built up.

Sango scrambled to their clothes and held hers against herself as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and threatened to use it on Miroku's head, since the monk was making no move to give them their privacy, "Turn around and let us get dressed hentai!"

Miroku gulped, "h-hai" and quickly turned around picked up the flattened InuYasha and made himself scarce.

* * *

"Gods damn it Sesshoumaru! Put me down! You can bloody wait for me to get dressed!" she started to kick her legs. Last time he dared carry her like this she had been weakened and getting over injuries and poison, so unable to really fight the humiliation. At least then she had a robe on! This time he was carrying her though the forest butt-naked for the entire world to see! "Put me down!"

Sesshoumaru ignored Seishi's complaints and continued on his trek through the forest. She could yell and scream all she liked but it would not change his mind. "Silence, you have only yourself to blame."

Seishi's temper started to rise, "What the bloody hell are you talking about! What did I do to deserve to be humiliated in front of the others like that!" When he didn't answer her, "Damnit don't ignore me Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru growled dangerously, "I told you to tell me when you were leaving, but you snuck out of the palace in the middle of the night? Are you a wayward pup? Have you not smelled the changes in the air recently?"

Seishi's hair fluffed out some as if her hackles were raising, a growl growing in her throat, "Is that what you think of me? Some wayward pup you need to baby-sit? I don't need a babysitter, Sesshoumaru, and I will not stand to be treated like I do."

Sesshoumaru snarled, "If you do not wish to be treated as such then why do you conduct yourself that way? The air all about these lands is putrid with Naraku's shouki. He is now virtually impossible to trace. Until he is dead it no longer safe anywhere."

"I don't need to be protected Sesshoumaru!" Seishi snapped, "If I did I wouldn't have survived as long as I have out in the world! I would have been dead long before I ever met you!"

"You take him too lightly. He will not challenge you while you are able to fight back. He will wait until you are most vulnerable then strike. I will not allow him to have you." Sesshoumaru found himself blurting out.

Seishi hesitated, then shook it off and growled, "I would rather risk my end then to be kept like a caged bird for my own protection, Sesshoumaru. If you insist on continuing to act like this… I will gather my things and bid my farewell…" her heart sank… that had been the last thing she wanted to happen... but she would not give up her independence or let go of her resolve to keep it. Violet energy started to pulse around her hands, and it seemed to let off a vapor that started to fill the air like fog. The purple substance solidified into a liquid that dropped from her claws but it evaporated into more vapor before it could hit the ground. She dug her claws into Sesshoumarus' back, "Put me down!"

Sesshoumaru growled at the pain and at the outrage that she would dare to use poison against him. "You just made a dangerous mistake..." Sesshoumaru's claws began to drip with his own acidy green venom and dug his claws into one of Seishi's legs. "You are coming back..."

Seishi yelped at his claws digging into her leg. Her attack was something like Sesshoumaru's own Dokkasou, but she called hers Amaigekidoku. Toxic violet poison... it could be deadly poisonous to humans and other mortal creatures in a small dose, because it could stop their hearts and shut down their nervous systems, and tended to be paralyzing to other demons... It can came in the form of toxic vaporous mist that can be inhaled or she could turn it into a more potent liquid form such as she was now using against Sesshoumaru. The does required to paralyze depended on the strength and size of the demon.

Seishi refused to give in; even if she could feel Sesshoumaru's poison searing her flesh. She only intended to paralyze him so she could get away, but at this rate by the time he couldn't move, she would to poisoned to an extent that she wouldn't get very far… but a stubborn part of her made her hold on and not stop, even if it was ill-advised and against logic. It was a battle of wills with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru also steadfastly refused to back down. His pace was already slowing as his felt his limbs start to become heavy. Her poison was more potent then he had thought but she had experienced his poison before and knew what it meant for her. Then his nose caught another scent, it was distant but distinct, and it was a scent that made his stomach churn. "No... not now..."

Seishi growled… she could feel his venom moving into her blood stream and spreading through her like searing flames… she could tell when it was starting to seep into her brain since her vision started to swim… You'd think after as much poisoning she had been getting in Japan, she'd have started building some immunity to it. Knowing if she pushed any more, his poison might well kill her, she withdrew her claws from Sesshoumaru's back, letting her arms hang limply… "Damn you Sesshoumaru…" she uttered faintly... she was going to end up stuck in her sick bed again…

Sesshoumaru removed his claws from Seishi leg once he felt Seishi remove hers from his back. He pace had now significantly slowed. He knew they were in trouble. Seishi was now full of his poison and would be out of it and his blood now had Seishi's venom, which would leave him in a similar state. He staggered over to a nearby tree and set Seishi against it. Then he sat down next to her. He did his best to kept down his youki and his scent as he tried to buy time.

Seishi eyebrows frowned as she tried to focus, was it just her or did Sesshoumaru suddenly seem like he was alert. Oh well… she wasn't in any state to demand what was going on… but she did sense him lower his youki… was he… actually hiding from something?

At that moment a strong gust of wind blew threw the area and a figure descended from the sky on a feather. The figure landed near to the tree where Sesshoumaru and Seishi were. The figure smirked, "Well, well, having bad day are we?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at the person who addressed him, "What do you want Kagura?"

Seishi tried to focus her gaze on this woman… bloody hell… now what… … that woman… she smelt somewhat familiar… kind of like… Naraku's puppets?

Kagura grinned slyly as she opened her fan, "I wish we could meet under better circumstances, but I've come to kill you and take the girl. So don't make it too difficult now."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Touch her and I'll rip you to shreds..."

"Now, now, that's not very nice. You aren't in much of a position to rip anything to shreds. I'll bet you can barely stand up." Kagura said in flirty tone.

Meanwhile Jaken was watching the exchange from across the way. He had fallen behind carrying all of Seishi's armor and belongings and Sesshoumaru had gotten far out ahead of him. Now that he finally caught up he found both his master and Seishi stricken by each other's poison and now Naraku's pawn had shown up. Things looked pretty bad. "Sesshoumaru-sama... I knew that woman would be the death of you..." he muttered under his breath as he watched unable to assist his master.

Despite the fact of how weak his body felt and the fact that he was struggling to stay awake, Sesshoumaru showed no weakness, "I possess more then enough power to send you into oblivion."

Seishi wasn't sure how to take what was going on... she could hear and see what was going on... but her body wasn't about to move, let alone lift a finger to defend herself.

The wind blades whipped towards Seishi and then there was a spray of blood. As the confusion cleared Kagura saw Sesshoumaru lying on top of Seishi acting as a human shield. Deep gashes covered Sesshoumaru's body and blood flowed freely from the wounds. Yet despite the wounds and the toxins in his system Sesshoumaru began to rise to his feet.

Seishi eye's widened in shock… as groggy as her senses were, she wasn't so far gone she didn't register what just happened… Why? What could have compelled him to do something so reckless and risky to his own well-being?

Kagura smiled, "How admirable! Are you truly the same Sesshoumaru that rules the Western lands with an iron hand? This bitch certainly has changed you hasn't she? Heh, and now your going to die for your love. Rest assured that she'll be well taken care of after your tragic demise. Fujin no Mai!" Again the air blades lashed at Sesshoumaru's body creating new wounds and making others worse.

Still Sesshoumaru refused to fall. The emotionless mask on his face was gone and was replaced by a face that openly showed his rage. "Bastard..." Sesshoumaru's eyes then took on a deep red hue and his youki rose rapidly. Partials of dust and stray blades of grass got caught up in the flow of youki and it all created a whirlwind around Sesshoumaru.

Seishi had to close her eyes and turn her face away to protect it from the debris Sesshoumaru's youki was stirring up.

Kagura's eyes widen as she realized what Sesshoumaru was up to...

Sesshoumaru's body began to grow and his human appearance melted away as he took on his true form, a giant white dog. The dog was however missing a front leg. Sesshoumaru was forced to use his other front leg to do the job of both. The result was very wobbly giant dog, not to mention he was still suffering from the poison.

Once the turbulence of the youki died down, Seishi forced her eyes open and looked up at the giant animal before her… He didn't look like her father or brother in their dog forms… though her mother had some similar traits though she was much smaller in size… Must be that they were different breeds since they were from different places… In any rate, his size and power was impressive even in high powered dog demon standards…

Kagura frowned, "How freighting, all you've done is given me a large target. Die Sesshoumaru! Ryujin no Mai!" Kagura launched her ultimate attack at the huge dog. Sesshoumaru used his remaining strength to leap high into the air, maneuvering around the twister and descending in a diving attack.

Kagura weighed her options. Sesshoumaru was simply incredible. Despite all that he had gone through he still was fighting as if at full strength. He was attacking as if his life was of little importance to him when compared to victory. Technically she still had an advantage, but at the moment she felt like a cat trying to stop a rampaging bull. "Hmm, unlike him… my life is important to me. There will plenty of chances in the future to get the bitch..." she plucked one of the feathers in her hair out and threw it up. The Feather grew quickly and it carried her up into the air and away from the irate inu on the ground.

Seishi felt her consciousness start to weaver… the poison, which was much more potent and dangers, unlike hers which was only meant to paralyze, and exhaustion from fighting his poison, was starting to catch up to her. But she wanted to see the result of this fight… Seishi saw the woman flee… and that was the last she saw before her eyes closed and darkness took her.

Seeing Kagura leave Jaken emerged from hiding, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru quickly changed back to his human form and then immediately fell to the ground completely spent and his wounds still bleeding freely.

Jaken raced over to Sesshoumaru and pushed something in his face, "Sesshoumaru-sama, eat this. I found it in one of Seishi's pouches. I believe it may be an antidote to her venom."

Sesshoumaru opened one eye and looked at the herbal mix Jaken was holding. An antidote? Why would Seishi carry an antidote to her own venom around... then again considering her tendencies of avoiding killing when she could, it wasn't that surprising… No matter at this point anything was worth a try. He seized the mix in his teeth and quickly consumed it, the closed his eyes again.

Jaken instantly began panicking, "Oh no… he's dead! My lord Sesshoumaru is dead! How could he have been killed like this? Master, I told you that the bitch would be the death of you but you didn't listen to me! Now your dead and I'm all alone in the world!"

A hard fist descended upon Jaken's head and snapped him out of stupor. He turned around to she his master's eyes fixed upon him. Sesshoumaru's eyes looked murderous. "Jaken, if you do not be silent and get Ah-Un immediately I truly will kill you." Jaken squealed in fear and left as fast as he could to summon Ah-Un.

As Jaken left, Sesshoumaru pulled himself over to a large rock, which was the closest thing to a support he could find. He propped himself up and tried to slow his breathing down. He clutched his hand over his heart as he felt it beating a mile a minute and he could barely breathe. He felt the herbal mix he had taken begin to take effect and his heart finally began to slow down, but the process was slow going as he had lost a lot of blood and much of the poison had already been absorbed into his organs. He took a few deep breaths to speed the process and gradually breathing became easier. He relaxed the hand he had over his heart and gazed up at the sky. How had he, Sesshoumaru, gotten into such a desperate situation?

If a demon came by or Naraku's minions returned, Sesshoumaru would be unable to fend them off a second time. His survival and the survival of Seishi depended upon Jaken making it back in time with Ah-Un. He had been careless and let Seishi make him loose his temper. He glanced over at the unconscious and still bare dog demoness out of the corner of his eye, before closing them again. Perhaps there was some truth in Jaken's words; maybe it would be a woman that would end up getting him killed. He had only one word to say concerning himself and the situation right now, "Pathetic..."

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15

* * *

**

When Seishi was next aware of the world around her, she groaned inwardly… Again she found herself waking up in bed at Sesshoumaru's palace after falling unconscious from one reason or another… She really needed to stop making a habit of this… But the fact she was waking up to the familiar scent of Sesshoumaru's palace, meant that they both much have survived…

Forcing unwilling eyes open, she glanced around… she was alone… Not surprising… Rin was probably keeping vigil over Sesshoumaru… Some guilt hit her as she remembered the bloody gashes across Sesshoumaru's near flawless form, if you didn't consider his messing his left arm, that were because he had protected her instead of himself.

Now she owed him an apology and a thank you… again… another reoccurrence she needed to stop now before it became a habit. Well besides her body feeling sick and achy all over, Seishi sat up and slid her legs to the side of her futon, setting her feet on the ground. The wound from Sesshoumaru's claws had been tended to and since she was able to move and her body recovering, she must have been treated for his toxin.

Dragging herself to her feet, a little wobbly, but able, she moved to her door. She was glad to find herself in a bed robe and no longer in the buff… Just how many people in the palace had gotten a look at her before someone bothered to cover her up she wondered… oh well… she wasn't going to worry about it now.

She probably should have stayed in bed longer… but part of her wouldn't let her settle back down until she saw Sesshoumaru… It wasn't out of concern… parish the thought… she just… wanted to make sure he was in one piece and recovering… that's all… really…

She came to the dog demon lords door, and could hear low voices inside… probably some of the healers where in with their lord now tending to him… If Sesshoumaru didn't know Seishi was outside his door, then he really must have been hurt… in any case; she rapped her knuckles against his doorframe softly.

At the sound of the knocking Sesshoumaru turned his senses to the door. Sensing it was Seishi he quickly dismissed his servants. The servants slide the door open and quickly shuffled outside leaving the door open for Seishi. Even though their lord was in a recovering state he was still not to be trifled with.

Sesshoumaru sat up against the wall, his wounds bound. Since his servant had just started the process of changing his bandages he had his shirt off and a sheet covered his bottom section, underneath which he still wore his hakama pants.

Seishi hesitated… then slowly stepped into the room. Her gaze swept the room once before she turned and drew his door shut again for his privacy. "I didn't mean to interrupt…"

Sesshoumaru's emotionless was back in place, "If you had been an inconvenience I would have told you to leave and come back later."

Seishi managed the slightest of smiles… More likely he was tired of all the palace healers buzzing around him and welcomed a likely excuse to shoo them off a bit… Why was she here anyway? She had wanted to see that Sesshoumaru was in once piece and looking at the bare-chested lord now, he was obviously going to recover… But she found herself moving forward anyway, and taking hold of a loose length of bandage that had been left by the healers starting to remove one of the bandages around Sesshoumaru's upper right arm, "May I?"

Sesshoumaru watched Seishi for moment after her asking to continue changing his bandages in the place of the healer. Up until now the only time they had ever touched each other was when fighting or him carrying her, other then that they never had any physical contact. Allowing Seishi to change his bandages would put him in a vulnerable position if she should choose to attack him. But he felt that Seishi was not the type to do something so underhanded. Despite how he had treated her he couldn't sense any malice or anger from her and having a beautiful demoness change his bandages was certainly preferable to the old healer he kept around. He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, "You may..."

Seishi's eyes focused on what she was doing as she gently started to unwind the bandage from around his upper arm… careful to smooth it away as she neared it's end, not pulling it away too quickly else any scabs his wounds had sealing them could have been pulled away by the bandage. She said nothing for a time as she carefully pulled the bandage free then she pulled away the simple cloth pad that was the last cover of the wound, setting both aside where some other used bandages waited to be thrown away or taken to be washed and sterilized. She took up the ointments that the healers had left behind, and started applying the new coat to the wound soothingly, not wanting to irritate it. Once that was done she picked up a roll of fresh dressings, smoothing a pad over the wound before starting to rewrap his arm with the cloth bandages. All the while, she tried to find the words she needed to say what she felt she needed to say.

Seishi paused in her work at his words… then finished the last few loops of the bandage around his arm before tying it off so it was firm but not too tight that it would cut off the blood flow… No sooner was it tied then Seishi had her head leaned forward, resting lightly against Sesshoumaru's shoulder just above the wound she just bandaged. "I'm sorry…" she didn't say any more then that… he would know why she was sorry, surly… She didn't move a moment, and then she drew back, not wanting to invade the demon lord's personal space.

Sesshoumaru watched Seishi as she finished her task put her head on his shoulder, uttering a soft apology. She soon pulled away, sitting back, not looking his way. He supposed it was to be expected. They had never had a moment like this before and neither really knew how to react. Still he had rather liked her having done that, and didn't mind if she wanted to do such things, "You... don't have to pull away if you don't want to…"

Seishi blinked at Sesshoumaru… for some reason his words made her feel flustered… she wasn't sure why she had rested her head against him like she had, or what exactly she was feeling right now… but… why was she embarrassed? She shook her head, thinking it best she be off now that she was sure he had survived… She stood up, looking back at him with an unreadable look, and then she sighed. "Thank you Sesshoumaru… Though I am sure I would have fine if you hadn't shown up in the first place, you ended up saving my life once again. But I do ask you never to do anything like it again… it… frightened me…" looked away… that had been hard for her to admit, "If I were killed, Rin and a few others may be saddened, but if you were to parish Rin and Jaken would be devastated and your lands would be left without a lord to warden them. I don't want to see that ever come to pass, especially not on my account… that last thing I've ever wanted, was someone to get hurt or killed because of me…"

Seishi's eyebrows frowned together as she fought back the rare sting of tears. She was such a silly dolt… why was she saying these things to him? Yet she found herself continuing, "This has been the first place that has felt anything close to a home I've had since I left the place of my birth behind me… maybe that is why I couldn't bring myself to leave… but by staying here… I've allowed myself to grow attached to this place and it's people, something I have not ever allowed myself risk doing since I started wandering… I made a mistake sticking around as long as I did… but now it's too late, and I can't fix it… So… just… don't ever pull another stunt like that one again… ok…" she had kept her face away from him, the last thing she wanted was Sesshoumaru seeing her actually teary eyed…

"Anyway… I probably should return to bed before the last of my recovering strength fades and decides to leave me to crawl the rest of the way." She didn't wait for him to say anything… she closed the last of the distance between her and his door, pulling it back to step out into the hall. She paused, now she had better composure of herself she looked back at him, "I will try to respect your wishes more often, but I do still intend to leave now and then for my own reasons. You can't expect me to just easily convert from being a free roaming bitch as I have been for more years then I have kept count of, to being a submissive female under an alpha male like I was when I was still young and under my father's roof. You might have saved my life and given me a home, but I don't tame that easily." Slid his door shut with that.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at Seishi's parting comment. She may not be living under her father's roof anymore but she was living under his, and in his house he was the Alpha. Anyone else there, visitor, guest or whatever came after him in the pecking order as far as he was concerned. She seemed more docile now however, so he did not feel the need to stand up and pursue her at the moment. Besides she was in fairer condition then he was at the moment. If he challenged her in this state then he might not be triumphant. No, he would wait and pick his battles... "Won't tame you that easily?" he muttered to himself after Seishi was long gone, "just try me bitch..."

* * *

Seishi was getting antsy… why now of all times? She was just out of bed for good after recovering from Sesshoumaru's poison for the most part. This always happened at the worse of times… It was because she traveled around and her body couldn't fall into a set season… She knew that was it… it still went by European climate since that was where she was born, raised, and spent the first parts of her adult life. If she stuck around Japan for a few years her body might fall into the same cycle as the Japanese female dog demons… but for now, Seishi suffered from her heat when it decided to make her life difficult… It was one downside of being a dog demoness… She had suffered another while in Japan, but it had been back before she was staying in a palace full of lesser dog demon males, as well as Sesshoumaru himself.

She had a little herbal supplement she could take to lessen and partly mask the heat scent, so she didn't have as many males dogging her, but that didn't help her when it came to her own feelings of need. She didn't trust herself enough to try and tough it out here at the palace… Instincts were a bitch, even more so then Seishi herself. But… if she just left, Sesshoumaru might come looking for her again like he had last time… That wouldn't do… if he came while she was in the worse of it, she might try something that would embarrass her to no end once it was over and she was back to her normal senses.

So after some intense consideration, she hunted down Sesshoumaru with Kitoiga in hand, "I need to leave… for a week or so…"

Sesshoumaru turned to where Seishi had addressed him. At the moment he had been watching Rin playing her rope jumping game with Jaken. The toad seemed to be bored out of his mind with the game, which he saw as an utter waste of time. "Rin! Confound it! Stop jumping so fast! How can I count how many times you've jumped if you keep jumping so fast?"

Sesshoumaru gazed at Seishi, "Why do you wish to leave?"

Seishi coughed, really not wanting to go into the 'why', "It's personal… I promise it shouldn't be more then a week… "

Sesshoumaru golden eyes scanned Seishi carefully as he took in Seishi's scent trying to decipher the reason as to why she suddenly had to leave. "If you leave, how can I be sure that you will return?"

Seishi sighed, she knew he wasn't going to trust her after her last little trip, "I'll leave Kitogia behind with you… You know I would never leave my sword behind if I did not intend to come back for it. It's the only thing I own that I would never part with."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, '_she wants to leave so badly she'll leave her sword behind?_' he thought to himself. Sesshoumaru considered her offer, '_She is mostly healed now. She shouldn't run into much trouble and if she does she is a demon and should be able to defend herself. I'll be on patrol as well in case Naraku…'_ Finally Sesshoumaru extended his hand for the sword, "I accept your offer..."

Seishi sighed inwardly… if he still refused she wasn't sure what she was going to do… she reluctantly passed her faithful weapon over to Sesshoumaru. "Then I will return in a weeks time…" she turned and started off… not a moment too soon… Sesshoumaru was looking extra good today…

She paused to call out to Rin, letting her know she'd be back in a week and for her to be a good girl and the like. Then she moved toward the gates to leave. She took off as soon as she was outside the palace walls, wanting to put as much distance between herself and the dog demon populated area.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Sesshoumaru soared above the skies of his territory, on his patrol just as he planned. He had been trying to track Seishi, and although he had caught onto her scent a while ago he had lost it and now he had no idea where Seishi had gone. But now he was following a far more interesting trail. After so long, he had finally revealed himself, "Naraku... today you die!"

* * *

Seishi had made herself a little camp just inside a small empty cave she found. She figured she could take shelter in here if the weather turned bad, and judging by the dark clouds in the sky outside, that was possible. She had built up a fire, and made a bed of leaves and grasses… She wouldn't stick to one place long, but for tonight this was her home.

It was about the third night she had been out of Sesshoumaru's palace… the worse of her heat had come and now it was slowly winding down. She could go back in about two or three more days. She was looking forward to it… a hot bath, good food, and her warm futon… better then taking baths in cold water and eating what she found or hunted, and sleeping on the ground or in trees.

Outside the cave where Seishi had put herself up for the night, a purple miasma crept up and started to lick at the entrance to the cave. The mist slowly got thicker and from its center a figure in a white baboon pelt emerge and approached the entrance as if floating upon the mist. Once the figure was at the entrance to cave it reached up and pulled the hood back and undid the neck clasp causing the pelt to fall to the ground. Underneath the pelt was a man in the robes of a noble lord. He had long wavy dark hair and cold, cruel, red eyes. A sinister smirk crept up onto the man's face, "A cave... the perfect kennel for a bitch..." with those word the man walked into the cave. Behind him a purple aura began to take shape at the entrance. The aura solidified into a solid purple light forming a barrier blocking all access to the cave.

Seishi had been adding some wood to her fire when she sensed something wrong… something was making her nose itch and she sneezed. She tensed, but she tired to keep that fact hidden as she drew herself to her feet… She had been jumpy since her heat started, but for a different reason… She had just been worried about fending off aroused male canines, now she might have to worry about fending for her life.

Naraku slowly walked towards the back of the cave smiled at the dog demoness he had trapped inside. He chuckled a bit then spoke, "Hello Seishi-sama… what an honor to finally meet you in person."

Seishi tried to calculate her options… she was weaponless… trapped in an enclosed space… Her list of options was slim and so were her chances. She took a moment to look Naraku over. He wasn't bad looking; in a dark, mysterious kind of way… with unruly wavy ebony locks… he was dressed like a Japanese nobleman… The only thing that made him ugly to Seishi, were his sinister and cunning red eyes. "So whose face is that? I hear you've had many in your time…" She might as well try to buy time while thinking an escape plan… she wasn't foolhardy enough to think she could take on an enemy Sesshoumaru and InuYasha and the others had been after for ages… especially cornered in a cave without her weapon.

Naraku smirked, he knew Seishi was only trying to buy time but since he had sealed the entrance, he had time to play with his catch, "You don't approve? I thought this was a pleasing shape. But if you are unsatisfied with my body maybe I could get you to help me make some improvements on it."

Seishi had a sinking feeling at that; she really didn't think she wanted to know what he meant by it, "As nice as the offer sounds, I think I'll pass… In any case, I am in no mood to entertain this evening, could you come back at another time perhaps?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I'll be taking it from you. The power of a full youkai," Naraku laughed evilly as his body began to expand rapidly as tentacles and more arms grew out of him. He grew to an extent where he was almost completely blocking the cave. His red eyes glowed with an insane madness as he leered down at Seishi. "Your body will become one with this Naraku!"

Despite the dire situation Seishi found herself in… she couldn't help herself, "That really isn't a good look for you…" She flexed her claws, her blue eyes tinting to purple… they were the only defense she had at the moment, as the cave was too small to allow her to try and transform to her true dog demon form.

"Get used to it, this will soon be your body as well." Naraku's tentacles shot forth and tried to grab a hold of Seishi's limbs. Seishi leaped back some, purple energy around her claws she started to slash at his tentacles as they came close. Damnit… she wasn't going to win like this… Sooner or later he'd overwhelm her and she'd be in his grasp. Damnit this was not how she had wanted to go…

Naraku cackled as Seishi cut down the tentacles she sent at her. "Every time to cut me you shower yourself with more of my flesh." Just then Seishi cut down another tentacle and a spray of shouki came out. The shouki was quick to spend out and fill the space with toxic fumes. Seishi cursed and tried to mask her mouth and nose with her hand. Even a weft of that stuff made her stomach turn and her head spin.

Naraku used Seishi distraction to send out several more tentacles to ensnare her arms as legs. The tentacles wrapped themselves tightly around Seishi's limbs. Seishi let out a snarl and tried to jerk free of the tentacles so she could get her claws into them. She was not going to go quietly!

The tentacles tightened and stretched out forcing Seishi's arms and legs into a spread eagle position. Naraku then brought Seishi up to his face and smirked, "Now you will become a part of something much greater then the miserable existence you have been subsisting on and once we are one you power will be a great help to me in taking Sesshoumaru down…"

Seishi glared at him, her eyes violet ice. She was angry… but a lot of her anger was toward herself… maybe she should have just stayed at the palace… sure she would have had to deal with males sniffing around, but it would have been better then this… It's bad enough she was going to cease being, but Naraku tended to use whatever power he gained from her against Sesshoumaru. "Bastard…"

Naraku laughed again, "Does that anger you perhaps? That I would use your power against Sesshoumaru?" Seishi growled, fangs bared as she jerked and struggled to get any part of her free… she wanted more then anything to slash her claws across that cocky face. More of Naraku's flesh started creeping out and covering Seishi's body.

More flesh shot out from Naraku's body and Naraku hugged Seishi to his chest and slowly she began to sink in. Seish tried to hold her head away from him… looked like she was out of time… the feeling of his flesh crawling over hers made her feel ill. Gods this was not how she imagined she'd go in the end…

Suddenly blue energy wave shot down from the ceiling and pierced Naraku's body. More and more energy spikes emerged shot down and hit Naraku breaking off more pieces of his body and also damaging some of the tentacles restraining Seishi. Naraku did not hesitate however and a mass of flesh moved over the dog demoness and engulfed her completely. Seishi couldn't even cry out before she was suffocated by Naraku's revolting flesh. She felt light headed from being cut off from air and from Naraku's toxic fumes she had inhaled earlier… She tired to keep her focus… she felt if she fell unconscious she would never wake…

The ceiling finally gave way and Sesshoumaru dropped through the ceiling. He stopped his breathing the minute he caught a whiff of Naraku's shouki that made the air in the cave thick and foul. Naraku smirked triumphant at Sesshoumaru, "You're too late Sesshoumaru. I have already made her a part of my being and one day in the near future you will also become a part of this Naraku's body."

Sesshoumaru's face remained the same as it always was but his eyes burning with unshown anger, "I have had enough of you and your filthy body." He swung Tokijin at Naraku causing a blue wave that cut though his flesh and sent huge chunks flying.

As his flesh was burned off Naraku release more of his shouki making it impossible for Sesshoumaru to see or smell him. He then quickly made use of the hole Sesshoumaru had made in the ceiling. Naraku found that the mountain face the cave as composed mostly of iron ore. '_To think that Sesshoumaru was able to cut a hole this deep into this mountain in such a short time...'_ he thought to himself as he flew up the tunnel Sesshoumaru had created on his way in, "That must have truly been something. I'm sure her power will be most nourishing to me."

Finally Naraku broke out off the entrance to the tunnel into the rain that had started sometime while he had been inside the cave. Naraku began to take off into the skies now that his mission was done, but then he felt his body being torn apart again. He reformed his flesh again and turned to face Sesshoumaru. "You are a fool. No matter how many times you cut me I cannot die. You are wasting your time; I have the girl now. She is mine and you cannot reclaim her."

Sesshoumaru threw another wave his mask was gone now and cold blooded fury had taken it's place. "Then I will put you down for good to avenge her memory."

Naraku smirked as the energy blast approached him, "baka..." was Naraku response before a purple aura surrounded him. Tokijin's blast collided with the barrier. The blast and barrier burned and cracked for a few moments then the blast faded leaving Naraku's barrier intact. Naraku laughed manically, "Too bad Sesshoumaru-sama, your blade isn't up to the challenge. In the end all you power is good for is killing. You can't even save the life of the woman you seem to care so much for."

Seishi was sinking into darkness… she felt no pain but it was empty and alone… she heard nothing… saw nothing… felt nothing… It was like… she would become nothing… with the last slivers of consciousness, she tried to fend off this feeling… she didn't want to just disappear… Without thinking, her body used her youki to try and to preserve itself and resist Naraku's body's fully absorbing her into it... but the longer she was trapped within the farther she faded… her awareness was growing fainter and fainter… the darkness and emptiness pressing in around her.

Sesshoumaru blasted Naraku's barrier again and again, he sense of reason gone as his rage began to take a hold. Naraku only laughed in response, humiliating Sesshoumaru in this fashion was giving him more delight then he thought possible.

Sesshoumaru cared not for Naraku barrier; he was focused only on one thing, completely destroying his enemy. Then a voice snapped him out of his blind lust for blood. It was voice he despised above all else, only it wasn't Naraku's... "Naraku! I finally found you!"

A stunned Naraku whirled around to find a red robed hanyou was already on top of him swinging his giant sword that was glowing red, "Eat this! KAZE NO KIZU!"

Naraku put his hands up and the Kaze no Kizu slammed into his barrier. The felt the power of the red Tessaiga ripping at his barrier trying to topple it...

InuYasha landed next to Sesshoumaru aiming the Tessaiga at Naraku, "Sesshoumaru you bastard what are you doing here?"

The Kaze no Kizu finally faded and InuYasha looked at Naraku with a cocky smirk. But then he saw something that made his smirk fade, "N-Naraku's barrier... it didn't disappear..."

Naraku's laughed jubilantly as he reveal in the fact that InuYasha's upgraded Tessaiga had failed to shatter his new barrier. "Excellent, that bitch has provided me with more power then I had thought. This is only the tip of the iceberg. I feel my power has grown tremendously."

InuYasha growled, he had not expected this development. "Bitch? What bitch are you talking about? You... you don't mean..."

Naraku grinned glad to see that he could cause InuYasha some anguish too, "Indeed, that worthless foreigner... She is now a part of this Naraku. For a useless female she certainly had a large amount of power that was completely wasted on her. I think I'll find a much better use for it..."

InuYasha growled, now furious, "How... how DARE YOU! How dare you do that to her!"

Naraku cackled reveling in InuYasha's fury, "and what will you do about it? You can never destroy my body with that puny sword of yours..."

InuYasha snarled at his most hated foe, "I'll show what I'm going to do! Kaze no - hey Sesshoumaru! Leggo!"

InuYasha yelped as Sesshoumaru suddenly wrenched the Tessaiga from his hands. The barrier protected Tessaiga was immediately started burning the flesh off Sesshoumaru's hand but then he placed the Tokijin between his palm and the Tessaiga so he was holding two swords in one hand. It was awkward and he strained to hold onto both blades, but Sesshoumaru was determined and focused on Naraku, "I told you already... I'll send you and your body directly to oblivion!" Sesshoumaru swung the two swords as hard as he could and put all of his youki into the attack.

The dual attack collided with Naraku's barrier. This time when combined with Tokijin's strength and the full brunt of Sesshoumaru's might the barrier gave way to the attack. But the attack was not finished yet. The Kaze no Kizu unleashed gradually started to get entangle with Tokijin's power. The tangle increased and started to spin, soon whirlpools emerged and tornados of youki converged upon Naraku.

Naraku could only stand by and watch as his barrier was shattered and his body dismembered by this strange attack. The Tornados did not stop and whipped around a second time to continue to strike at his body. Chunks of Naraku when flying everywhere. Then a huge cloud of miasma spread out as what was still intact of Naraku took to the skies and was soon gone.

Sesshoumaru dropped the Tessaiga and Tokijin as the Tessaiga's barrier had burned his hand to a near crisp. He forced himself to pick up his sword Tokijin and before he could reach for Tessaiga InuYasha snatched it up. "Dammit why did you have to get in the way Sesshoumaru? I had him."

Sesshoumaru ignored his half brother and surveyed what was left of the battle site. Piles of flesh, craters, scars in the earth, and an air that smell of anything but victory. How could such a catastrophe be called a victory? Naraku had escaped again and the sense of loss he felt was more then he could bear.

* * *

"InuYasha!" came a female voice from above. InuYasha looked up and saw the rest of his friends descending to the earth on Kiara.

"Kagome, down here!" InuYasha waved to his friends.

Kagome slid off of Kiara's back and ran over to InuYasha. "InuYasha what happened? Did you find Naraku?"

InuYasha looked down at the ground, "Yeah but the bastard got away again. What's more... He claimed another victim today." He looked up at Kagome, "Kagome, it's Seishi. Naraku said that he absorbed her and made her a part of his body. I didn't believe it either but when I saw Sesshoumaru attacking Naraku like a madman... I knew it had to be true..."

Kagome eyes widened with shock, "It can't be... Seishi-sama is... dead?" Kagome her eyes starting to well up with tears turned to Sesshoumaru, "It's... it's not true is it? Seishi's ok isn't she?"

Sango remained next to Kirara, she was surprised by the news… Seishi had seemed to strong a woman, demon or otherwise, to fall in such a way… It just went again to prove Naraku's cunning and danger. Sango turned her gaze to the side… her eyes glazed over but she didn't let any tears fall.

Sesshoumaru was too lost in his own thoughts to even bother to listen to Kagome. He turned his back on the whole scene. If only he had been quicker... caught on sooner... had been insistent and forbidden her to leave... had killed Naraku when he had the chance... none of this would have ever happened. If only he hadn't screwed up so badly... Seishi would still be alive... He began to leave the battlefield...

InuYasha growled at his brother's rudeness, "Damnit Sesshoumaru answer her! You just walk away from all of this! Don't you care about Seishi at all!" he barked at Sesshoumaru using the only tool he knew of to handle grief… rage.

Sesshoumaru turned to InuYasha, "Seishi died in battle fighting Naraku. She lived by her own rules and now it seems that she has died by her own rules. That was the path she walked." Sesshoumaru stated flatly that his younger brother, his emotionless mask back again. He spoke the words that were almost the exact opposite of what his heart was telling him, but there was no need to tell InuYasha that. The pup would have to grow up sooner or later. Just then he spotted something that made him forget entirely about his brother. He made a mad dash for the other side of the battlefield streaking past InuYasha in a white flash.

Sesshoumaru raced over to the mound of flesh and his suspicions were confirmed. There was a hand sticking out of it, a feminine hand. He began tearing at the flesh pulling it away and uncovering Seishi from the sticky prison, but what he saw was not a happy sight. Seishi's eyes were closed and his skin pale as white bed sheet. Her body was covered in filth and grime and her buxom chest was completely still. Her body lay in the remains of the flesh covered in burns and laying there limp like a rag doll.

Sesshoumaru checked her neck for a pulse but there was none. Stunned he could not believe it... he had believed her dead, and now was shown her beautiful face one more time and was now again confronted with the reality that she was dead. Sesshoumaru hunched over and licked her cheek as if it would rouse her.

Cold like clay, but despite the fact that she had been inside Naraku's body she tasted very sweet. He dug his claws into the nearest thing he could find, his thigh. He felt the pain and blood started to run down his thigh and stain his new robes red, but he did not care. Compared to his other pain his thigh felt like a bug bite. He stayed hunched over Seishi's dead remains for a while, while the InuYasha trio looked on stunned by what they saw.

Miroku broke the ice by speaking first, "To think it even possible. Sesshoumaru truly cared for that demoness. I can't believe that one such as he was capable of feeling such compassion for another…"

Sango could barely watch anymore, "Maybe we should go... leave him alone..." Shippou was still on Kirara's back, quiet except for occasional sniffles… Seishi had played with him some when she visited their group…

InuYasha stood there watching Sesshoumaru for moment. For the first time in his life, he felt a connection to his brother. He too knew what it felt to lose the love of your life, have her brought back, then taken away from you again. At that moment he thoughts couldn't help but drift to Kikyou. Where was she right now? Was she all right? He also though of the bastard responsible for all this. "Naraku... when I get my hands on you..." he then turned to his friends, "Yeah lets go... I kinda understand how he feels..."

Kagome rubbed the tears from her eyes and could help but feel a stab at her heart when she heard InuYasha's words... '_InuYasha... your thinking about Kikyou right now aren't you...'_ she thought to herself

After InuYasha and his friends departed, Sesshoumaru slowly lifted his head back up, and rose to his feet, "I'll find Naraku, and tear his filth body apart with my bare hands..." he then turned to close this sad chapter of his life. Then he felt a strong heart beat. Then another... he looked down at his waist and saw his father's heirloom sword, the Tenseiga, pulsating on his belt. "Tenseiga... you want me to use you?" He looked back at Seishi and then back down at his sword. He narrowed his eyes, "If you fail me... I'll turn you into scrap metal." He promised the sword as he drew his blade and looked down at Seishi's body. '_I can see the pallbearers of the underworld…'_ he thought to himself as the little imps seemed to appear before his eyes now that held the Tenseiga in his hand. He used his Tenseiga to vaporize every one of the nasty little critters until none remained. Then he watched Seishi's body...

Seishi remained silent and still as death… but slowly color started to return to her skin as the burns and wounds seemed to mend themselves. Then the first real signs of life came in the form of Seishi's face turning into a frown, her eyebrows drawn together before her eyelids twitched and slowly drew open, pale eyes slowly focusing on Sesshoumaru looming over her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Seishi as she opened her eyes, "How do you feel?"

Seishi shook as if cold at the faint memory of her ordeal… and she was a bit disoriented by everything… But her eyes drifted over Sesshoumaru then gave him a scolding look; "Your leg is bleeding… what did I tell you about getting reckless? It better not have been on my account…" her voice was faint but still held some edge.

Sesshoumaru let the slightest of smiles get through as he crotched down and offered Seishi a hand to sit up, "too bad your personality wasn't healed. That is what is most broken…"

Seishi narrowed her eyes at his crack on her personality, taking his hand… but then she blinked, looking around at the battlefield, "What happened? I… don't remember… I remember Naraku… and everything got dark… then I was somewhere where… it was hazy… there was a giant demon skull and bones… I… What happened?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "a demon skull and bones... could that be" he thought to himself, "Naraku appeared and knocked you out, you must have had a dream."

Seishi blinked at him... but seeing how she couldn't prove otherwise... she had to accept his explanation... but she still felt a bit chilly... shivering again... she felt kind of out of sorts with her body… "I think I want to go home..."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Can you stand?" Seishi believed she could… she didn't feel injured... so she drew herself slowly to her feet.

Sesshoumaru turned around and looked over his shoulder, "Ah-Un is back at the palace. Get on my back."

Seishi blinked at him, "Don't be silly..." she almost blushed at the very idea. "I can walk..."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "The palace is rather far from here. If we walked we would not get there until tomorrow"

Seishi bit her lip "Yes but... why don't you go back and send Jaken here with Ah-Un?"

Sesshoumaru screamed inwardly, '_no way am I leaving you alone here after what just happened!_' but outwardly he showed nothing, "Is it so horrible to get near me?"

Seishi dropped her shoulders some, "That's not it… I just… it just seems like it would be awkward..."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes again, "let me put it this way. It's either my back or my shoulder..."

She turned slightly red, "You wouldn't dare…" but seeing the look he was giving her… she decided challenging him right now probably wasn't in her best interest… and she was kind of tired… If she had been in dog form her ears would have drooped in defeat as she moved over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders as she hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her arms so they draped over his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru secured Seishi on his back then took off into the air and headed back towards the palace. Home was sounding very good to him as well. He had alot he need to think about

As they took to the air… Seishi felt weariness hit her… and she found herself nuzzling into Sesshoumaru's furry boa over his right shoulder… by the time they were half way home, she was sound asleep.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17

* * *

**

It had been a few days since Seishi's face-to-face run in with Naraku, and her body was fully recovered. She had returned to her spending time with Rin and helping her with her studies and playing game, but she found herself in Sesshoumaru's company a lot more then she used to. Sometimes he'd pause to watch Rin play or Seishi and Rin engrossed in some activity together, but he never joined them. Once or twice Seishi found him sitting down nearby. Though he was short on words and emotion as ever, Rin was always glad to get attention and Sesshoumaru took time out of his busy schedule to spend a moment with her and Seishi, she was all the more thrilled.

Though physically well, Seishi still found herself falling to sudden naps when sitting idle to long. Bodily she felt fine, but on another level she still felt like she just came form a long and tedious battle where she depleted all her youki and she had still not fully recovered it yet. But day-by-day she found herself all that much more energetic then the last.

Besides her time spent with Rin, Seishi also spent some time with the palace seamstresses… seeing how her clothing had been ruined in the Naraku encounter, she had been working with the palace women in designing herself a new outfit… though none at the palace could replicate her old western armor as glorious as it had been. So she had to make do with much planer and simple attire, and her clothes, though she had given then a western twist, were obviously of eastern design.

Seishi yawned as she idly applied some ointment to Sesshoumaru's hand that evening… He had gotten testy with the hoverings of the healers again, so Seishi offered to do it instead. Seeing as he only had one hand, he couldn't much rub it in himself, so for the last few days she did it for him… Seishi had asked how he had burned his hand so badly, but he just told her it was in battle with Naraku… but never told her how the battle had caused the burn. Now his hand was almost fully healed, in a few more days he wouldn't even have as much as a scar.

"I think I might take Rin out side the palace tomorrow… and before you give me that look, I didn't plan on going far. Just around the area and out to that meadow she's fond of for the wild flowers. We'll be within sniffing range, if not in sight as well." Seishi released his hand as she finished, wiping her hands on a rag to get the excess ointment off.

Sesshoumaru inspected his palm after Seishi finished with it. In a day or so even the scarring would disappear. His fingertips had gotten the worst of it as only they'd had contact with Tessaiga the whole time. Then he looked up at Seishi, "I see... I will have Jaken accompany you..."

Seishi made a face, "Don't make Rin and I suffer that toad's incisive whining… You know all he's going to do is complain about having to go with us."

Sesshoumaru looked back at Seishi with his usual emotionless mask, "Jaken will do what is asked of him. If he is a nuisance then tell him to be silent"

"Fine, but if he falls behind I am not waiting for him to catch up... and I can't promise you you'll get him back in once piece if he rubs me the wrong way..." Seishi replied sulkily.

Sesshoumaru stood up; he didn't see much more import in carrying on this conversation. "Be sure to leave enough time for Rin's lessons." Then he walked out the door to get about his tasks for the day.

Seishi put the ointment up on a shelf, "Yeah, yeah…" She watched him go, and then headed back to her room.

* * *

That morning Seishi stepped outside the palace walls with Rin and the toad in tow, they wouldn't go far, like Seishi had promised, just to a flowery meadow not far from Sesshoumaru's estate. What she hadn't mentioned was they weren't going to walk… "Stand back Rin… you too toad…"

It had been a long time since Seishi had let her fur out, so to say… but now that she was outside the palace walls, as she summoned up her demon powers and blood from within, her blue eyes going violet as her body took on a faint glow and ripple. The knees of her legs had to change direction, she grew a tail and she took and many other changes as she also grew in size. The transformation took less then a minute and soon a three story tall bitch replaced the woman.

The animal was sleek in shape, slender long legs and a delicate feminine snout. Her white pelt was shinny and healthy, thicker and longer around her neck and shoulders and shorter as it slicked back to her hunches until it got long again in a bushy tail. If compared to a real dog species, she would look closest to a Husky, only with a more slender build. The only trait she inherited from her mother was the rosy strips on her cheeks that followed her even into dog form. Her eyes were large and purple, red filling where the white of her eye should have been.

Seishi crotched down, stretching her paws out in front of her, then she straightened up and moved over to where Rin waited. Once looming over the little human pup, she laid down on her belly, laying her head down on her front paws. Rin was about as tall as Seishi's eye was wide, but Rin didn't seem the least bit afraid.

"Climb on Rin-chan…" Seishi said softly… in this form if she talked normally her voice might knock some people over. With that thought, she snorted at Jakan, using her powerful lungs to send the toad tumbling over himself until he hit the door fame of the gates.

Rin started climbing up once Seishi was low enough that she could do. She knew she had nothing to fear from Seishi but she couldn't help but notice that Seishi's dog form was slightly similar to the wolves that had killed her a while back when she had first met Sesshoumaru. She climbed up onto the back of Seishi's neck and nestled down into her warm fur.

Jaken sat up after being blown over his eyes full of indignation, "Hey what the meaning of this you ungrateful wench! I am under the orders of Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't think to can treat me like some flea you happened to pick off of your hide!" Seishi ignored him as she climbed back to her feet and turned, starting to pad off with Rin snuggled in her fur, totally ignoring the toad and leaving him behind.

"Hold on tight Rin-chan…" once she felt the girl had a secure hold in on her fur, she took off at a faster pace… enjoying the freedom of getting to run on all fours.

Jaken blinked as he was left in the dust, "Sesshoumaru-sama is going to kill me..."

Sadly it wasn't along trip, and soon they reached the flowery meadow. Seishi descended to her belly again to allow Rin to climb off. "Why don't you make Sesshoumaru-sama one of your flower wreath? I'll watch from over here."

As soon as Rin moved off to start picking flowers, Seishi rolled onto her back and rolled around with no shame in the long grass… though to her size it wasn't all that tall. Four paws in the air she rolled and twisted, just having a jolly old time. Then she stopped tearing up the terrain and relaxed, closing her eyes and just letting the warm sun beat down on her tummy and paws, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth.

She probably would have laid there with her paws in the air a bit longer, but then her nose twitched to a familiar scent she was having trouble placing… Sniffing again, she found it stronger and even more familiar… it was similar to her own… She turned her head, purple eyes glancing to the side. There she spotted a tall muscular demon man watching her. He had ear length white hair and wore an English riding cloak over a blue tunic outfit with pieces of western styled armor here and there…

Seishi rolled to her side and was back on her paws in an instant. Her ears went back as she let out a growl. As if taking it as a challenge, with a spike of youki energy, the man began to change form… Seishi had to back up a few steps as the man was replaced by a large dog that was a bit bigger then she was, maybe even a hair bigger then Sesshoumaru in his dog form. He was large, muscular, with the same husky look as Seishi, only much more thick and sturdy.

The male dog issued a growl, which Seishi echoed. They started to circle, eyeing each other, Seishi wearily, the male calculatingly. Seishi kept in mind where Rin was… but at the time the girl had taken cover near some trees, out of harms way. Then in a flash, a fight started. Seishi was more agile and quick, darting in and nipping and getting back out before the male could get her, but the male was pure muscle and mass. He was like a tank… he dodged what he could of Seishi's light attacks, just bided his time… then with a powerful kick of his legs, threw all his weight into Seishi to knock her to the ground.

Seishi twisted to try and avoid, but the male bit into the nap of her neck while putting all his weight on her, pinning her to the ground. Seishi let out some yelped and whined as she struggled to get free. Slowly she stopped and then she just lied there panting… submitting.

Once the male was sure she was done fighting… he let go of the nape of her neck and slowly climbed off of her. He moved back a little ways and sat back on his hunches while he watched Seishi get up and do the same… they eyed each other again… Then after their short fight, both began to change back to human form.

"Alexander…" Seishi said flatly once she had reclaimed her human appearance. She watched as her older brother did the same.

The male dog regained his human form and then smiled at his long missing little sister, "_Hello Seishi, did you miss me?_" he said in his soft, deep voice, in a light British accent.

"_Depends… Why are you here?_" Seishi asked flatly… she didn't even notice she had slipped back into speaking English rather then Japanese. Nothing showed on her face as she regarded her older brother, but deep down she felt some dread… She really doubted Alexander came all this way to visit…

The smile left Alexander's face as he started walking towards Seishi, "_Why am I here? Good question, I was actually hoping you could fill me in that. I'm wondering myself why I had to travel across the world to find my little sister that suddenly disappeared on us. You know father is worried sick about you? Not you mention your mother._"

Seishi narrowed her eyes, "_My mother knew perfectly well where I was headed, and she must have informed you else you wouldn't be here now. If I had said anything to father I would never have been able to get away._"

Alexander shook his head, "_You told your mother where you were going but ever since you left she has done nothing but worry about you. Not to mention that that Francis's father was so upset he accused father of trying to rob his son of his mate to be and now there his a huge feud going between the families_."

Seishi hesitated, then looked at the ground, "_I'm sorry… but… I could not have lived like that…_"she looked up at her brother, "_Could you really see me being that spoiled prince's arm candy? Alex you are my older brother, you know I could never live like that. I would have wasted away in a sheltered life where I wouldn't be able to fight or travel or have any freedom at all. I know what I did was cowardly, but if I had stayed, then I would have been forced to do what every part of my being was screaming at me to escape._"

Alexander sighed, "_You should have come to me. We would have talked to father or maybe even Francis. I know father is old fashioned sometimes but I'm sure we could have changed his mind. Running off like you did, created a mountain of problems for us. Besides, Delilah and I miss having our sassy sister around. The castle is so boring without you there…_"

"_I'm sorry I caused you all so much trouble… but I can't say I regret my decision… I would have missed out in seeing and doing so much if I had stayed. I've met some pretty amazing people on journey here, and I think I'm better for the lessons I've learned on the road. If you came to take me back, I… I can't go with you… Not only because father will probably try and mate me off again… but I just can't leave Japan…_" Seishi shook her head… she hoped Alexander would understand, but he probably wouldn't. When his mind was set on something, it was near impossible to change it.

Alexander crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his sister. He had hoped he would have been able to talk he into coming back willing but he would use force if need be. He had whipped her tail in all their fights in the past and he was sure that this time would be no different, "_and why is it you can't leave? What is so important here in Japan?_"

"_I…_" She didn't know what to say… she looked at the ground, feeling foolish… she just couldn't leave…

Alexander shook his head and moved closer to Seishi, "_Your just making excuses. C'mon lets go back to England. We'll talk to father._" He put his hand on her shoulder.

Seishi looked at her brothers hand on her shoulder, then looked up at him to try and explain, but she paused as she caught sight of a figure in white watching them from the tree line behind Alexander. Sesshoumaru had totally masked his presence, Seishi hadn't even caught a whiff of him, "Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru stood behind Alexander a couple feet away. He face was his same mask and it was unreadable. He started to advance upon the siblings. "Get away from her..."

Alexander looked over his shoulder following Seishi's eyes to who she was addressing, "_Sesshoumaru... who's that?_" Before Seishi could answer her brother, Alexander narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru, saying in rough Japanese, "Don't bark orders at me. This is my sister so don't try to play the knight in shining armor."

Sesshoumaru flashed forward and knocked Alexander away from Seishi, "I don't care how you say you are. You will not touch her."

Seishi was startled at Sesshoumaru's behavior… he was rarely irrational, and she couldn't quite see why Sesshoumaru was taking Alexander as a threat… other then he was another strong dog demon on his lands without his permission… Seishi found herself moving between them, though it was Sesshoumaru she turned to, putting her back to her brother, "Sesshoumaru, please stop! Don't start a fight when there needn't be one!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Seishi, "So then he speaks the truth?"

Seishi nodded; "Hai, he's my brother…" she glared back at her bother.

"_Alexander… this is _Sesshoumaru_, Lord of the Western Lands of Japan… I've known him for almost a year now and have been staying in his palace at least half that… He's saved my life on occasion and he has been very kind to me. You are a visitor on his lands, show some respect!_" She told her brother quickly in English, purposely leaving out the part that when they met, Sesshoumaru had tried to kill her a few times… she then looked back up at Sesshoumaru, reverting back to Japanese since they all understood that, "Sesshoumaru, this is my elder half-brother, Alexander Ironfang… I've told you about him before… He's come all the way here from my homeland to find me... in hopes of taking me back with him…"

Alexander found it extremely hard to shallow that he had to be respectful to the guy that nearly just took his head off for no reason. He got to his feet and looked at Sesshoumaru, "Well I taking you don't have many friends if your first impulse to tackle someone when you meet them…"

Seishi was about to snap at Alex for his rude comment when she noticed Rin peeking out at them… Oh how could she have forgotten about Rin! Feeling rather ashamed, she called out to the girl, "Rin-chan, you can come out, it's safe." At this time Seishi realized she was still standing close to Sesshoumaru with one of her hands on his chest she had placed there while trying to get him to stop. She removed it and moved away, feeling a tinge of embarrassment that annoyed her to no end.

Rin slowly minced out of hiding to walked over to where Seishi and Sesshoumaru were and stood behind them peeking out at Alexander.

"Anyway… why don't we go back to Sesshoumaru's palace… I'm sure you are tired and hungry, we can talk more after you've rested…" actually Seishi just wanted to buy some time so she could talk to Sesshoumaru. Then on a second thought, she looked over at Sesshoumaru, "That would be alright wouldn't it?"

Sesshoumaru briefly considered taking Seishi's head off for inviting a stranger into his home. How dare she act like she was the mistress of the house? These lands and that palace had only one ruler, himself. He forced himself to maintain control as he looked to Seishi's older brother.

Alexander looked at Sesshoumaru and even though he face never changed he could sense the dislike Sesshoumaru had for him. "Well is that going to be alright? Hey wait minute Seishi, what are you doing living with this guy?"

"I… it is none of your business who I choose to live with, I am a full grown bitch in my own right," Seishi snapped at her brother. She turned and started walking back toward Sesshoumaru's palace, "You are welcome to stay out here and sleep on the ground. Come along Rin-chan..."

Alexander couldn't help but smile, "Heh that's the Seishi I know so well..." He said as he started to follow after Seishi. Sesshoumaru was far too furious with this whole situation to join the trio on their way to his palace so he decided to take his own route back home.

Rin took Seishi's hand and trotted alongside her. It wasn't long before she lost some of her shyness and started peppering Alexander with questions about who he was, what he was doing there, where he was from, what kind of foods he like...

* * *

"Look… I never told you the reason I left my home…" she sighed as she paced around Sesshoumaru's study. She had sent her brother to the baths, so she and Sesshoumaru had a moment to talk. He was obviously still in a foul mood, but Seishi knew they had to talk.

"I never told because I figured you would think I was a silly girl or maybe even you would think less of me… My mother told me how much Japanese put into respecting one's father," Seishi sat down next to the table in the room. "I always did as told growing up… just like any good little noble born girl, obeying her lord father... Sure there were some things I protested, and others I found ways around… but there was one thing I was asked to do I could not accept…"

She paused, glancing up at Sesshoumaru, then looking away, "When I was of age, my father announced I was to be betrothed to a prince form a neighboring country to the one we lived. The fact he wanted me to marry someone just for political reasons was bad enough, but I had met that prince before at noble functions… He was a total bore and a chauvinistic pig to boot... He was lazy and vain and my little sister Delilah could beat him in a fight and she's a pacifist! How could they expect me to roll over and marry this pampered prince? Just so I could live to be his arm candy at noble get-togethers and produce his blue-blooded heirs? I'm sorry, but I wanted more to my life then that."

She looked up at him again, "If I mate, I want to mate someone I can respect and care for; I want some choice in the matter. I know in any demon society the female rarely has a lot of choice… but I left so I may at least have a chance at doing so." She looked back at the ground, "If I go back with Alex… being married off to the first noble who can give my father a little more power will be my fate." She looked at him again, this time a pleading look in her blue eyes, "I don't want to go back… I don't want to leave here… leave Rin… and all of you here…"

"But I can't just say no to going back… Alex wont accept that… and I don't want to get into a serious fight with him…" she gave him a look… Sesshoumaru's obvious dislike for her brother had remained, "And I don't want YOU getting into a serious fight with him either."

Sesshoumaru listened to Seishi tell her story, "So what do you propose? If he intends to try to force you to leave I will force him to leave."

"If it comes to that, either you or him may end up seriously hurt, and I don't want that. He is my brother, and I love him, even if he can be a major pain in the tail… and… I would rather not have to play nursemaid to you again so soon after last time." Seishi replied.

"So… anyway… The only other thing I can think of… Is well… I don't know if it is the same here, but as it stands, by our laws, my father still has claim over me because I'm unmated. His claim is relinquished only if he disowns me or when I am taken as another male's mate, then that male has claim over me and my father has no say what so ever…" she had a sinking feeling as she neared asking what she had in mind.

"Look, I'm not saying I need to get mated, but if my brother at least believed I was betrothed to be mated, then he would have to accept that and leave me here. I don't like the idea of lying and I know you aren't one for that kind of thing… but if… if…" this was rather hard and embarrassing to ask, "If you could just pretend and play along with me as my betrothed until my brother left, then this can be solved without any bloodshed on either side…" she looked at him now pleadingly, "please say you'll play along… just until Alexander leaves… If they think I am already promised to someone here, they can't force me to return."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this request. He hadn't figured Seishi to be sly about it and playing games like this was not his style at all. He would much rather kick Alexander out on his tail right that minute. But then again... if he agreed... then Seishi would have to 'play the part' an idea which pleased him, "I don't like the tactics... but the end result would be favorable…"

Seishi hopped up to her feet, moving over to him, "So you'll do it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I agree, but we do this right. It must look real or he will not be convinced…"

"Thank you!" she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up, kissing his twice-stripped cheek to show her gratitude. She then stood back, and turned, going off again on her planning.

"Ok the way I see it…" she looked back at Sesshoumaru, "My brother knows next to nil about Japanese tradition other then the language, which he only knows because he learned while my mother was teaching me… So some things we can push off as that… If he asks about a mark, we'll just say that it's tradition to wait until a wedding ceremony is held before the actually mating and marking takes place… that could also explain why we don't sleep in the same room… unless… you think we should share a room?" looked back at him, wanting his input and ideas. "I could always put a bedroll on the floor or something…"

Sesshoumaru grinned inwardly at the prospect, "It would be better if we shared a room. So he will not have reason to doubt the relationship."

Seishi paused, then nodded... he had a point... if she went to a different room at night, it would seem like they weren't in love and wanting to be with each other at all times, "I can keep my things in the other room, just move some clothes to yours until this blows over... It shouldn't be too hard to get a bedroll in there to put on the far side of your futon so it's out of sight..." They would plot as much as they could, then at dinner, Seishi would let her brother know why she couldn't leave Japan.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18

* * *

**

Seishi watched her brother as they sat around the dinning room table eating dinner. He had commented some about how they sat on the floor rather then in a chair at the table like any sensible person would. Seishi commented this was just how the Japanese did things; Alex had just shrugged.

At the moment Seishi sat on Sesshoumaru's right side, Rin was on the other, and Alex was on the opposite end. Seishi had already taken Rin aside and explained to her the importance of her playing along. Rin was a bright child and understood very well, and she had looked horrified at the idea of Seishi having to leave, so she wasn't about to give anything away.

Seishi let Sesshoumaru take care of Jaken, seeing how the toad still didn't show Seishi much respect… if he didn't think Sesshoumaru would skin him if he slipped, he might do it on purpose to try and get rid of her. Seishi wasn't that surprised the Toad wasn't at dinner with them…

Seishi had taken the liberty of letting the servants know and letting them spread the news among themselves… Not that the servants made a deal of speaking much around the master or his guests, but most of the servants like Seishi, and if Alex happened to question any of them, they would be able to answer. Now that the possible loose ends were tied up, it was time to start the charade…

"Alexander…" Seishi looked at her brother; putting her chopsticks down… something else Alexander protested against and was having great difficulty using.

Alexander fumbled with the blasted sticks he had been provided to eat his dinner with. He couldn't understand how bizarre this country's customs were. A knife and fork made sense to him. Who the hack came up with the idea that dinner should be eaten with two measly sticks. He growled in frustration and he broke yet another pair, "Bloody hell..." He then heard Seishi speak and he looked up from his meal at her, "Yes, have you decided to come home yet?"

Seishi sighed, "Alexander, I can't go home. I told you that… Your showing up was such a surprise… I do have reasons I can't go home, but before I could word them, Sesshoumaru showed up thinking you were a threat and I had to stop a fight from breaking out." She turned, looking at her brother directly, "But now I think it should be addressed… Alexander, I can't go back with you, because that is no longer my home. My home is here now, with Sesshoumaru, Rin, and the others."

Alexander narrowed his eyes, "I see. So your saying that after a few months here you have decided to throw everything away and live in this infernal country? Just what is it about this place that intrigues you so? The eating sticks maybe? Or many tendonitis in your knees from sitting this way? Or is it Mr. I'm-so-pretty-yet-dark-and-cold over there?"

Seishi narrowed her eyes at her brother's comments, "As a matter of fact, all of the above."

Alexander set his rice bowl down and crossed his arms as he looked sternly at Seishi, "Well... please do elaborate..."

Seishi had noticed Sesshoumaru had stopped eating when she and her brother had started talking. Of course he had remained silent, but the look he gave her brother made her sigh inwardly; she hoped over time the two of them would warm up to each other. In any case, Seishi had gotten an idea reached over and took Sesshoumaru's now free hand with her left, hopping he wouldn't mind, and just holding it as she continued speaking to her brother. "I am comfortable here… This land calls to me, and though some of its' customs were hard to fall into, I am finding I like it here… and… this is where I intend to settle and start my own family… with Lord Sesshoumaru… and Rin-chan of course." Smiled over at Rin.

It was a little awkward saying these things and lying to her brother, but Seishi didn't let anything show other then what she meant to show for her act. She looked back at her brother, "I don't wish to fight you Alexander, but I am not going back... At least not any time soon and not to stay… Maybe after I'm more settled here I will make the trip to visit everyone."

Alexander's gaze didn't change after Seishi had finished. He wasn't buying it. It looked too stiff. If these two truly were committed then he was sure they wouldn't look quite so ridged. "So this Lord Sesshoumaru is your intended huh? Where is you mark? Let me see it."

Seishi was ready for this and sighed, "Sesshoumaru is too high class to just mark and…" hesitated, about to be her vulgar self and say screw, but remembering Rin was there, "and consummate it on the spot like a lesser demon with no control… We're having a ceremony this upcoming spring… and Alexander… brother dear… I could give a sniff if you believe us or not… You do not know Sesshoumaru and you haven't seen me in over a decade." She turned back to her meal, in a dismissing way to her brother, "I've made my decision before you got here, and you're not changing my mind."

Alexander was still not impressed by Seishi's story or her defiance, "Without a mark a woman is up for grabs, every self-respecting demon knows that. Besides I'm here on behalf of everyone at home most especially father. If I return home without hard proof that you have betrothed yourself to Sesshoumaru, then it will be father who appears in Japan next, with an entire company of troops. Not to mention he'll have my head for wasting his time. So I'm not leaving or giving up until you prove to me that you have taken Sesshoumaru to be your mate."

Seishi looked at Sesshoumaru… Alexander was being a hard one to convince… well they would give in a couple of days… if he still wasn't convinced by their act, she had one card up her sleeve he wouldn't be able to ignore… She just hoped it would be enough to get rid of him. "If you say so, Alexander." She said offhandedly… "I'll deal with that if it comes."

Alexander returned Seishi stare not backing down, "So... do you have any proof?"

"Not the kind you're asking for…" Seishi said simply, not fazed… her brother was a stubborn one after all.

Alexander closed his eyes for moment gathering his wits then rose from the table his appetite long gone, not that he could really eat with those sticks anyway. "Then I'll give you three days and if you still can't provide me prove that what you say is true..." he shifted his gaze to Sesshoumaru, "then we will settle it like men."

Sesshoumaru's hand left Seishi's and hovered over Tokijin, "Why wait? Why not settle it now?"

Seishi tried to keep her own temper in check, "Damn you hot headed males; none of that!" actually thwaped Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru glared at Seishi, his eyes burning as if saying, 'tell him that, not me'.

Alexander smirked, "A woman chastises you and you curl up like a pup? Maybe you are mated after all..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed and he rose so quickly he knocked the table up in the air. Rin squealed and backup up against the wall knowing well to give Sesshoumaru his space when he was irate as he was at that moment.

Sesshoumaru dashed forward and his fist collided with Alexander's face knocking him backwards through the thin wall and into the hallway, "Step outside..." Sesshoumaru growled in a very low dangerous voice.

Alexander was quickly on his feet, "I thought you'd never ask!" He shouted and he ran down the hallway looking for the nearest exit to the outside with Sesshoumaru following close behind.

Seishi has hesitated to follow; first checking on Rin to make sure the girl was all right. Then with an irritated growl she took off after the heated males. '_Those stupid, stubborn, hot-headed…_'

Outside in the courtyard Sesshoumaru's Tokijin clashed with Alexander's sword, his sword looked similar to Seishi's and was inlaid with a blue pummel stone. Both enraged Inu hacked at each other viciously as both worked through the anger and frustrations that had been building up between them since their first encounter.

Alexander duck a swipe at his head and countered with a sweeping arc aimed at Sesshoumaru's midsection, "Do you really think I'll just let you have her?"

Sesshoumaru blocked the sword sweep and brought his face up close to his, "The choice is not yours; we have already agreed."

Alexander snarled and pushed Sesshoumaru back and took another quick slash, "You haven't even marked her yet. No claim is made until she is marked. I'll be taking her back to England, where her family is. Where she belongs!"

The sword slashed missed Sesshoumaru completely as he used his demonic speed to instantly circle Alexander and slash at his back, "I'll cut off all you limbs and force feed them to you before I see that happen."

Alexander leaned forward and kicked out his hind legs knocking Sesshoumaru back, "Words are cheap without actions to back them up!" He shouted locking swords with Sesshoumaru again as they drew further away from the palace and towards the main gate to the palace.

Sesshoumaru unlocked his sword from Alexander and used the swords power to push Alexander back violent. Alexander lost his grip on the ground and crashed into the perimeter wall. He groaned in pain from the impact and then looked forward to about twelve feet away where Sesshoumaru stood holding Tokijin his eyes daring Alexander to attack again. Alexander seethed with anger. "Bastard..." he got out of the small carter he had created in the wall and held his sword out straight to the side. A dark blue aura began to emanate from the blade...

There was a flash of white that darted in between them, stopping with her arms spread out to either side, daring either to make a move with her standing there. If they were going to continue this they would have to kill her first.

"ALEXANDER FRANKLIN IRONFANG!" Seishi snarled at her elder brother, "How DARE you… You were invited into this home only to show its lord such disrespect? Our mothers did not raise you to be so disrespectful to your host! Your mother would be appalled! Such comments and behavior will not be tolerated by Sesshoumaru or myself; if you are going to act like such a stubborn, hotheaded, fool, you can just go ahead and sleep out here!" narrowed her eyes, she knew what the glow of his sword meant, "And if you dare persist in this fight, I will be forced to draw my sword against you… I will protect my home and my family, even from my elder brother."

Alexander the blood lust that had causing Alexander to see red started to clear when Seishi suddenly jumped in front of him. He snarled back at Seishi, speaking not in the languages the humans had invented but rather the native tongue of the English dog demons. To human ears it would sound like snarls, growls and a few barks; but to Seishi it sounded like a few choice words that were unbecoming of a dog demon of Alexander's lineage. Once Alexander got it out of his system, the sword stopped radiating the blue aura and Alexander slipped it back into his belt. Although it appeared he was admitting defeat in the face of his sister's sharp words Alexander's face was anything but submissive, " As if I would want to stay in his house! I'd rather eat my own tail then spend another minute here." He turned his back to Seishi, "I'll be in touch..." and he then leapt over the palace walls and was gone.

Seishi stood there a moment, and then let her arms drop with a sigh… "Alex… you stubborn fool…" she turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, "I apologize for his behavior… I would scold you for loosing your temper, but even by the laws of where we're from you had a right to want retribution for his insult."

Sesshoumaru slipped Tokijin back into his belt. Hr felt very refreshed after the whole ordeal and he had successful gotten that Alexander out of his house. Despite the seriousness in Seishi's voice Sesshoumaru felt even a bit playful, "Being your brother, I'd except no less."

Seishi blinked at the obvious shot, then narrowed her eyes… but sometimes it was hard to tell if he was joking or being serious, "Oh thanks… A girl loves being told she and her family are rude, arrogant, unsophisticated fools…"

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a very rare thing, a genuine smile, a bit a small one. This was not the type of smile Jaken fear so much but rather the first true smile he had let though in years. He continued with his jabs. He could afford to, he was winning, and it felt good to score a little payback to Seishi for all the time she had lashed him with sarcastic and sassy tongue, "You make do with the hand your dealt…"

Seishi looked at him… she couldn't help but feel slightly challenged by the way Sesshoumaru was picking on her at the moment… She moved forward, closing the space that had been between them, "Well you do know this is far from over, right? He isn't going to give up and leave quietly yet, and I still don't want to see either of you killed in a stupid fight." She stopped right in front of him.

Sesshoumaru's face returned to normal, as he became his usual serious self, "If he returns and challenges me again, I will not back down. If he opts to try a more peaceful resolution, he has lost some of his demanding rights. He is no position to demand anything now."

Seishi eyed him and then let out a long sigh, "I suppose we'll deal with that when it comes… but it's kind of sad… that it worked out like this…" her hand came up, her index finger tracing around the font of Sesshoumaru's kimono a little teasingly, "We didn't really get the chance…" she stepped closer and leaned up some, "to really get into the act…" Sidestepped past him, her slight payback done, and started back toward the entrance, "Guess I wont need to sleep in your room after all…"

Sesshoumaru watched Seishi's hips sway as she walked into the palace, '_Not now, but soon..._' he thought to himself as he followed after her.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19

* * *

**

Alexander hunched over the fire he had made in an abandoned palace he had stumbled across. It looked like no one had been there in a while judging by the layer of dust covering the furnishings. From the looks of things he could also tell that the previous occupant had not exactly been a model citizen. There were some skeletons about and the faint metallic smell of blood still lingered in the air. At the front of the room he was in was large stone alter that had iron shackles attached to it. Alexander figured they were used to hold someone down for use in some sort of live sacrifice or for if the victim was being used in some sort of cruel sexual act. Not exactly the nicest place to sleep but still it was a roof his head and he had found it just in time before a heavy rainstorm blew in which had still not lifted away, and a large hole in the far wall made it difficult for him to keep his fire lit as wind and rain water kept blowing in threatening to extinguish it.

"_I suppose there won't be any dinner tonight..._" he said quietly to himself trying to lighten is already very dark mood. He took out his bedroll and wrapped himself up in it to keep warm. Usually he rather liked camping out, he and Seishi had gone camping many times together when they were younger, but the cold rain and wind made it anything but fun. "_Tomorrow I'm going to find a cave, this bloody place is unacceptable_." He scooted over into a dry corner and curled up to go to sleep. God he hated this place... for some reason he felt as though he was being watched...

Several hours later a violent clap of thunder roused Alexander from his sleep. The storm had gotten worse rather then better and while he was asleep his fire had gone out leaving the whole room in darkness. The only time he was able to see anything was when there were lightning flashes. Alexander shivered as he tried to go back to sleep. "_Maybe I shouldn't have gone off the handle like that back there... at least there I would have had a bed to sleep in..._" he mused quietly as he tossed and turned on the hard stone floor. Another loud clap of thunder rang out overhead and it was so loud it hurt Alexander's sensitive ears. "_Bloody hell, anywhere would be better then here..._"

"Your whimpering is growing tiresome, mutt..." a low voice came from over where Alexander's fire had been. Alexander was on his feet in a flash, his hand on his sword's hilt ready to defend himself. Alexander was suddenly wide-awake as he scanned the room for signs of life. Eyes could not see anything but pitch-blackness and his ears heard only the sounds of a severe thunderstorm. However it was his nose that puzzled Alexander, he was positive he had heard someone speak yet his nose picked up nothing new at all. Just the same wet moldy scent of the palace, nothing else.

"Who there? Identify yourself!" he called out in accented Japanese. He still didn't speak the language as well as his sister but he did understand it pretty well. Then a bright flash of lightning came forth an illuminated the room for a split second. A split second was all Alexander need for he saw the one who had spoken sitting on the seat that he had vacated earlier. It looked to be a young man, in his mid twenties, sitting there naked. He had long straight black hair, a thin-lipped mouth, and narrow piecing eyes. Alexander didn't like him one bit, and what disturbed him even more was the fact that this man seemed to have no presence at all. "I asked you a question!" he called out trying to get bearings on this mysterious newcomer.

A haughty was Alexander's reply, "I see you must be a relative of hers… how else could you feel just like her..."

Alexander narrowed his eyes; he knew he had to be referring to Seishi as she was the only relative of his in this country that someone would know about. "I not ask again! Identify yourself or prepare for battle!"

"Easy big boy, you'll get your chance to play... but first let me have a look at your soul..." came the stranger's eerie reply

Alexander blinked at what had just been said, "My soul? What are you-" suddenly Alexander's head felt like it was splitting open and he felt the presence of something inside his own mind, "Nooo stop it! Stay out of my head!" The feeling continued unabated and Alexander collapsed down to his knees in pain. It felt as though someone was driver a red-hot spike directly through his entire being. Then suddenly it stopped and Alexander sat on his knees cradling his head. The pain was gone but he still felt a presence inside of himself.

'_So..._' a voice spoke to Alexander inside his head, '_she is your sister... and it seems you have reason to hate her too..._'

"Hate her? Don't be ridiculous! She is my sister and I love her, I could never possibly hate her." Alexander fired back

'_Don't lie to yourself you know it to be true. She has abandoned you for that other dog. She has forsaken you, your father, your mothers, and your youngest sister. She has turned her back on her old life because she despises you all. Why else would she leave without asking for your help? You would have helped if she had asked but instead she ran. How unfortunate to be brother to one such as her._' The voice rambled on and on, the more the voice spoke the weaker Alexander felt.

Images of the night at Sesshoumaru's castle when Seishi had sided with Sesshoumaru kept appearing in his head and well as images of himself comforting their younger sister when they had both found out that Seishi had left suddenly without saying goodbye. Rage began to boil up, what if what the voice said was true and Seishi had truly forsaken her own family to be with Sesshoumaru. "She left us... she didn't even say goodbye..."

'_What a wretched sister, you know what you must do_?' the voice pried.

"Yes..." Alexander replied in a barely audible whisper.

Alexander rose to his feet, his eyes no longer their dark blue, but rather completely red. Even the whites of his eyes and changed to blood red. His hand went to his sword, the _Semperforte_, and drew it. He raised it towards the sky and a dark blue aura started to emit from the blade.

Outside the palace a loud thunderclap sounded and was made even louder as the palace seemed to explode from the inside...

* * *

Seishi looked out a window at the miserable weather outside before stepping back and closing it… Since it wasn't a day to be out, she and Rin were sitting in one of the many rooms of Sesshoumaru's palace going over her lesson.

Seishi had idly been doodling on some spare parchment while Rin did her work. Currently it was a silly little doodle of Jaken being hung by his heals… then there was a more serious drawing of Sesshoumaru… which she had no clue she had been doing until she noticed herself thinking the strips on his cheeks were a little to long.

Seishi moved back over to the table they were working at and sat down, with her knees folded under her. She looked over at Rin's work and smiled, "Very good Rin-chan… you even remembered to carry the remainder… and yes that is the right lowest common de…" she paused… sensing a strong energy presence drawing near.

* * *

A servant was out along the west wall tending to a part of the wall that had been damaged in Sesshoumaru's recent battle with Alexander. He didn't know why this work couldn't have waited till the rain stopped but everyone in the palace knew better then to disobey Sesshoumaru. He slapped more mortar on the wall and began smoothing it out as he felt the ground start to tremble. He lost his balance as the entire ground began shaking and he a heard a rumbling sound. Suddenly the wall burst as a powerful dark blue energy ripped trough it demolishing the entire west wall and turning the poor servant into vapor.

* * *

Seishi narrowed her eyes… as she hurried outside the palace. She told Rin to stay where she was and to continue her studies, while Seishi herself ran off and take care of something. Now she pushed aside a door to the outside and stepped out into the cold winds of that day; her pale blue robe garment fluttering around a bit. "Alexander! What do you think you're doing!" Hand on Kitoiga's hilt, she stepped out into the dismal weather and went to meet her brother before Sesshoumaru could show up and make things worse.

Alexander smiled and slowed started walking towards Seishi with his sword drawn. He was wet all the way through thanks to the heavy rain and his hair clung to his face. "I came to see you, I have a lot I want to discuss with you..."

Seishi blinked at her brother, her hand moving from Kitoiga's hilt to her arms crossing over her chest for warmth, "Well you could have knocked like a normal visitor instead of blowing a hole though Sesshoumaru's wall." She couldn't see him very well as it was dark out because of the clouds blocking any natural light there might have been. But as he drew closer, she blinked, "Alexander?" In a flash of lightning… did his eyes look… red?

Alexander drew closer, "I've wanted to tell you something for a long time... " he drew still closer to Seishi and was within striking range, "I... absolutely..." he suddenly lunged forward and stabbed his sword into Seishi's right shoulder, "...despise you..."

Seishi let out as started yelp of both surprise and pain as she felt the bite of the blade through her shoulder… She had the sensation of being forced back until she felt herself hit the wall, his blade keeping her pinned there as it has passed clean through her and into the wall itself. She could only stare in disbelief at her brother as her own hot blood now started to drain down her side, feeling quite different then the freezing rain. She never felt such pain… not so much because of the wound… but rather the utter sense of disbelief and betrayal. "Alex…?"

Alexander smirked at her, and then twisted the blade a bit before ripped it out and backhanded Seishi hard across the face, knocking her to the side. "You sow, you did honestly think you would get away with it?"

Seishi found herself on the muddy ground… her right arm barely responded to her commands so she had to rely on her left. She forced herself up and stumbled back from Alex, her left hand over the new freely bleeding wound of her shoulder as she went down against, having slipped in the mud. She turned to face her brother. "What are you talking about! What's wrong with you! This isn't like you…"

Alexander pointed his sword at Seishi who was lying prone on the ground, "I'm tired of your face, and I'll send you and that mutt Sesshoumaru straight to hell." He raised his blade over Seishi to deal a killing blow. Alexander was about to bring the blade down upon Seishi's head when he felt cold steel rip through his abdomen. He looked down and saw Tokijin sticking out through his chest, "So... the knight had come to save the damsel..."

Behind him Sesshoumaru burned with rage and hissed into Alexander's ear, "It time to finish what he started, coward." Sesshoumaru ripped Tokijin out of Alexander's chest and place a solid kick to the center of his back knocking him over Seishi and onto his back in the muddy courtyard.

Alexander stood up, "I think not... It will not end like last time..."

Seishi was still in too much shock to react to all that was happening… her wound was not a life threatening one, even though she was loosing much blood… it was only muscle and flesh… no organs were damaged. But the fact it was her brother had done it… One thing was for sure… she had to get out of the way… she forced herself back to her feet and moved back toward the palace.

Alexander raised his sword and swung back at Sesshoumaru's wave creating his own and canceling it out. He noticed Seishi trying to retreat. "You will not escape! I want you to suffer as I have!" His sword began glowing with a dark blue and he held the sword out in front of him, "Perish! _Azure Howling Wave_!" Alexander unleashed his ultimate attack upon the two. The Azure Howling wave was an attack that used both the destructive energies of the _Semperforte_ and it also create deadly sonic waves that could shatter a person's eardrums rendering them deaf, sometimes permanently, leaving them off balance and disoriented, leaving them very vulnerable if they somehow survived the attack.

Seishi's eyes widened, unable to believe her brother just used his attack intending to kill not only Sesshoumaru, but her as well… This was not her brother… Something was seriously wrong here… and the red in his eyes proved that… "Sesshoumaru! Cover your ears!" was all she could get out as she whipped Kitoiga from its sheath with her left hand.

She forced her injured arm to hold her hand over her right ear, and tired to close out sound to both… She could stop the energy wave, but the sound… She moved between Sesshoumaru and her brother, to the eye of the attack as it reached them. Holding Kitoiga before her and willing it with all her might to absorb all the energy that was trying to sear them from existence… Even as she did this, she could feel the ring of the sound waves as they washed over her… she had to fight to hold her ground… then there was a burst of red hot pain in the right side of her skull the made her stagger, but she did not budge until Kitoiga had done it's job.

When the energy of the blast had been absorbed and the danger of it nullified, Kitoiga glowing with all the energy it had absorbed. Seishi stood there a moment, her right hand dropping from her ear and back to her side… then slowly she started to tip, then fell awkwardly to one side… she barely reaching out to catch herself with her left hand, Kitoiga been dropped and falling in the mud beside her, a trail of blood draining from her left pointed ear.

Sesshoumaru caught Seishi before she could hit the ground. Hr saw the blood trailing out of one ear and immediately guess the nature of the attack. He furrowed his brow in anger. "Baka onna! Why did you do that?" Not only had she shielded him with her sword she had also protected him with her body against the sound waves. What a disgrace he was. He focused angrily on Alexander. "You'll pay dearly for that."

Seishi gripped onto Sesshoumaru's sleeve, making him look back to her, "Don't kill him…" her silvery blue eyes were pleading, "That isn't my brother… it is but it isn't… something's got to be controlling him…" she knew she had to talk quickly since nothing was keeping Alex from attacking again, and she felt she had to explain, "I had to shield you… you did not know the nature of the attack and if you had suffered the blunt of it, you would be unable to fight and then where would we both be?" Seishi gave him a slight smile; despite the fact her head was in pure agony, "Keep him in close quarters… he needs room to send out his 'Azure Howling Wave' attack… so don't give it to him…" She let go of his sleeve, reaching out and grabbed Kitoiga's hilt from where the sword was laying in the mud.

Sesshoumaru hesitated, then nodded, understanding her words, but showing nothing on his face as he picked Seishi up and leaped up high into the air and landed near to the palace entrance, setting her back down, "Stay here." He then stood up and moved to face Seishi's brother Alexander. Seishi struggled to stay sitting up, but even that made her dizzy… But she had to watch this, forcing herself to stay up and follow the battle.

"Where do you think your taking her? You can't escape me! _Azura Howling Wave_!" He launched his attack a second time.

Sesshoumaru was prepared this time and sent an energy wave at the ground in front of the attack. The attack made groves in the ground that cause the Azure Howling Wave to veer slight of course missing Seishi completely, but sound of the attack did swing up at Sesshoumaru to which he held Tokijin up to block. Finally Sesshoumaru landed close in front of Alexander. Sesshoumaru glanced at the wound in Alexander's chest. Strange how it didn't seem to faze him at all; a wound like that was serious even for a demon. He pointed his Tokijin at Alexander. "Who ever you are, prepare for the most painful moment of your life."

Alexander growled his red eyes burning, "I'll teach you to be so impudent to me, you wretch little dog! You think you're so powerful. My kind was born to be your masters!" he lunged forward with _Semperforte_ and felt his blade clash with Sesshoumaru's! "Pathetic swine! Bow before your master!"

Sesshoumaru mentally raised an eyebrow at Alexander's words. They moved the likelihood of possession being the cause of Alexander's behavior to being undeniable, and judging by that, this person was coming after them, and he had a guess as to who it was. "So… you survived did you... Craven?"

A smirked appeared on Alexander's face and then he started speaking but the voice that came from his lips was not Alexander's, "Finally realized it did you? I'll never forgive you or your bitch for destroying my body! Do you realize I could have been bound to that spot forever if this fool hadn't decided to spend the night in my old fortress? Lucky for me he did though. I couldn't have asked for better body for which to carry out my revenge. If you kill this body then the bitch's brother will die. What do you think of that, mutt?" Craven punctuated his sentences with harsh blows to Sesshoumaru's Tokijin.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Craven, "That would suit me just fine!" he responded with a heavy blow that knock Craven back. The Sesshoumaru heard a _crick_ noise. He looked down at Tokijin's blade and saw a deep crack in the blade. Despite that, he increased his intensity on Craven.

Craven also noticed the crack and grinned. It explained why Sesshoumaru was suddenly turning up the heat. He stayed on the defensive waiting, as the crack slowly got deeper and deeper, until finally he struck back with everything her had.

The _Semperforte_ acted like a hammer on the weaken Tokijin and with a loud _ping_ the sword snapped in two leaving Sesshoumaru holding the hilt.

Craven dashed in his eyes wild, "Now the victory is mine!" He slashed only at air though, because Sesshoumaru was gone.

He reappeared behind Craven, "Useless fang of a weak demon..." was all he had to say for his broken Tokijin and he quickly discarded the hilt and stuck at Craven's back with his claws. Or rather he tried. Craven's claws whipped behind and locked hands with Sesshoumaru, "Did you think I would fall for the oldest trick in the book?" Craven whipped _Semperforte_ around and hit Sesshoumaru in the side.

"Sesshoumaru!" Seishi was struggling to try and get up; leaning against a post that held up the overhang she was under. She couldn't keep her balance on her own, but clinging to the post she was able to keep herself upright for the most part. She looked at him, silently asking him to come to quickly.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Seishi, what the hell could she want? He was in the middle of a fight, yet somehow he sensed to was important so he grasped a hold of the sword lodged in his shoulder and whirled himself around and then let go of the sword sending Craven flying and he raced over to Seishi.

Seishi had put Kitoiga into its sheath, holding it in her right hand, which holding the sword while hanging at her side was about all it was good for at the moment. She had her back to the post; using it for support as she reached forward, "Give me your hand…" her tone had a pleading sound as if asking him to trust her… they had to hurry before Craven recovered…

She took Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled it to her, until his palm was against her bleeding shoulder wound. She purposely pressed his hand against the wound so her blood was now all over his hand. She let go of his hand and reached forward, almost falling against him as she touched her hand to the blood from his wound. Her hand now equally covered in blood, she reached for his hand and grasped it so the two bloods were now mixed.

"Between our hands, our blood has mixed…" she let go of his hand, with a wince, she reached over and exchanged hands on her sword, now holding it in her left, she shifted her grip then held it out in front of her, hilt to Sesshoumaru. "By my blood and will, this blade, which is tied to my soul by my blood bond to it; this sword who rejects all hands but those of my blood line, will now recognize you… Sesshoumaru… as it is my will, and our blood." After reciting the little rite, she held it for him to take, "Take it… It is already pulsing with power from the attack earlier… just… try to spare his body if you can…" She was starting to slide down the post.

Sesshoumaru took the sword in his hands and surly enough the sword did not reject him. It felt extremely awkward using Seishi's sword. He would do whatever it took to win but he would still have rather done it with his own strength rather then borrowing it from Seishi. Suddenly his senses screamed danger and he quickly grabbed Seishi and jumped out of the way as a _Azure Howling Wave_ zipped past them and devastated the west side of his house.

Seishi's eyes were wild as she looked back toward the house, "Rin, Jaken and the servants are still in there..." she prayed none of them were in that section... She felt Sesshoumaru set her down as he turned to engage her brother again.

Armed with Kitoiga Sesshoumaru leapt back at Craven as he charged up his attack again and locked swords with him.

Craven smirked, "That thing again? I faced that before I won't fall for -" when the swords connected the brother swords responded to each other and began to feed back to their holders. _Semperforte_ being at much higher power up state then Kitoiga was at the time sent paralyzing wave for energy through Craven. "W-what the hell is this-s-s?"

Seishi had thought something like this would happen… they were, after all… both made from her father's fangs… She hoped the power of both would drive Craven from her brothers' body, or at least weaken his hold on him…

Craven struggled to maintain control of his host's body, "Alexander... remember Seishi betrayed you we both have reasons to hate her..."

Seishi couldn't help but feel some outrage at those words. Betrayed him? But sadness proved stronger then anger as she stared at her brother, "Do you really believe I betrayed you… Alex…"

Craven looked Seishi's way, "Do not deny it, it was in his memories. You left without so much as a goodbye."

Seishi frowned, "I do not deny it… but I never meant it as a betrayal… If I hadn't left when I did, I would not have been able to leave at all… I left a letter with my mother explaining it all… I noted my regrets of not being able to say goodbye… but Alex…" she ignored Craven now and talked to her brother, "You were out with father on that annual week long hunt. If I had waited for you, to say goodbye, you would have tired to stop me, and even if I managed to get past you, father would have had me before I could have gotten very far… It was my chance and I took it… if I had waited…

"Alex, I was to be sent to France to stay with the pompous prince's family that very next day, before you and father would have even returned form the hunt… your own mother told me so herself… and was going to accompany me there… I'm sorry Alex… I never meant to hurt any of you, I was scared and I could not turn to you because you were not available. I had to run then, or be stuck in France with a demon I could not stand to be around for more the two minutes. I don't ask you to forgive me… but please… don't let Craven control you… he is evil and only using you for his own purposes… he wants revenge because I destroyed his body… But I had reason! You know I do not kill if I can help it, but he was going to devour Rin! I could not stand by and let it happen." she looked at her brother, her usually pale eyes dark with remorse and sadness, blood still running from the large wound in her shoulder, turning the muddy ground where she knelled red. "Don't let Craven control you, Alex… you're stronger then that, right… What ever happened to my big brother that I looked up to and believed could do anything?"

"She lies Alexander! She's trying to confuse you! Do not wavier; do you think Sesshoumaru will let you live after this? Think of your own suriviv-" Craven spoken in a rapid tone feeling his control slipping.

'_Get OUT!_' Craven heard a voice from somewhere in his head scream and suddenly he felt himself being pulled from Alexander's body... Alexander's eyes flashed for a minute the returned to normal and he collapsed on the ground.

Kitoiga was bursting with power after the long battle and the clash with _Semperforte_, "Vanish! Buryoku no Kito!" He said in a monotone voice swiping the sword at Craven as he was expelled from Alex's body, recalling the name he had heard Seishi use for the attack. The attack swirled around Craven and he vanished under the flood of energy.

Seishi waited a moment... but there was no sign of Craven after everything again quieted… She tired to climb to her feet, but was soon back on her knees as her lack equal-labarum sent her back toward the earth. She cursed mentally… it would be days before at least her balance returned… she wasn't so sure about her actually ability to hear from that ear… She was left to kind of pathetically crawl toward where her brother's body fell, her pale blue robe muddy and bloody.

Sesshoumaru gaze about that all the damage his home had sustained. Even more infuriating were the damages that Seishi has sustained. This was absolutely unacceptable, how many times had Seishi been injured and he had been unable to stop it. It was absolutely unacceptable... He walked over and retrieved Kitoiga's sheath, sliding the sword into it and slipping it into his sash beside his own. He then returned to Seishi and Alexander. "He is alive... I have my servants attend to him. Lets get out of this rain," he said moving to pick Seishi up.

Seishi gave a little sound of protest… she had pulled her bother onto his back to make sure he was alive, brushing the hair from his face with gentle finger tips. Her gaze was obviously worried, "Take him inside first." She looked up at Sesshoumaru, "That wound was serious to start with and Craven pushed his body to fight anyway. And he'll catch cold out here… and… and…" She obviously was trying not to let her emotions overwhelm her, trying not to cry.

Sesshoumaru did not respond but rather reached down and picked both siblings up, one at a time, Seishi on his shoulder, and her brother under his arm. Despite being injured himself, he started to make his way inside. Seeing that the threat had passed Sesshoumaru's servants ran out to assist him.

Seishi felt rather silly being carried in like this… but her eyes were on her bother… that was breathing, but she was still worried… She watched as some of the servants took her brother from Sesshoumaru and carried him away to take him to a room to be changed out of his wet clothes and have his wounds tended to by a healer. Once he was out of sight, she wanted to be returned to her feet, "Sesshoumaru? Put me down… And where's Rin? Jaken? Are all the servants accounted for? Was anyone in the section that was destroyed in the blast?"

Seishi's incessant questions were giving Sesshoumaru a headache; he had been outside with them how was he supposed to know. Besides she was hurt herself and here she was worrying about others. "I'm sure everything is fine. This seemed to be the standard ever since you came to be with us…" He set Seishi down on her own two feet but picked her up again as she almost immediately fell down again. "Your ear needs to heal before you can go anywhere."

Seishi scowled at being so helpless and Sesshoumaru pointing it out so plainly, "I just need something to help keep me balanced… I can't just go rest until I know at least Rin is safe."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he opened the door to Seishi's quarters, "You rest here while I summon the healer. After that I will bring Rin to see you."

Seishi paused, then grumbled, "I need a bath..." in deed she was covered in mud and blood, and she was soaked through.

A vein popped out on Sesshoumaru's forehead, "Onna, take things one step at a time. If you take a bath now water will get in your ear and it will become infected. You need to see the healer first.

Seishi turned her head and gave the back of his a glaring look, "Stop calling me onna, Sesshoumaru_-sama,_" Her tone was obvious.

Sesshoumaru glared at Seishi as he set her down on her bed and summoned one of his servants, "Make sure she says in bed until I return; and make sure she's tucked in nice and tight." The servant nodded obediently and took a seat next to Seishi. With that Sesshoumaru left the room, ignoring the look Seishi wassending his way.With the return of Seishi's brother, he now had a ton to do. He just then remember that he was still holding Kitoiga. He took the sword out of his belt and looked at it. Seishi's sword truly was magnificent. Its craftsmanship rivals that of Tenseiga. The thought of swords reminded him that he was now without one to do battle with. As he set Kitoiga in Seishi's doorway he noticed it's red pummel stone, '_... was it always that dark?_' he wondered to himself. He decided it wasn't worth worrying about and left the room.

* * *

(To Be Continued) 


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20

* * *

**

Seishi found the next few days rather irritating… she couldn't walk on her own without running into walls or tipping fully over because of her ear injury. She had to be helped around the castle by Rin or other servants… and times even Sesshoumaru, though she protested since he was still healing himself. She was sad to hear they did loose a few servants in the blast that hit Sesshoumaru's palace, and had had someone take her to the funerals held for them.

As it was, she had to ignore the sound of hammering and building as the palace was being repaired… it didn't exactly help her aching head… but with the weather so bad it was understandable wanting to get the roofs and walls back up. Since her right shoulder was still sore and healing, she had to have Rin wash her hair for her in the bath. Having her arm confined to a sling while her should healed, Seishi started to respect Sesshoumaru's getting by while missing his left arm, more and more.

She checked in on Alexander often. He hadn't woken up for a few days after everything happened… probably from the strain of his body being forced to fight while injured, and the strain on his mind from fighting the procession. When he did finally wake, she happened to be sitting beside his bed during one of his visits. She was wearing a new blue robe since the other had been completely thrashed, and her arm was tucked in a simple cloth sling. At the moment her left ear was plugged, to keep stuff out of it while it healed. There was still no sign of her hearing returning on that side, but her balance was starting to right itself. Seishi hoped her hearing would return in time, but even if it didn't she still had her right ear, and being a dog, she could hear pretty well still… only she found herself often turning her head when people spoke to her… and she couldn't make out what they said as clearly when they were on her left… it was odd hearing things only on one side.

Of the three of them, Alex has taken the most dangerous wound through the chest. The fact Craven forced him to continue fighting even with that wound only made things worse for him. She watched her brother as he finally began to stir… she wasn't sure how much of what happen he'd remember, she hopped very little… "_Hey big brother… Glad to see you've returned to us in the land of the living at last…_" she allowed herself to speak English since they were alone. "_I was starting to worry you'd never wake up…_" She reached over with her left hand and took of his, holding it softly.

Seishi's word reached Alexander's ears as his eyes struggled to adjust the candle lit room. The weather outside had still not cleared up which made it necessary for the candles to be lit all day long. He felt Seishi touch his hand with her and he turned his face towards her. His eyes were having trouble adjusting but he made out the dim outline of Seishi's face. He then turned his head away from her. "You... you don't have to sit with me if you don't want to... What I did was unforgivable."

Seishi watched him a quiet moment, then gave his hand a squeeze, "What happened wasn't your fault… and I'm alive, Sesshoumaru is alive… you're alive. Wounds will heal, I am only happy we were able to stop Craven before he forced your body beyond a point we could save it."

Alexander shook his head, "No the blame is not entirely on Craven. I allowed myself to be taken in, to be turned against you my own flesh and blood. Ever since you were born, I swore I do my best to protect you and keep you safe. I should have died out there for this disgrace."

"… I wouldn't have forgiven you if you had died, Alexander," she replied sternly.

Alexander looked back at Seishi, "and can you forgive me for taking the hearing from one of your ears and destroying your mate-to-be's home?"

Seishi blinked, then frowned... she had hoped he would not remember or notice that... "The Palace is already being rebuilt... and it's unknown if my hearing in my left ear will restore itself or not... but even if it doesn't, I still have hearing in my right ear..."

Alexander placed his palm and turn Seishi's head so she was looking directly at him, "you didn't answer my question..."

Seishi looked at her brother, "The hearing in one ear was a small price to pay to shield Sesshoumaru from Craven's attack through you, and it is a small price to pay for the outcome of the battle where I didn't have to suffer losing either of you. I do not blame you for the loss of my hearing, Alexander, so there is nothing to forgive."

Seishi stood up, reaching over and caressing the side her brother's face, "I don't feel I have need to forgive you, but if it eases you any, you are forgiven for what ever you feel I need to forgive you for." She leaned in and kissed his forehead, giving him a little nuzzle before stepping back. "You still need more rest before the healers will let you out of bed. I'll come visit you again soon."

Alexander nodded and closed his eyes. Sleeping would not be easy but there really was nothing else to do. She moved away from the bed, a waiting servant moved forward and stood ready to take her arm should she started to loose her balance. She hadn't had too much trouble falling over lately, but they insisted better safe then falling on the floor.

Seishi dismissed the servant at the door to her own room, assuring her that she would be all right. Once she was inside and slid her door shut, she sighed. Alex had referred to Sesshoumaru, as her mate-to-be. Maybe he now accepted that she was staying here and wasn't going home with him when he left to return there.

She glanced over and noticed her sheathed sword where Sesshoumaru had left it, against the wall near the door. She hadn't had much reason to carry it since she wasn't in any condition to go traveling around or picking fights, so he hadn't been moved since that day. She sighed as she reached for it, she should have taken the time to clean and polish it, and she hoped that it wasn't too tarnished…

As her hand closed around the hilt, she felt a jolt, which made her drop it instantly and blink. Hackles raised she stared down at her own sword… never had it done such a thing to her… She shook off the feeling of wary caution, this was Kitoiga, and she had nothing to fear from it. She leaned over and picked it up, this time without the jolt of energy… It was probably just because Sesshoumaru was the last one to use it or something…

She gripped her sword and moved over to the futon, sitting down and drawing Kitoiga from it's sheath… she looked at the blade, but it seemed for the most part fine, but she should still clean it… As she reached for her polish she noticed the change in color of the pummel jewel… The blood red of the gem darkened and had a swirl of black in its center.

This concerned her… but she figured it might have something to do with either Sesshoumaru now being able to use it, or maybe the intense battle with Alexander's _Semperforte_. She took out a rag and started to clean her weapon.

* * *

Things were quiet the next few days, the three greater dog demons recovered from their wounds, though Seishi's hearing on her left side never recovered. Alex was able to get out of bed and recovered his strength… he and Sesshoumaru were rather indifferent to each other, but they didn't break out in any more stupid arguments or fights. Things seemed to be going well… except for Seishi… 

Day after day, she seemed to get moodier and moodier… She was getting short tempered and impatient with everyone, Sesshoumaru, Alexander, Rin, and servants alike. Her comments and insults were becoming hurtful in ways she would never sunk so low in before. She seemed to become rather broody and started to keep to herself.

Her regard for other's safety also seemed to deteriorate… this became apparent when Sesshoumaru come across the dog demoness in the dinning room, seeming to be idly throwing kitchen knives at one of his walls… Before he could speak up on this, he noticed that it wasn't just the wall she was throwing them at…

Jaken was pinned to a wooden support in the wall by a few knives through his robes, looking absolutely terrified, whimpering as Seishi threw another knife his way, just missing his head; a small line of blood appeared on his cheek.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his servant being pinned to the wall being used as target practice. "What did Jaken do to deserve your ire?"

Seishi didn't even bother looking at the dog demon lord, "He was breathing to loudly in my presence." She threw another knife.

Sesshoumaru used his demonic speed to snatch the knife from the air before it could hit Jaken in the head. Snapping the blade in his palm he locked his gaze on the dog demoness. "Jaken's life is in my hands and I will not tolerate this nonsense in my house."

Seishi narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru interfering with her game… "Hmph…" She stabbed the blade still in her hand into a table top nearby. "I'll just go elsewhere then…" she headed toward the exit.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the knife up out of the table and threw pass Seishi's head and into the wooden frame of the door she was planning to open, "I did not dismiss you yet."

Seishi stood there, her back to him… then she started to shake… but soon her shaking revealed to be laughter, as turned back and laughed, her violet eyes, yes violet, full of amusement looking back at Sesshoumaru. "I don't remember asking for permission…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Seishi had been acting very unlike herself lately. They had all been under a lot of stress, but he was not willing to let this one slide. "I've had enough of whatever has been bothering you lately. Either get over it or I will give you a new lesson in respect..."

Seishi actually smirked; "I'm shaking in my boots…" turned and pulled the knife out of the doorframe, sliding the door open.

Sesshoumaru was instantly behind her was holding her up off the ground by her neck, "As you wish, I prefer doing things by force..."

Seishi was still grinning even now, "What are you going to do Sesshoumaru? Slap me on the wrist? Bat me around until I'm bloody and bruised? Kill me? Go on ahead…" Closed her eyes. "Of all the times you've seen me injured, do you really think pain bothers me?"

Sesshoumaru walked Seishi over to the window, opened it and threw her outside, "Come back when you're the Seishi I invited into my house."

Seishi easily twisted in the air and landed outside, turning and smirking back up at the window, "Then farewell Sesshoumaru-_sama_… The Seishi you speak of was weak, and now that things are as they should be, she won't be coming back." She stood and started toward the wall to leave, but paused as she noticed the little human girl looking at her.

Rin blinked as saw Seishi started to walk away. She had heard what had transpired between Sesshoumaru and Seishi and now hearing Seishi say goodbye like that, she was certain that this time Seishi meant to leave for good. She ran over to Seishi and hugged her leg, "Seishi-sama! Please don't go!"

Seishi narrowed her violet eyes at Rin, "Let go of me, human brat." She took hold of Rin's arm and pried it off not so gently, sending the girl falling to the ground. "Heh… stay down there… the ground is where filth belongs…" without a second glance, she moved to the wall, jumping and easily clearing it and disappeared from sight.

Rin picked herself up out of the dirt stunned and hurt. The hurt came more from Seishi's words rather then being shoved down to the ground. Was that truly how Seishi felt? Had she done something to drive Seishi to this point? She couldn't take the pain she felt from being left alone again. She knew she had Sesshoumaru and always would, but with Seishi she had found something she had only felt before around her mother. She broke down and wept.

* * *

Inside the palace Sesshoumaru ate the rest of his meal in silence. He had seen Seishi cold treatment of Rin and was now seriously revaluating his opinion of Seishi. She could at times be the most infuriating woman on the planet but he had never known her to be cruel like that. His silent meal continued until Alexander came through the door. 

"Sesshoumaru, where has Seishi gone? I just sensed her leaving the castle grounds." Alexander demanded of Sesshoumaru his tone serious.

"Seishi left of her on will and will not be returning unless she returns to the person she was before." Sesshoumaru replied in his monotone voice.

Alexander narrowed his eyes, "You just let her leave? Can't you tell it's not her fault? I've known her all her life and I've never ever seen her act that way before. Something is making her act that way."

Sesshoumaru looked up at Alexander, "Whether controlled or not I will not tolerate such behavior in my house."

Alexander shook his head in frustration at Sesshoumaru, "So that's it? I thought you two had decided to mate. Are you just going to give up on her just like that?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened, "That was not the demoness I want to mate with..."

Alexander's eyes burned, "Fine then stay here in your comfy little palace! I'm going out to look for her!" He turned on his heels and was quickly gone.

* * *

Seishi narrowed her violet eyes at the humans in the fields before her… they were mostly men, tending to their crops, but there were a few women out there with baskets helping gather some food from their fields while they had a pleasant enough day to do so. 

Seishi growled at a voice that was encouraging her to act… to kill… She tired to ignore it… As she had the last week… but it kept gnawing at the back of her mind… egging her on… She found herself moving… with an easy leap; she landed down in the center of the small dirt road that ran down between some of the fields. The humans were now aware of her presence and looked up, there were some shouting, and some of the humans started to high tail it back to the village. Seishi smirked at them… they were afraid… as they should be…

One of the men approached her cautiously, asking what she wanted and how they could be of service; nervously a few others followed the first. They were after all, humans living in Sesshoumaru's territory… they might have thought her a servant of the demon lord that ruled here. Seishi listened to this man a moment… Then with the littlest of effort, she hand shot out and backhanded the man hard enough across the face that the force snapped his neck, his body flying to the side until it crashed to the ground thirty feet away where it stayed, unmoving.

Seeing this, the other men shouted, some held up their tools as weapons, others started to flee back toward the village. Seishi merely smirked at the smells of fear she picked up coming from the humans. Seishi drew her sword… Kitoiga's pummel stone was now pure black and the blade hummed with dark energy. She darted forward, sword and claws lashing out, sending blood flying and the bodies of the human villagers to the ground to grow cold.

* * *

Seishi looked out over the now silent village as she licked blood off her claws… No man, woman, or child had been left breathing… Her violet eyes were now set off by red, which had replaced the whites of her eyes. The sleek rosy markings on her cheeks were now larger and jagged in shape. Kitoiga, dripping in blood, pulsed with dark energy; having fed off the life forces of those Seishi had killed. 

With a cruel smirk, she lifted her weapon and slashed it through the air, not even bothering with saying the attack aloud as a dark crescent of energy cut through the air. It ripped through the huts of the silent, death filled village. The buildings collapsed in on themselves as they were sliced in two, any animals that got in the way of the blast went to join their owners in the after life. The blast continued until it buried itself into the distance hillside where it finally dissolved.

She chuckled, sheathing the still glowing Kitoiga, and turned to be on her way, but stopped, catching a familiar scent… She narrowed her red and violet eyes, and then turned and looked toward a nearby hill, seeing the muscular figure of her elder brother.

Alexander stood transfixed to the spot stunned by what he had seen, "Seishi... what have you done…?"

Seishi merely smirked, no sign of remorse, "Come to join my fun, brother?"

Alexander shook his head, "Seishi, have you lost your mind? What would possess you to do something like this?"

Seishi chuckled, turning her back to him, "I'll take that as a no…" she started walking, "Go home Alexander… you're not needed or wanted here…"

Alexander stepped forward to close the distance between them, "I can't do that. I don't know what's come over you, but if you think I'll just let and allow you to harm more innocents you are sadly mistaken..."

Seishi turned, the bloodied Kitoiga back from its sheath and now pointed at Alexander's throat, "Do you really intend to try and stop me, brother dear?"

Alexander's eyes studied Seishi's carefully and then his hand went to his _Semperforte_, "If I must..."

Seishi smiled rather cruelly, "Going to take the hearing from my other ear now? What a mighty protector you turned out to be for your little sister…" She didn't bother waiting, in a flash she was in Alexander's face, her blade clashing viciously with the _Semperforte_.

* * *

(To Be Continued) 


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21

* * *

**

The red light of the twilight hours of the day illuminated the figure of the great Lord of the Western lands as he made his way through the countryside. Unlike most occasions he traveled alone, for he knew that where he was going, his vassal or his human pup would nothing but a hindrance.

He followed Seishi's scent through the forest and arrived at a sight that made his eyes widen. An entire village slaughtered. Barely a soul reminded alive save of the odd young child that clung to the bodies of his or her parents. Sesshoumaru sorted Seishi's scent out of the heavy stench of blood and death that hung over the village as he walked forward through the village following the scent.

As Sesshoumaru passed through the village he couldn't help but look around at the destruction that had been wrought on this village. He knew what had happened here, how could he not? Her scent was everywhere. He couldn't help but feel some disgust at what Seishi had done. It was not like he Sesshoumaru, really cared what happened the humans, but there was no reason for this kind of slaughter without just cause, and he couldn't imagine any offence these people had inflicted upon Seishi.

A sad wail turned Sesshoumaru's attention over by one of the house were a young girl was crying over her dead mother. Sesshoumaru looked at the child for a moment. He could help but think she looked an awful lot like Rin. Then he felt Tenseiga pulse within his belt. Sesshoumaru looked down at the sword his father had left him. "Tenseiga, I tire of lending you my body to satisfy your dire to undo the misery of these humans." He said walking past the weeping child. As he passed the child looked up and saw Sesshoumaru, squealed and went quickly for cover. Sesshoumaru didn't think much of it. After what Seishi had done it was no surprise that the child feared him, as she should.

Seishi, the thought of her brought images into Sesshoumaru mind. Images of what the sane Seishi, the Seishi he had come to know and care for so much, would think of this slaughter. The real Seishi would never be able to live with herself after such a slaughter, even if she were under the influence of an outside source. Tenseiga pulsed again, Sesshoumaru growled at it, "Silence, a sword should mind it's own business and never say anything."

Tenseiga still insisted and pulsed again and even began shaking in Sesshoumaru's belt. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the hilt to quiet his noisy sword. Then he saw it, the enormous black hole in the sky. It wasn't a hole that sucks everything inside it like the hole in the right hand of the houshi that traveled with his half blood brother, but rather an opening, to another dimension. He knew it because he could see the pallbearers of the underworld scrambling out of the hole to drag the souls of the slain villages to the underworld. Sesshoumaru watched at the greedy imps dragged one mortal after another toward the void. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He remembered the pall bears that had attempted to drag Rin away back when he had only just recently meet the little girl. He couldn't say exactly why but he hated these dirty imps. The very imps that had once tired to take Seishi away from him as well…

Sesshoumaru grabbed Tenseiga's hilt and pulled the blade out. He faced the hole and concentrated. Suddenly he swung his blade at the hole. A bright white energy wave ripped out from Tenseiga and collided with the hole. From the light spread out in a sweeping motion and every pallbearer that was touched by the wave disintegrated into dust. Soon the wave cleared and the void in the sky closed. All around him the people of the village began to stand up and shake the confusion out of their heads. The little Rin look-alike couldn't hold back her tears as he mom opened her eyes and sat up.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and turned to get back to the task at hand. As he walked away his keen ears picked up the sound of little footsteps behind him. He looked back over his shoulder and was the little girl there.

"Onii-sama, arigatou!" the girls said bowing to him, her big eyes brimming with awe at this mysterious man that had just banished the specter of death from her village. Sesshoumaru said nothing and walked away his heart somehow feeling a little lighter

* * *

Seishi smirked down at her brother, the blade of the Kitoiga pierced clean through his right shoulder… his _Semperforte_ having been knocked from his grasp and now lying in the dirt yards away. "Do you really think you could beat me when you had no will to kill me? Your hesitation to seriously harm this body was your downfall, Alexander…" She twisted her blade some so it widened his wound… and it wasn't the only one he had received in the fight.

Alexander struggled to get back up, "Indeed, you ability to defeat an man in his sister's body is impressive…"

Seishi lofted a brow at him pushing himself up farther on her blade by moving… then she had to laugh at his words, "Silly boy… Do you think Craven in controlling me? Oh no, no, dear boy! Though he may have had a hand in it… what you see before you is your sister… only not burdened by the weaknesses of concern, compassion, love… hmph! All were her weaknesses… she never fought to her fullest because she always lacked the willingness to harm others seriously unless she had no other choice… I speak of her and I separately, because I'm that part of her she always kept locked away… That part of her demonic nature that thirsts for power and blood… No Alexander… what you see before is your sister… just a part of her you never knew was there…"

Alexander looked up at Seishi, "So you'll kill me, your own brother now?"

Seishi narrowed her red and violet eyes at him and smiled, "If you insist in getting in my way... yes..."

Alexander shook his head, "while you go and slaughter more humans? Seishi, you of all people should know that the ability to kill the weak is not a show of strength or power, it shows a weak and cowardly heart…"

Seishi chuckled, "Oh that wasn't for power… that was just for fun…" planted her foot against his chest and pushed, pulling her blade free of his shoulder.

Alexander winced as the blade was cruelly ripped out of his shoulder, "It still makes you nothing more then a murderess and bully…"

Seishi smiled, "I suppose so… oh well…" she turned and started to walk away, "Do yourself a favor… and stay down a while… and don't follow me…" She left her brother lying there in his own blood; she had wasted enough time with him…

* * *

Seishi lofted a brow as she came across yet another quaint little village… The little humans going about their daily lives… no clue that they could soon be dead if Seishi so fancied it… "Heh…."

Footsteps came up from behind Seishi, "You seem to be a doing a good job of making a complete and utter fool out of yourself…"

Seishi narrowed her eyes, but didn't turn just yet, "Oh? Decided to leave your castle and see the fun I've been having?" She turned around and smirked, face markings still wide and jagged, eyes still red with purple irises. "You going to stand in my way as well now? I've already had to deal with Alexander…"

Sesshoumaru's expression remained his emotionless mask; "I know I can smell you brother's blood on you in addition of the blood of many others. I do not particularly care about any humans you have killed but to strike down the brother you seemed so fond of..."

Seishi chuckled, "I warned him not to try and stop me…" looked at her claws, "He's still alive… well when I left him he was…"

Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward, "Oh and where are you off to now with that blood stained blade of yours?"

Seishi looked over at him, "Not sure yet… but I am thinking on it…" glanced over at the village below. "I would ask for suggestions… but you're rather soft… with that little human pup of yours… and that annoying toad you keep around…"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Soft? I remember not to long you spewing out a whole load of ideology that said that 'humans aren't bad' and can 'surprise you if you give them a chance.' Now you have decided to chance you mind because of the influence of one petty demon?"

Seishi smirked, "The Seishi you knew was soft as well… with her idealism and her lack of will to fight to kill… I'm the dark part of her demonic nature she never indulged in… I have no need for feeling concern or compassion for others, or petty emotions like love and regret… Now those hindering feelings are locked away and I'm all that's left…" tilted her head, "Is it so wrong I wanted to stretch my claws a little?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "the thinking and reasoning of a low class demon. To think one how was so noble to have fallen that far. You've disgraced everything that you were. You're no different from Naraku."

Seishi lofted a brow at him, "Aren't you just flattering…" looked down at the village, "If you came here to tell me that, then you wasted your time…" looked back at him and smirked, "The part of Seishi you seem to prefer is locked away and I am not about to go back to being the part of herself she keeps restrained."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and flexed his claws, "then I will have to kill you rather then see you disgrace yourself even more…"

"Sounds fun…" Seishi smirked… that was what she wanted, a real fight with Sesshoumaru, no holding back on either side… kill or be killed… pure adrenaline and battle lust… Seishi turned so she was facing Sesshoumaru, drawing Kitoiga from her side; the blade pulsed with dark energy as she moved it to a ready position…

Sesshoumaru wasted no time and lunged at Seishi his hand glowing bright green with his poison.

Seishi ducked back and brought up her blade to block, "Do you really think you can take me with just your claw attacks? I would have much preferred this fight when you still had your sword... Doesn't really seem fair..." She let a bit of the power stored in Kitoiga go, slashing it at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru quickly sidestepped the attack knowing he was at a disadvantage now he no longer had his Tokijin so he intended to fight this battle at very close range to limit the amount to which Seishi could use Kitoiga. He then suddenly vanished and appeared above Seishi slashing down at her with his claws.

Seishi smirked... he had another disadvantage as well... he only had one arm… and she was not above using it against him... As he came down, she lifted her blade with one hand, blocking his attack, letting Kitoiga absorb any energy he had behind it... At the same instant she lashed out with her other hand to try and catch him with her claws.

Sesshoumaru kicked out with his feet as Seishi tried to slash at him catching her in the face. He used the force of the blow to propel himself away from Seishi and he landed a few feet away.

Seishi stumbled back a little from the blow, her free hand to her face… she dropped her hand and spit a little blood off to the side from a split lip, "Heh… agile, aren't we?" Wasted no time… unleashed an energy wave attack with Kitoiga while there was some distance between them.

Sesshoumaru cursed as he realized his mistake and jumped to the side to avoid the attack. This simple would not do. He needed a weapon. He looked down at his Tenseiga, the only sword at his disposal right now. He could hardly even call it better then nothing but maybe it would be useful in staving off the Kitoiga. He drew Tenseiga from its sheath and faced Seishi.

Seishi lofted a brow… she had never seen Sesshoumaru use the Tenseiga… she had heard about it from Myoga, but had never seen it used… "You will fight me with a weapon that can not kill? Heh…" she darted forward… bring the fight to him.

Sesshoumaru rushed forward to meet Seishi and the Kitoiga clashed with Tenseiga. At the blade clashed Sesshoumaru noticed something interesting. The Kitoiga was not absorbing any energy from the Tenseiga, in fact it seemed to be losing power at the healing sword drove out the youki that was stored in Seishi's sword.

Seishi noticed this too, and it wasn't long after they swords made contact that she jumped back, growling… Black tentacles of energy wrapping around her became more visible… the energy was flowing from the dark pulsating Kitoiga in her hand; it was as if the sword was angry about the reaction it had with the Tenseiga.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he finally came to realize what was happening. He gave Kitoiga a harsh blow that knocked it back. "That swords has absorbed far too much evil youki. You should let go of it."

Seishi growled as she jumped back again… the strikes from Tenseiga made Kitoiga shudder in her grip. "Not a chance…"

Sesshoumaru pointed his blade at Seishi, "Then I will shatter that worthless hunk of metal…"

Seishi narrowed her red and violet eyes at Sesshoumaru… "Why don't you just forget the sword and fight me!" she sprang forward and lashed out with a downward slash, she wanted to end this.

Sesshoumaru slammed his blade against the Kitoiga and then began repeatedly smashing Tenseiga against Kitoiga. The whine of the swords drowned out most of the other noises of battle and Sesshoumaru could feel Kitoiga's youki dropping.

Seishi cursed and sprang away again, the Kitoiga wasn't going to be able to take much more of this kind of beating… something about that Tenseiga was weakening it with every blow. She growled… she needed time to find a better strategy… "We'll finish this another time…" she turned to be off.

Sesshoumaru suddenly lunged forward at Seishi not giving her a chance for escape. Then he placed Tenseiga's hilt between his teeth and lash out with his energy whip. The whip wrapped around Seishi's wrist anchoring her to Sesshoumaru and burning the flesh around her wrist.

Seishi snarled with rage as she tried to spring away to keep some distance between them, but couldn't because of the searing whip around her wrist. Well you couldn't say Sesshoumaru didn't think outside the box when it came to a fight. She switched hands putting Kitoiga in her free hand; she would meet Sesshoumaru's attack instead of waiting for him to come to her.

At the last second Sesshoumaru yank forward with all his might jerking Seishi towards him and snatched Tenseiga out of his teeth and aimed the blade at the middle of Kitoiga's blade. His jerk pulled her forward so she wasn't able to get good footing, but their blades met, clashing loudly… there was a sound almost like a 'ping' as the pressure finally reached a breaking point, and Kitoiga was snapped in two under the Tenseiga.

Seishi's eyes widened in shock… the dark tentacles of energy moved around wildly but they were drawing away from Seishi now. Whatever was going on with the sword, his breaking it seemed to sever its hold on Seishi. Almost instantaneously, the red drained from her eyes and the violet returned to her silvery-blue, but then her face paled and her body bulked, going limp as her eyes closed and she fell toward the ground.

The swirls of energy solidified for moment then zipped away before Sesshoumaru could react. He sheathed Tenseiga and walked over to where Seishi lay. He crotched down next to her, Seishi didn't so much as twitch… She was pale and her demon youki was very low. The only physically sign she was even alive was her breathing and her heartbeat that only someone with as good as dog demon's hearing could pick up. The sword had been drawing energy from Seishi's victims, but it had also been feeding off Seishi's own youkai and even tapped into her life force, and now that it was gone, it left her body and spirit weak and her mind harmed by the stress of what happened.

"Next time you lose your senses and honor, this Sesshoumaru will kill you," he picked her up and put her in her usual spot, over his shoulder and headed for home.

* * *

(To Be Continued) 


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Seishi slept for three days, and when she did wake, she was reclusive and quiet, not leaving her room even though the healers said she was well enough too. She made simple one word replies when the healers or servants asked her questions, and when anyone else came to speak to her, she laid there with her back to them, not speaking.

Seishi was ashamed and sickened in herself at what happened… even if she hadn't done any of it on purpose… and in a sense she was being controlled… but she remembered everything… everything she did… every villager's face that she had slaughtered… her fight with her brother where she could have killed him… the cruel, unforgivable things she said to Rin… She had become the kind of monster she hated more then anything…

If she had been processed like Alexander had, she could have blamed it on the spirit controlling her, but if she was being control in this, it had been remotely. She remembered how much thrill and pleasure she felt after the slaughter… it sickened her now… but she could not push away how it had felt at the time… the fact that it was a part of her… that was always with her… scared her and ashamed her to no end.

Even if others would forgive her, she couldn't forgive herself, so how could she accept anyone else's forgiveness? Part of her wished Sesshoumaru or Alex had just ended it and killed her…

* * *

Alexander opened Seishi's door without even bothering to knock. His sister had confined herself to her room for far too long in his opinion. "Seishi how long are you going to stay cooped up in her feeling sorry for yourself?"

Seishi rolled over and put her back to the door as soon as she heard it open. She didn't bother answering him, just stared at the closed window of the far wall.

Alexander sighed and walked over to Seishi's bed and abruptly ripped the covers off in one sweep, "Get your butt out of bed."

Seishi curled up some as the blankets were ripped away, "…" She made no move to get up or look at him.

Alexander put his hands on his hips, "Oh are you just going to lie there and be rude to the guest who finally worked up enough courage to come and see you?" he said gesturing to the person standing in Seishi's doorway.

Seishi glanced back, and groaned inwardly… the person she feared seeing the most stood there… She gave Alexander a look that could kill as she forced herself to sit up… but she couldn't bring herself to look her visitor in the eye.

Rin ran forward and embrace Seishi without any hesitation. She then looked up at Seishi her eyes brimming with tears, "Seishi-sama, are you all better now?"

Seishi looked down at Rin… the girl was so loving and forgiving… damn Alex… Seishi couldn't turn her back to Rin as she had to Alex and Sesshoumaru. She had hurt the girl enough. Seishi's vision blurred as she slipped her arms around Rin and hugged her to her. "I'm sorry Rin… I never meant to hurt you…" Inwardly Seishi frowned… that wasn't complete true… the part of her that had been in control at the time had meant to be hurtful… She was such a horrible person and she didn't deserve Rin's forgiveness.

Rin hugged back and nodded. She had never doubted Seishi. She had lived with demons for very long and she understood what could happen to some of them if their demonic natures were released.

Seishi nuzzled her face into Rin's masses of messy black hair, she could feel tears leaving her eyes, but she didn't really want people seeing that. Alexander moved on and stood outside in the hallway while the two had their moment. Whether Seishi liked it or not, staying locked up in her room was not the way to atone for what she had done.

Seishi held Rin for a time, until she stopped crying at least, then she let the girl go so she could move and do as she pleased. She talked softly with Rin for a time, but then said she was tired and Rin left her to rest…

* * *

The next day Seishi left her room… taking a bath and getting dressed… she found Rin and engrossed herself in Rin's lessons. But she obviously wasn't over what happened… She was still very quiet… didn't give her usually smart mouth comments, and often seemed elsewhere in her mind. The only smiles she gave were small ones for Rin… it was like her spirit was broken.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to the room where Rin and Seishi had their lessons. "Rin that is enough lessons for day. Go play outside. Seishi, you stay here." Rin could hear the seriousness in Sesshoumaru's voice. She quickly stood up bowed to Seishi and scampered outside.

"…" Seishi remained seated… she hadn't really seen much of Sesshoumaru since she woke up, and she really didn't know what to say to him so had been avoiding him in a way. She wasn't sure how she felt about him dismissing Rin and telling her to stay. At one time she might have protested his ordering her around, now she just remained silent.

Sesshoumaru closed the door behind Rin. Then he turned to Seishi. He had grown sick and tired for her moping around her quarters, coming out only to give Rin her lessons, eat, and bathe. He had decided to put a stop to it. "Get ready to leave and bring Kitoiga."

Seishi stared at Sesshoumaru… not sure how to respond to his order. Someone had gathered the two broken pieces of Kitoiga while she had still been asleep and left them for her, but she had not touched the sword since it had been broken, leaving it in the corner of her room. "… where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru turned his back and looked at Seishi over his shoulder, "To get it repaired."

"... maybe it would be best to leave as it is..." Seishi said softly as she looked off to the side.

"Lazing around my palace will not solve your problems. How long do you plan to sit there and whine like a pup?" Sesshoumaru commented in his cold emotionless way.

Seishi looked up at Sesshoumaru, "… do you wish for me to leave?…" part of her had dreaded such a thing… She had been nothing but trouble for Sesshoumaru and he was bound to get tired of it.

Sesshoumaru looked back at Seishi, "If I wanted you out, I would have removed you a long time ago."

"…" Seishi dropped her gaze, and then slowly climbed to her feet. She said nothing more as she moved to change into something a little more travel worthy and to get Kitoiga.

* * *

It was a very quiet trip as they rode Ah-Un out to their destination. It suited Sesshoumaru fine though as he really didn't have any words of comfort for Seishi. He had certainly killed far more humans in his life then she had in rampage and he felt she didn't have to angst over it like she was doing. They rode over some mountains and long plains until they finally came to the hot rocky lava fields. Sesshoumaru brought Ah-Un down next to a giant skeleton stuck in the rock.

Seishi was drawn out of any thoughts she might have been brooding over during the trip by the realization they had landed. She looked up and around at the barren landscape and felt the heat from the lava fields… If she had been in a better mood she might have said something along the lines of, 'charming', though it would have been sarcastic of course. But instead she just looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru slid off Ah-Un and started walking towards the open mouth of the large skeleton, "We're here." he said meaning for Seishi to follow him inside.

"…" Seishi slid from Ah-Un's back, a sheathed Kitoiga wrapped up in some clothe in her hands. She had asked a servant to bundle it for her… partly to keep the hilt and broken blade together, and partly because she didn't want to have to look at it. She moved after Sesshoumaru, wondering just what they were going to find here.

Sesshoumaru moved inside the skeleton and addressed the gangly old man who sat in the back pounding away at his latest creation with his hammer. "Totosai..."

The sword smith Totosai cringed and looked over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru... why are you here? Come to harass me about forging you a new sword again?"

Seishi had stopped a few paces behind Sesshoumaru, peering around him at the strange man before them. Totosai… wasn't that the name of the man who Myoga said forged InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's heirloom swords?

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Old man, it would be in your best interests to speak to me with more respect if you wish to see another sunrise."

Totosai scrambled onto his feet and circled back around his forge and pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru, "What do you want from me! Can't you leave an old man in peace? I told you before I have no intention of forging you a new sword! When will you learn to take no for an answer?"

The frown returned to Sesshoumaru's face and he remembered the reason he had come here, "I have not come here today seeking a new sword from you, rather I was hoping you would repair a broken one." He stepped to the side to reveal Seishi.

Seishi shifted her stance, so her weight moved to one foot… she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say or do… So Sesshoumaru had brought her here to see if this Totosai would repair her blade.

Totosai blinked and even smiled a bit when Sesshoumaru stepped to the side to reveal the pretty young dog demoness. "We'll why didn't you say so! What can I do for you missy?" He said walking up to Seishi.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched at bit. In his opinion Totosai was being far too familiar with Seishi.

Seishi looked at Totosai, then glanced and Sesshoumaru, and then sighed since he probably wasn't going to let her go home until this was done, "This blade is not one of yours… it's not even Japanese though I gave it a Japanese name." Reluctantly she unwrapped the clothe from Kitoiga and then knelled down, drawing the hilt out and laying it down, then letting the rest of the blade slide free of the sheath and laying it in place next to it's hilt.

She thought best to give the smith as much information on the blade as she knew, "The Kitoiga has been my swords since I came of age, and it was foraged by a master smith in my home of England from a fang of my father, Demon Lord Richard Ironfang of the English Isles. It… was broken recently in a battle with Sesshoumaru, against the Tenseiga," glanced over at Sesshoumaru, before looking back at Totosai, "It's primary power was the absorption of attacking energies, retaining and converting them, then using them to power it's own attacks."

She stood back up, "I don't know if you can fix it or not, but if you are truly the master smith I have been told you are, who foraged the blades Tenseiga and Tessaiga, then I suppose you are the only one who could do it, if it can be done."

Totosai looked very closely at the blade picking up each part and examining it carefully, "Broke under Tenseiga you say? Simply amazing..."

She watched the smith looking over the blade… part of her hoped it couldn't be fixed, so it could never be used to harm again… but then another part felt like it was an old friend she missed having by her side.

Finally Totosai stood up straight and looked severely at Seishi, "Young lady, you've been doing some terrible things with this blade haven't you?"

Seishi dropped her gaze, unable to answer. She wouldn't make excuses, even if there had been an evil influence involved.

Totosai sat back against the wall and took out his pipe, "tell me, what would you do with this blade if it were reforged?"

Seishi turned her silvery blue eyes to Totosai, "I'm not sure… Before I rarely drew it, only taking it up when I was against an opponent who was armed as well… but a recent incident has stained it and myself with more blood then I can stand… I don't know how many more I would have harmed if Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped me and saved me from myself by breaking it and releasing the dark energies that were festering within…" she sighed, "Kitoiga has been by my side for so long it's almost like I betrayed a dear and trusted friend with all that happened. I feel like I am farther betraying it by leaving it in that state… but at the same time I don't feel I deserve to have it back."

Totosai took a puff of his pipe and leaned back trying to find a comfortable position, "I see and if the time came when you had to get more blood upon this sword, would you?"

Seishi looked at Totosai, "Before the incident, I have never drawn my sword unless it was in defense of myself or another. I only fought to protect others, or myself and only killed if I was left with no other choice. Even without Kitoiga by my side, that wont change… though after what happened, I am not sure if I really have the heart to fight anymore."

Totosai closed his eyes and thought for a minute, "Young lady, as you are now I cannot reforge this sword for you. In your current state of mind if it were to come back into your hands I have no doubt tragedy would strike again."

Seishi dropped her gaze, but nodded, not arguing. Then when Sesshoumaru spoke up to argue in her place, she shook her head and gave him a look, "You can not force him to do something he thinks is ill-advised."

Looking back at Totosai, Seishi spoke again, "I understand and respect your wisdom on this matter. I'm sorry we wasted your time." She knelled back down and started to slide the broken blade back into its sheath.

Totosai gulped at Sesshoumaru, but regained some of his composure, "Young lady, you need to go see Sakaju."

Seishi looked up at Totosai, "Sakaju?"

Totosai nodded, "Sakaju is a sage who lives on the summit of Mt. Borehime. Go see him and he will tell you what you need to do."

Seishi looked at the sword smith, then slowly nodded... She wasn't sure how this person was supposed to help, but it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Totosai looked over at Sesshoumaru, "You must go alone and travel on foot missy. You may not receive aid from anyone on this journey."

Sesshoumaru gave Totosai a look that "over my dead body" but the sword smith stood firm, "You and I have other things to discuss Sesshoumaru."

Seishi frowned some at this, "Where… is Mt. Borehime?"

Totosai stared at Seishi for a moment then scratched his chin, "where? That's a good question..."

Seishi sweatdropped, "That isn't very helpful. I've only been in Japan about a year, I need better directions then just the name of the mountain."

Totosai thought hard, "well I've never been there myself, but I believe is in the southeast. It is the only mountain in that region where it snows year around upon the summit."

Seishi took this information, and then handed the sheathed and wrapped Kitoiga to Sesshoumaru, "Well… I don't know what I'm going to find or if I'll find it, but I guess I should at least try. If I have to go alone, I have to go alone. Make sure Alex doesn't try to find me and don't let Rin worry?"

Seishi supposed she should have gone back to the palace first and got some things, but her brother would have been hard to shake and Rin would be hard to get away from. So this was best.

Sesshoumaru was inclined to forbid Seishi to go, but he had brought her here in the first place, so he supposed he would have to allow this. He accepted Kitoiga from Seishi and nodded, letting silence speak for itself.

Seishi turned back to Totosai and gave him a little respectful bow, then turned and walked out of his home and workshop, pausing to whisper something to Ah-Un, before continuing on and then disappearing from sight as her path took her out of their view.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23

* * *

**

Seishi had almost forgot what it was like to be on her own traveling again… The nights in the open were cold and lonely without Jaken being annoying and Rin warmly snuggled up beside her. She resorted to sleeping in trees to keep from lesser demons sneaking up on her. Not that she couldn't still defend herself; weaponless or not… but best safe then sorry.

Thus far she had no luck finding this Mt. Borehime so far… she had built up the nerve to ask any humans or non hostile seeming demons she came across. So far as far as any of them who were brave enough not to scatter at first sight of her knew, it was farther south.

She was feeling rather lost after a few weeks of wandering around, a lot of the country she was in now was unfamiliar since Sesshoumaru never took them this far south very often. She was getting rather forlorn when she over heard what sounded like playful yelps.

Curious, she sniffed the air, caught the smell of wolf… normal wolves and a wolf demon… maybe they could give her some idea of where to go… she moved toward the scent and the sound, finding herself stepping out into a clearing… The playful barks turned into growls as a black and white wolf turned their attention onto her… well the black one, a female, was the one growling, the large white one, who seemed male, just looked at her curiously.

"Kuroi, what'cha you growling at?" A girl's voice called, Seishi glanced around but didn't see anyone until a figure shifted and sat up in the tall grass where she had been laying. She was a young female wolf demon, just barely into her maturity; her brunette hair was long and rather untamed going every which way. She had red eyes as bright as jewels, but as far as Seishi saw, there was no malice in them… on the contrary this girl gave Seishi the impression of total innocence.

"Oh hello," the wolf demon girl blinked at Seishi, "Kuroi, if she meant harm she would have done something by now. Stop being such a meanie." She then scolded the black lesser wolf.

Seishi watched as the wolf demon jumped to her feet. She was dressed in white pelts… Kagome once told Seishi about her friend Kouga who was a prince of a wolf demon tribe, his people wore brown pelts, so this girl was from another tribe. The girl had asked Seishi something, but Seishi had been in her own thoughts and hadn't registered it. "Pardon?" Seishi asked.

"I asked if you needed something." The girl repeated, in her hands were flower crowns a child might make, she had one sitting on her brown hair as well.

"Oh… um actually yes… I wanted to ask you if you might know of a Mt. Borehime and if you knew around where I could find it… I haven't had much luck… so far all I know is it's down here in the south." Seishi explained.

The wolf girl tilted her head, "Mt. Borehime?" she looked like she was thinking about it rather intently… then she said rather cheerfully, "Nope, sorry, I've never heard of it." She had such a bright smile on her face Seishi almost fell over. "Shiro, you leave her be."

"Oh well, thanks anyway, sorry for bothering you…" Seishi held out a hand for the white male wolf, Shiro, to sniff since he came close to get an idea of her.

"Oh no bother, my name is Hana, I'm from the Northern Wolf Tribe," Hana explained, "If you were looking for a mountain in the North I could probably have helped you." She (n.n) smiled again…

Seishi was about to turn to go, but curiosity caught her, "Please excuse, but if you are from the Northern Tribe, why are you so far south?"

Hana's bright expression lessened some; "There has been a lot of strange things going on up north… we were chased from our lands by a demon devouring oni that smelt like something dug up in a grave sight. Until things calm down in the north, Princess Ayame and her grandfather, our Elder, decided we'd take up temporary dens down here."

Seishi frowned, "Oh I see…" Part of her longed to go investigate… but she shook that… the old Seishi would run off to see what was going on and see if she could help… but the current Seishi had no confidence in herself and was left without her sword. "I'm sorry to hear about you being chased from your home. I hope you the best…"

Seishi turned to go, but then Hana called out, "You know, maybe our Elder will know of your Mt. Borehime. He is much more knowing then I am." The wolf girl's bright smile returned. The black and white wolves moved back and sat on their hunches by the girl's feet.

Seishi hesitated, and then turned back, "Do you think he'd mind? I don't want to intrude."

Hana giggled, "I am sure it will be fine, follow us!" The brunette wolf girl turned and started off… Seishi blinked, then had to chase after… wolves were known for their endurance for long runs and often speed, though Seishi's surpassed this little wolf girls, but then again, she was a greater dog demon.

Seishi was surprised at finding they were running for miles… she even started to feel a little weary when Hana finally slowed down and they came across some cliffs overlooking another grassy meadow that broke into trees of a small valley.

"Lyra-chan!" Hana called, waving her arm. Up on some rocks, an older blond wolf demoness narrowed her eyes down on Hana and her guest. Seishi ignored the hard blue gaze that was locked on her as Hana lead her up a near invisible trail. "Ky-chan!" Hana called to a raven haired wolf demoness sitting with a spear on another rock… this one had been half asleep, but when they approached and Hana called a greeting, she jerked awake, blinking ruby eyes and looking at them. The two white lesser wolves that had been lying around the base of the rock perked their ears at Hana and the strange dog demoness with her.

Seishi felt rather strange with all these eyes on her… a lot had a hint of dislike or suspicion. Seishi tired to give off as little air of power as she could… she just wanted to ask their elder about the mountain, then leave.

Inside the den, Ayame wiped her he mouth off with he wrist as she just finished her share of the fresh kill they had caught a short while ago. She was thinking of curling up to have a nap when he keen nose caught the scent of her packmate, Hana, returning as well as a scent she did not recognize. He quickly hopped to her feet and made he way outside. She blinked slightly as the sunlight hit her eyes. But she didn't need to see their guest to tell that it was a female inu youkai, and a high level one at that. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she put her hands on her hips and addressed the two. "Welcome back Hana, I assume you have a good reason for bringing a dog to our den."

Hana put a hand behind her head and gave their princess a cute smile, "Hai, Ayame-sama. She's a bit lost and she wants to ask the elder if he may know of the place she's seeking. She's seems nice enough… Shiro likes her… and Kuroi doesn't dislike her as much as she usually would… And you know they are good judges of people." The two mentioned wolves stood on either side of Hana.

Ayame debated on what her subordinate had just told her. Ask the elder... that would mean letting her into the actual den itself. A very risky thing to do, especially when the demon in question was quite powerful. If she turned on them, it could take the entire pack to repel her. Still this demon didn't seem to look very threatening and Hana's two familiars were rarely wrong with judging character. Ayame narrowed her eyes at Seishi, "Very well, you can come in for just a moment. But make one wrong move and we won't hesitate to kill you."

Seishi nodded, "I understand. I don't intend to stay long, but any information your elder might provide would be very helpful." Hana was just smiling her bright smile and skipped on into the den. Seishi sweatdropped at the young demons energy and followed at a calmer pace.

Ayame sweatdropped slightly as Hana skipped by, '_I wish I could be that carefree,_' she thought to herself following the duo back into the den keeping a sharp eye on Seishi.

Hana stopped just outside of the section of the den where the elder rested. She sat down next to the wall, putting an arm around Shiro as he came and sat next to her. She could hear what was said from here but would be out of the way. Seishi looked over at her guide, and then glanced at the one she called Ayame.

Ayame took a seat next to her grandfather, the elder. The elder slowly rest up from where he had been resting and sat back on his haunches. His eyes didn't work too well anymore but his nose told him all he needed to know. "Well, what business does a dog have with the white wolf tribe?"

"Respected Elder of the White Wolf Tribe," Seishi knelled down respectfully… she was not too proud to show respect. "My name is Seishi and I'm seeking a place called Mt. Borehime to find a sage by the name of Sakaju. All I know is that it's somewhere in the south, but I don't know Japan very well as I have only been staying in this country a little over a year or so. I merely wished to ask if you may know anything of this mountain and if you could give me better directions then that it's somewhere in the south…"

The elder was quiet for a moment, "Mt Borehime... I won't ask you your reasons for going there for they are you own but I feel I should warn you for that place is cursed. It is regarded by many to be a forbidden mountain. Are you sure you still wish to go?"

Seishi gave him a small, sad smile, "Yes… I need to."

The elder nodded, "then you may find the mountain to the south east. Travel by night using the Hydra constellation as you guide. You should reach it in two days travel through the southern swamps. I will send Ayame and Hana with you for the southern swamps are not be traveled alone."

Ayame's jaw dropped at her grandfather's words, "Grandfather! Why must I go with her! I am needed here in case-"

The elder promptly cut Ayame off, "Enough Ayame... Things are not so desperate that we will miss you for a few days, and until we receive word from Kouga we cannot return to the northern lands. Right now we have nothing but time."

Seishi looked at the grizzled old wolf, "Elder, that is too kind, but I could not ask you to part with two of your tribe to accompany me. I am sure I can find my way, and Hana has told me of how your tribe has suffered. I merely came to ask for information, I did not wish to burden."

The elder shook his head, "There is no burden, and I fear my tribe will become fat and lazy if they continue to lay around in this den. I would also warn not to underestimate the trial that lie before you. My subordinates will escort you to the mountain, but only that far. As I said before Mt. Borehime is a forbidden place." The elder then lowered himself back to the ground and curl up, signifying that the conversation was over

Seishi knew when she was being dismissed… she sighed and stood up to leave. She looked over at the red haired wolf princess. Then she just turned and started out the way they came... Hana jumped up to follow.

Ayame got to her feet and followed the other two outside. She would never disobey an order from her grandfather, but he wasn't sure why he had taken a sudden liking to the she dog.

Inside the den, unbeknownst to anyone else a blush spread across the elder muzzle. '_That she dog had the biggest rack I've ever seen_,' he thought to himself.

* * *

Hana was bouncing about, "We get to go on a little trip, yay." Shiro and Kuroi were moving about to avoid being stepped on by their energetic mistress.

Seishi looked at Ayame, "I apologize for unconvincing you. I only came to ask for directions, honestly."

Ayame shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. I've been kinda lazy lately, and I could some time away from the den." As they left the wolves's den, three lesser white-coated wolves fell into step near Ayame like a trio of white shadows.

Seishi managed a small smile, "Well then thank you. I was just thinking how lonely it's been traveling by myself."

Hana popped up in front of them, "Come on! Let's go!"

Ayame smiled a little at her friend's exuberance, "My grandfather didn't ask because he felt it wasn't his business. But if we're tagging along with you I feel we have the right to know. Why are you going to Mt. Borehime?"

Seishi sighed, "The sword smith Totosai told me I needed to speak to this sage Sakaju, whom he said lived there… My sword was broken in a battle with the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, and since I'm so far from home, Totosai may be the only one who could repair it. Though I sometimes ask myself if I really want it repaired…" She wasn't going to tell them about the whole being corrupted and killed a whole village of humans' thing…

Ayame listen to Seishi story. She had heard of Sesshoumaru but never met him, and the other demons she had no idea about. "I see, well I hope you can get your sword fixed."

Seishi chuckled, as they started moving… Now that she had met Ayame, she remembered where she had heard the name before, "And I hope you win your wolf prince." Kagome had mentioned Ayame once or twice when they had spoken of Kouga. Seishi had yet to actually meet Kouga, but she had seen him that one time when he had carried Kagome off the first day she met Sesshoumaru.

Ayame blushed at Seishi words, "Wha.. how did you know about Kouga and I?"

Seishi looked forward as they moved, "Kagome has spoken very fondly of Kouga..." looked over at her, "And before you get in a hissy fit, not fondly like that. She has spoken fondly of you both. It'd take a blind man not to see Kagome only has eyes for InuYasha."

Ayame looked down towards the ground as she followed Seishi, "yes... now if only Kouga could see that..."

Seishi sighed, "Males are stubborn… he might already see it but denies it or ignores it. You think he's bad, you try living with a male who is like a block of ice over half the time."

Hana was quiet as she followed along… plucking a flower here and there… she didn't have a male to pine over so she had nothing to contribute. That was ok; she could entertain herself well enough.

Seishi's spirits were lightened some with the company of the fiery Ayame and the energetic Hana. She and Ayame complained about thick skulled males and Hana skipped around chasing butterflies or picking flowers, while her two wolf followers and the three white lesser wolves that followed Ayame spread out and scouted around them as they moved. Seishi still missed Rin, Jake, and Sesshoumaru, but at least now she wasn't totally alone in her travels, even if the wolves would only be with her up to the foot of the mountain.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Author Note:

Sorry n.n;

I and my co-writer have gotten ourselves busy with this and that and we have been slacking off on writing. Yes, yes I know… Bad Dee, bad. Well I will bug him and try to get at least this arc in the story finished, and get Seishi back to Sesshoumaru and Rin.

* * *


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24

* * *

**

Ayame came to stop as they approached a cliff face. She turned to Seishi and pointed to a snow-capped mountain. "That is Mt. Borehime. I'm sorry, but Hana-chan and I can't go any farther." 

Seishi turned her pale gaze up to the mountain, then sighed, looking back at the two she-wolves, "I understand, and thank you for coming this far. It was nice having company on the way. Please thank your grandfather again for me when you return to him."

Ayame nodded to Seishi, "I will, and please be careful while you on that mountain. They say the spirits on Mt. Borehime despise visitors and will play all kinds of tricks on your mind."

Seishi chuckled, "What's left of my mind anyway, right? Well I wish you a safe return journey… and I hope you wish me luck as well…" Gave the wolves a small smile, then started toward the mountain.

"Good luck Seishi-chan!" Hana called and waved after the dog demoness… The white wolf Shiro gave a yelping bark as if calling out his encouragement as well.

Seishi glanced back once to see the wolves running off on their way, then turned her gaze forward… hopefully soon she would fine the sage that dwelled here and he'd help her with whatever it was that Totosai sent her here to find.

* * *

The landscape was anything but welcoming… the lower landscape of the mountain was barren and rocky… there were only a few rare scrawny weeds here and there. Then up ahead as she climbed was the snow-covered peak. Not exactly an encouraging atmosphere, but she tired not to think about that, and just kept her senses open for any sense of life or power that might be the sage.

Seishi walked for hours… climbing the barren landscape… she frowned as weariness was creeping over her… that wasn't normal… she had ran for hours with the wolves without tiring, but climbing this mountain was making her feel sapped. The air was getting colder the higher up she got, and the air thinner. She was starting to feel hungry, but this place, void of life, held nothing to eat. Eventually clumps of snow littered the ground and mountainside and chilling mist filled the air.

The mist grew thicker making it more and more difficult to see. As Seishi pushed onward the shadows around her seemed to twist and change drawing in closer to her. Then through the mist the figure of a person began to appear. As Seishi stepped closer to it she recognized it as her brother, Alexander.

She blinked, her mind racing, wondering if Alexander was foolhardy enough to come after her even though she asked Sesshoumaru to tell him not to. But wait… she was seeing Alexander, but she wasn't feeling him as she normally would… was the cold numbing her senses? Confused she moved closer. "Alexander?"

Alexander smiled and stepped closer to Seishi, "Seishi, why have you come to a place like this? It's hardly a fitting place for someone like you."

Seishi frowned… still getting the feeling something was very off here… It looked and now even sounded like Alexander… "I… Need to find someone, then I will return to Sesshoumaru's palace… I told him to tell you not to come after me…"

Alexander frowned, "Seishi it's time for you to stop playing these games and come to your senses. You need to come back home with me. Forget this place and get back to you old life. Come to your senses... before you hurt someone else..."

Seishi blinked, taking a step back as if he had slapped her in the face, "Alexander… I didn't mean… It wasn't like I… … …" No she wouldn't make excuses, "It wont happen again… I would slay myself before I let something like that happen again."

Just then a voice come from behind Seishi, "You brother is correct. Japan has no place for you. Leave... go home to England..."

Seishi's eyes widened at the new voice, turning to look behind her… Sesshoumaru stood there, as emotionless as ever, Jaken to one side, and Rin as well. "Sesshoumaru… Rin…?"

"I cannot clean up your messes forever. Give us both some piece of mind and leave." Sesshoumaru said rather flatly.

Rin looked at Seishi with tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry Seishi-sama, but you should really go home. It's too dangerous for you here."

Jaken snorted in agreement, "I've been saying that from day one. Think about what might happen if Naraku attacks you again..."

"We are all in agreement sister. The only place for you is England. Stpo being so stubborn." Alexander said crossing his arms.

Seishi couldn't believe her ears… Did everyone really want her to go back to England… did Sesshoumaru really want to get rid of her… she had to admit she had been nothing but a burden to him since she came to Japan… She supposed it had been a matter of time before he got tired of her and wanted her gone… … Her eyes stung as she stood there, feeling defeated. Maybe she should just give up and let her brother cart her back home to England…

But something still was telling her something was odd… Like how did Sesshoumaru, Alexander, Jaken, and Rin get here so suddenly? She didn't sense her brother or Sesshoumaru anywhere nearby… hell she still didn't sense their energy… was the mountain interfering? She could dismiss her nose being weakened by the cold, but very little should interfere with her demon sixth sense. "Rin… please come here…" moved toward Sesshoumaru's group.

Rin blinked and moved behind Sesshoumaru's leg. "No, I'm scared! You might turn into a beast again..."

That stung… so much that Seishi felt tightness in her chest, but at the same time it brought up alarm bells. "… Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me hurt you even if I tired… Please just let me give you one last hug, Rin-chan…" She moved closer to the trio. Seishi watched Rin… something just wasn't right here… even if what they said had truth in it… something was still false. She moved closer, "Sesshoumaru… Alexander… how did you find me here?"

"We followed your scent. It was not difficult" Alexander replied

Seishi narrowed her eyes, "Strange..."

Alexander quirked a brow, "Oh why is that?"

Seishi turned her gaze to her brother, "Because I can't smell any of you. I admit the cold might be cutting into my sense of smell, but if that were true, then it should have made it hard on you as well."

Alexander's expression hardened, "Well of course it did. What I meant was that we followed you here to the mountain using your scent. Once we got here we had to search for you using our eyes."

Seishi just continued to look at him, her hand held out to Rin, "Also I find it strange that I can't sense your energies… I know you bother are adept at masking them, but you don't 'feel' like my brother to me. Nor does he feel like Sesshoumaru, and Rin has never acted afraid of me, even after what happened."

Alexander glowered at Seishi, "What are you saying sister?"

"You are not Alexander," replied calmly. She was more suspicious with every action and word out of them now.

Seishi growled now, "Disappear phantom; never again pretend to be people I love." She turned to face him, then moved forward and walked right past the Alexander-imposter, continuing her climb up the mountain.

The Alexander imposter slowly faded away into the mist as Seishi left as did the apparitions of Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken.

* * *

Seishi stumbled in the knee-high snow… She had been climbing and hiking for hours, and the summit of the mountain never seemed any closer… She was numb with cold, hungry, weary… and her strength was starting to waver as fatigue gripped her. She stumbled again, going face first into the icy snow. Why was she doing this… putting her self through this? …

She remembered what happened with Kitoiga, and Totosai… and Rin, Alexander, and Sesshoumaru would be waiting for her return… well at least Rin and Alexander would… She forced herself back to her feet and started forward again.

Night came and she knew she would do more harm then good to try and continue in the dark, so she found an overhang to curl up under to get a little sleep. She wished she could have had a fire, but there was nothing to burn. As she sat there curled up against the mountainside, she really wanted to go home. She tried not to let herself give in to loneliness of the touch of despair she felt, and drifted into slumber… though it was a fitful sleep to say the least.

As soon as she had light she was up and moving again, but it didn't take long for her to get overly frustrated at getting nowhere. She had been climbing for hours when she cried out as suddenly the ground seemed to shift under her and the next she knew she was knocked off her feet as something pulled her up and she found herself suspended in the air in a net of some sort.

From through the mist a man emerged. The man wore the black clothes with silver trim and had a head wrapped that crisscrossed his forehead but did not cover up his short silver hair. He walked closer and sighed, "What the hell is this... another climber? Figures there are no animals up here..."

Seishi could sense this guy, unlike the fake Alexander and others… She looked down at him, "Mind letting me down?"

The man smirked, "I suppose so... I can't stand the taste of dog..." he snapped his figures and the threads that made up the net fell limp releasing Seishi abruptly.

Ended up crashing to the ground with an oaf. She growled some as she got up out of the snow. "Well thank you." Her voice was a little sarcastic as she brushed snow off herself… She then eyed this man… he didn't give the sense of a full demon, but he wasn't human either; Hanyou probably. But she really doubted this young guy was who she was looking for… So why was he here? Was he looking for the sage as well? "You're not Sakaju, are you."

The man snorted, "that old fart? Don't make me laugh. I'll assume you didn't mean that as an insult."

Seishi shook her head, "No, a observation… But seeing how you called him 'that old fart', I take it you know of him? Or maybe know him personally? Can you point me in the right direction to find him?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "Well that would all depend on why your looking for him," then his eyes grew dark and dangerous, "and depending on your answer I may have to kill you..."

Seishi blinked at him, then sighed, "The sword smith Totosai told me to find him, else I can't get my blade Kitoiga reforaged. I don't even know why I'm here, since I don't even know if I want to repaired, but I just didn't know what else to do with myself. I guess I am just here to hear what the sage has to say."

The man looked at her carefully, "and you're sure that's the only reason you came?"

Seishi looked at him questioningly, "What else could I be here for?"

The man looked the other way, "Never mind that, if that's all your here for then I guess there is no harm in telling you." The man reached into a pouch he had strapped to his belt, withdrew a small stone and tossed it to Seishi. "Here, catch!"

Seishi blinked and held out her hands, catching the tossed stone in numb hands, "And this is?"

The man smirked, "a dispel stone. With that you should be able to see through the illusions that have been erected to protect this mountain from trespassers." he pointed towards the summit, "Doesn't it look a lot closer now then it did a moment ago?"

Seishi followed his gesture and sure enough it did. "I see… then I thank you… I suppose if I hadn't fallen into your net I would have been wandering here for days."

The man turned as he waved to her, "Yes you would have. Well I must be going now. Take care missy." as he spoke he quickly vanished into the screen of snow.

Seishi opened her mouth to call after him to ask him his name, but he was already out of sight… Sighing, she gripped the stone in her hand, and started out again, this time the summit didn't seem unreachable…

* * *

Seishi finally found herself somewhere that looked promising… It looked like a temple carved into the mountain… but her senses told her there was life here. She climbed up to it and moved to the entrance, "Hello?"

An old man with short gray hair and a long bread and mustache, slid the door open. He gazed out at Seishi through his squinted eyes and took a swig from the sake jug he was holding, "hmm I don't remember scheduling a dancer for today... oh well come on in young lady..."

Seishi sweatdropped at his comment, but she moved on inside; it would be nice to get out of the cold a while… "Are you the sage, Sakaju?"

The old man shuffled about clearing away a spot on the floor. He belched as he did, "aye aye that's me... so you dance with or without music?"

Seishi sighed, "Sage Sakaju, I'm not a dancer…"

Sakaju stopped and looked at Seishi, "yaz aren't? Then does youz want then?" he said as he flopped down on the floor taking another swig of sake.

Seishi looked at him, was this really the sage Totosai sent her to find? This drunkard who thought she was some dancer? "Um… My name is Seishi… I came here because the Swordsmith Totosai told me to."

Sakaju snorted, "Totosai? Never liked him... what he'd send ya to me forz?"

Seishi was starting to not like this man much… but she moved over, scooted some stuff aside and sat down, "Let me start from the beginning…" She went on to tell him her story, starting with her arriving in Japan from a foreign land, then how she had been staying with Sesshoumaru, then the stuff with Craven and her brother, to what happened with the corruption of Kitoiga. "Sesshoumaru took me to Totosai to have Kitoiga repaired, but he said if he reforged my sword with me as I am now, then disaster might happen again, and then he told me to come here and find you."

Sakaju took another swig of sake, "I see... now it makes sense why he sent you to me, and I'll have to say you'll be a tough nut to crack." Sakaju stood up and looked down at Seishi, "First thing for you to do... is get me some water... I'm rather parched."

Seishi looked up at him and said dryly, "You know alcohol has a habit of doing that to people." But she stood up in any case, "Do you have a well? Where do you get your water from?"

Sakaju nodded; "the well is out back... hurry back," Sakaju then lied down on his side and yawned.

Seishi sighed and moved off to go find his well... she didn't look forward to the freezing cold outside, but she stepped out into it anyway. She moved around his temple like home and looked for anything that resembled a well.

Seishi found the well and filled a bucket to take inside… she was amazed the water wasn't frozen solid and could only figure that maybe this mountain was a sleeping volcano and there were under ground springs warmed by it.

As Seishi drew water from the a voice came from up a tree next to her, "Well looks like you found Sakaju alright..."

Seishi paused, and then continued getting the water, "Is that drunkard really a sage?"

The man Seishi had meet before on the mountain dropped out of the tree and landed behind Seishi, "Oh he's the real deal, make no mistake about that. When men get on in age they tend to lose touch with a lot of things. Sanity and self-control included."

Seishi sighed and turned, bucket of water in her hands, "Lovely… I hope I'm not wasting my time here. Getting up here has been hell in itself."

"I should warn you not to make him angry. He become a completely different person when that happens."

Seishi looked at him, "I'll keep that in mind. So who are you? His apprentice or something?"

The man smirked, "I'll say that he and I have had our disagreements. He really doesn't like me at all so I'd appreciate you not telling him you saw me. Also I wonder if you could do me one small favor seeing as I helped you earlier..."

Seishi looked at him again, but didn't let anything show on her face. "What kind of favor?"

The man smiled, "He has a pendent that used to be mine but he took it from me and I'd like very much to have it back. I don't know where he's keeping it so if you happen to see it, help me out would you? Oh and don't say anything about it to him, otherwise he'll know you spoke with me."

Seishi said nothing a moment, then replied, "I'll keep a eye out for it…" She moved past him to take the water inside.

He bowed and waved to her, "much obliged young lady. The name's Zetsumaru, and I'm sure we'll meet again." He then disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Seishi wasn't sure what to think of this Zetsumaru, but she pushed it from her mind for now and headed back inside.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Seishi sighed as she set the pail from the well down beside it. It was another cold day on the lonely and barren Mt. Borehime. She stood there in silence a moment… then a growl rose in her throat and she kicked the pail, sending it flying into the wall of the sage's temple like house.

This was getting ridiculous… It had been a month since Seishi found the sage she sought, and all Sakaju did was make her do stupid errands or chores around his place. She had gone from seeking helping to being his personal maid. How did she, a noble born demoness of her caliber, sink this low? Now she wasn't dense enough to let pride blind her, but really, was he ever intending to actually help her?

Sighing she moved over to retrieve the pail… she wanted to go home… we Alexander still there waiting? Or had he given up and returned to England… not likely, her brother was as stubborn as she was. Did Rin miss her? She knew Jaken wouldn't… Did Sesshoumaru even care she wasn't there? Or was he glad to be rid of her?

She put the pail back where it belonged and headed inside. She'd ask Sakaju again for his words of wisdom on her situation… if he tried to shrug her off today, she was going to say screw it and go back. She was a patient person, but no one should have to put up with someone like Sakaju this long. He as a perverted drunkard and she was tired of having to hop at his every beck and call.

"Sakaju… It's been a month since I came to you… wont you advise me now?" She knelled down in front of where he sat. Her old clothes had been ragged with travel and time so she now was wearing an kimono Sakaju let her have… why he had women's kimono's she would never know… or want to know… and she found servant labor and long hair didn't mix well, so she had taken to wearing her long wavy hair twisted and pinned up out of the way.

Sakaju looked at Seishi for moment, then took a sip of sake for the jug on his wrist, "Tell me Seishi, what is it you want advice on?"

Seishi frowned, "I don't even know... I just did as Totosai told me."

Sakaju frowned, "How do you expect to learn anything with your heart and mind like that? Even since you came here everything you have done has shown your general disconcern and lack of interest in anything. You came here just because that senile old fool told you to? Must others always do everything for you and give you all the answers? I'll ask you again... Why are you here?"

Seishi dropped her gaze, "I don't know. I guess I was lost and didn't know the direction I should go. I guess I just didn't know what else to do with myself."

Sakaju took another drink of sake, "Do you know why Totasai refused to repair your sword?"

"Because he said it would be to dangerous to return it to me as I am now..." she returned her gaze to the old man.

Sakaju nodded, "Correct, right now lost as you are... If your sword were to be returned to you it would only be a matter of time before you went berserk again. Your guilt and shame are clouding all other things in your mind. Tell me, why is it you felt such guilt and shame over what you have done? Many demons would never think twice about it."

Seishi frowned, "Life if life… be it demon or human… I have seen enough senseless killing in life to know how meaningless it is… With what happened… I became the thing I hated most…"

Sakaju lied down on his side and took another drink, "But they were all revived weren't they? So what turned the once proud Seishi into this whimpering dog with her tail between her legs?"

Seishi blinked, "Revived? What do you mean?"

Sakaju blinked, "Don't tell me he never told you?"

She gave the sage a very confused look, "Tell me what?"

Sakaju sat back up in partial disbelief that she had never been told, "Although I haven't left this mountain in over 300 years, the wind brings the news of the world to my ears. After so long I can read them all like a book. On the same day the winds told me of the rampage of female dog demon I received another piece of news. It told of a white dog demon that wields a sword that never cuts but can restore life to the dead, cut through the aura of death that hung over the village and all the villagers that had been slain miraculously came back to life. I find it hard to believe that so much time has passed and you didn't know."

Seishi stared at Sakaju… the dog demon with the sword to restore life was Sesshoumaru, of course… why hadn't he ever mentioned to her that he had restored the village. She wasn't sure what to think of this… she still was guilty, but if they were restored, then in truth she didn't really kill anyone. All this raced though her head and she found she was starting to get a headache. "He never said anything… and I didn't leave the castle until he made me go to Totosai with him…"

Sakaju shrugged, "I'm even more amazed by the fact that he did it at all. It's a well know fact that the Lord of the Western Lands hates humans. He's done more then enough to prove that much."

Eyes were locked on the floor just in front of the sage; did he do it for her? If he had, why hadn't he told her? If she had known… She even more confused now… She needed to go back… needed to see for herself if it were true…

"I starting to see some conviction in your eyes young lady... have you made your decision?"

Seishi turned her pale blue gaze to the sage, "I am going back. I want to see for myself if what you said is true… then… I don't know… but I need to know for sure…"

Sakaju nodded, "and if you find out it is? Then what will you do?"

"Return to Sesshoumaru's castle, from there I am not sure… I guess depends on how I am welcomed…" again she wondered if her brother waited and if Rin missed her.

Sakaju face then turned a bit grimmer, "About that man… Sesshoumaru... I have one more thing for you to do. I can already feel some of the clouds of guilt lifting from you but some still remains. They only way to be rid of it is through penance. I have already consulted with the powers that be and they agree with me."

Seishi frowned at his words… what would her penance have to do with Sesshoumaru, "Agree on what?"

"We feel that Sesshoumaru is a menace upon the lands. Time and time he has shown himself to be a truly ruthless and callous individual. You punishment is to... kill Sesshoumaru."

Seishi started at the sage… she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat, "You're not serious… There is no way! I refuse!" She jumped to her feet.

Sakaju narrowed his eyes, "If you believed your crimes to be bad, they pale in comparison to what Sesshoumaru has done." Sakaju stood up and walked over to Seishi, "I'll show you Sesshoumaru in his truest form." Sakaju placed his fingertips on Seishi forehead and a flood of images raced into Seishi's mind. She was shown most of Sesshoumaru more heartless acts. The killing of humans for simple crime of being in his way, legions of samurai slaughtered for talking back to him, even his cruel treatment of his half brother InuYasha and the human girl from the future.

Seishi stepped back with a growl. She couldn't deny what she had seen, but she had heard some of what Sesshoumaru had done from InuYasha and Kagome themselves. Still it wasn't a pleasant thing to see… but if she learned anything, it was not to judge one side of a story. She got extra lesson in that when Naraku tired to turn her against Sesshoumaru. She… just couldn't even think about it…

"I still refuse… I know he's not a saint, but you yourself said he saved a whole village of humans. People, even demons, can change. I have seen him with his human pup, as cold as he acts, he is gentle when handling her. He has saved my tail on more the on occupation and… I just won't. I would rather live with my guilt then kill someone for my own sins. If you want him dead, then you kill him yourself, I will not be your tool to do it." She was just pissed by the idea of it.

Sakaju thought for minute, "So you believe that he has changed and is no longer the cruel monster he once was?"

Seishi hesitated, then calmed down some, "Sesshoumaru is hard to read, he hides behind a cold emotionless mask. But I believe he has changed, and a lot of that because of the human girl Rin."

"Hmm well how about we find out..." Sakaju stood up and walked over to a storage chest. He opened the lid and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He then closed the lid and walked back over to Seishi, "Here you are... a present for you."

Seishi hesitated, and then held out her hand for whatever it was he was going to give her, "What is it and what is it for?"

Sakaju placed the item in Seishi hand then withdrew his own hand. In the Seishi's hand was a leather cord with a blue gem that was emitting a soft blue glow attached to it. "That is the Amulet of Insight. When it is near someone with little or no evil in their heart it glows blue. However when it get close to someone who's heart is filled with malice or evil, the jewel turns red and emits a red glow based on just how much evil is present. The brighter it glows the eviler the presence is. Use that to see just what is truly in Sesshoumaru's heart. If it stays blue or even a dull red I will accept what you have said. But if it's bright red then I must insist that you kill him."

Seishi frowned looking at the jewel, then at Sakaju, "I understand…" she closed her hand around the amulet then let it drop to her side.

Sakaju nodded, "I should tell you that the amulet never lies. Nor is it ever mistaken. Anger is not enough to set the amulet off, only malice, intent to do harm, and the like will it respond to. Also it only responds to those with demonic blood. There are some amulets that exist to detect humans, but that one is energized for demons."

Seishi nodded, then sweatdropped, "Um… must I climb back here to return it to you?" really didn't look forward to the climb a second time.

Sakaju shook his head, "I have no attachment to that old rock. I never really need it in the first place. I held onto it because some crazy fellow was so desperate to have it..."

Seishi sweatdropped again... so this was the thing that guy asked her to keep an eye out for... "Young guy? Silverish hair? Hanyou?"

Sakaju blinked and thought for minute, "was he young... I thought he was an older fellow..."

Seishi shrugged, "There was a young hanyou I met on your mountain. He said you had something he wanted and asked me to keep an eye out for it, and not to mention it to you."

Sakaju blinked again, "Young guy eh... I don't see many boys up around here. I prefer girls. But it's strange he knew I had it... I got that about 400 years ago and never told anyone of it..."

Seishi frowned, "I see... well then... I suppose if I am going home, I best start. It's a long walk..."

Sakaju nodded, "Of course, it was nice having you here. Guess it means the chores are not gonna get done again..."

Seishi gave the old man a look, "Ever think of doing them yourself?"

Sakaju sweatdropped and suddenly fell to the ground cradling his back, "Oh! There goes that crick in my back again. It's not easy being old..."

Seishi's expression was easy to read: 'idiot faker'... "Well you could give up being a lecher and take a mate to do your cleaning."

Sakaju looked up at Seishi and cupped his hand by his ear, "what was that lassie I could quite hear you?"

Seishi rolled her eyes and turned, "well then... I will be on my way...Take care of yourself old man." Headed toward his door. She didn't have much but what she had on, but that was how she arrived after all.

* * *

Seishi panted some as she slowed in her run… she was now in the Western Lands of Sesshoumaru. Though the trip home took less time then her search for Mt. Borehime, it seemed forever before she walked the familiar forest. Now that she was nearing her destination, she felt unsure… She didn't know what kind of welcome she'd get… and she was weary of the amulet she carried… If it came down to it, could she fight Sesshoumaru seriously? Try and kill him?

She passed on a familiar slope, startled; she looked down at a village that was rebuilt and busy with every day activities. "So he did save them…" Seishi felt a slight burn in her eyes, before she turned and moved back into the trees… she didn't want to be spotted and scare the villagers…

She would need to thank him… even if he decided he no longer wanted her here; she owed him for so much… And she was sure the amulet would not show bright red… it just… couldn't…

Seishi paused as she came upon the castle… she wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't known it was there. A protective spell to keep unwanted visitors from finding the Western Lord's home… She closed her eyes a moment… Alex was here… but she didn't sense Sesshoumaru inside… maybe that was for the best… give her a chance to get a bath and a change of clothes before having to face him. She moved forward, toward the front gate.

* * *

Rin was in the courtyard running circles around a exhausted looking Alexander Ironfang. "Again, again, again! Please Alex-sama?" She pleaded at his using the cutest begging face she could conjure up.

Alexander sighed, "But we've done it five times already today... I need to take a rest first young one..."

Rin pouted and was about to start begging again when she noticed a butterfly flutter by. She giggled with delight and broke away from Alex chasing the seemingly uncatchable insect. The butterfly fluttered closer and closer to the entrance and Rin made a big lunge at it, but misjudged the distance and fell flat on her stomach. She picked her face up off the ground blushing at botching her butterfly hunt so badly but then she noticed a familiar figure at the entrance and he eyes went wide, "S... Seishi-sama..."

Seishi's blue gaze moved to the little girl laying on the ground, she couldn't help the warm smile that reached her lips, "Rin-chan… you're getting your kimono all dirty…"

Rin was on her feet in an instant and ran towards Seishi squealing, "Seishi-sama! Seishi-sama!"

Seishi went down on her knee; arms open to welcome her. She scooped Rin up as the little girl flung herself at her. Giving Rin a tight, but gentle hug, she then pushed the girl away enough to look at her, "I think you might have grown some since I saw you last…"

Rin returned Seishi's hug with equal vigor then when Seishi pulled away the questions came out. "Seishi where did you go? You never been away for that long before? Sesshoumaru-sama and Alex-sama told me not to worry but I couldn't help it. I missed you!"

"Shh-shh… it's ok I'm back now… I had some things to take care of… but they are done," Seishi drew her into another hug, and then stood up, picking Rin up and propping her on her hip. "I hope things have been going well? Anything exciting happen while I was away?"

Rin shook her head, "No it's been very quiet her without you Seishi-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama was always leaving on these long patrols so he was rarely here to keep me company. But it's ok, Alex-sama is so much fun to play with. He knows all the games you taught me and even a few more."

Seishi chuckled, "You haven't been running my poor brother ragged have you?" carried Rin inside… she wanted to get a bath and change of clothes, then a decent meal would be nice, and Rin would probably want to join her in both her bath and meal.

Alexander called out as Seishi walked past, "Well you seem more like your old self. You never did say hi when you come home when we were younger."

Seishi glanced over at her brother, "You'll get your hi and hug AFTER I've had a bath and a decent meal." Stuck her tongue out at Alexander and carried Rin inside.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	27. Chapter 26, Part 1

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Part 1

* * *

"So have you been keeping up with your studies while I was away, Rin-chan?" Seishi pulled on a new kimono. She was washed, fed, and felt a lot better, even after the long and hard run home. The castle room she had been using hadn't been touched other then the daily cleaning by the maids, but she had found a few new things placed here. Perhaps Alex had gone looking around and got her some things while he waited; he wasn't the type to sit on his tail for too long. 

Rin nodded her head, "Hai, I studied everyday and Alex-sama even helped me sometimes when I got stuck. I thought he was scary when I first saw him but he's really very nice."

Seishi couldn't help but laugh, "My brother looks like a brute, but he's a huge softy. I'm glad he was here for you to play with. I would have felt horrid if you had been lonely." She turned around to look at Rin as she fixed her obi. The pendent the sage had given her she was hung around her neck with a leather thong.

Rin pulled on her kimono and noticed the pendent Seishi was wearing. "That's a pretty necklace Seishi-sama. Did you always have that?"

Seishi blinked, then looked down at the amulet and froze. She had forgotten about it… but now that she was looking at it, her blood ran cold to see it blazing red. "Rin… I am going outside for a bit of a walk, why don't you go have Alex play with you again, he should be rested up by now…"

Rin blinked at the sudden change in Seishi's tone but nodded obediently, "Hai..." and he quickly excused herself.

Seishi fastened her obi, waited a moment for Rin to be well on her way, and then moved out of her room, walking briskly but not in a way that looked like she was in a hurry. She looked at the pendent again… Was Sesshoumaru returning? Yes… she could sense him now… Was it reacting to him? She hoped to the gods not… She smiled and greeted some servants as she passed, then headed out into the castle courtyard.

As Seishi stepped out into the courtyard and strong wind suddenly picked causing her to cover her face with her arms to shield herself from the harsh wind. When the wind calmed down and Seishi let her arms down she saw Sesshoumaru, the lord of the western lands, sliding down off Ah-Un and walking across the courtyards towards her. Jaken also slid of Ah-Un and led the large demon away, but not before flashing an annoyed look at Seishi.

Seishi ignored the look from Jaken and kept her eyes locked on Sesshoumaru. Well he hadn't changed in the few months she was away… he was still smooth and graceful in his movements, still gorgeous and deadly, still void of readable expression. With the amulet blazing and his detached manner, she felt a little on edge… Part of her was sure he wouldn't attack her or anything… Alex was still alive and breathing after all, and he would have killed Alex long before her. She just really didn't know what to expect from Sesshoumaru. Was the jewel in the amulet really reacting to him? If so what would she do? All this raced through her mind as she stood there watching the approach dog demon lord.

Sesshoumaru walked up to see and looked her over. For few moments they stood there in silence. Then finally he spoke, "... What took you so long?"

Seishi had almost forgotten his calm, soft, deep voice. Part of her was like, 'Oy, stop that,' she didn't need to think about his attractive traits… "It wasn't exactly a walk in the castle gardens…" she replied. What was she going to do… if the gem was reacting to Sesshoumaru… could he really be evil? She just couldn't believe it… not after all she had seen of him… No one could generally love a child as much as Sesshoumaru care for Rin and be completely evil… and he resurrected that village… and he saved her on many occasions… even if he were evil, could she bring herself to challenge him?

Sesshoumaru reached to his belt and pulled out one of the two swords he was carrying. He then grasped the sword by the blade and offered it to Seishi. "Here is Kitoiga... reborn..."

Seishi blinked, hesitated, then lifted her hand to accept it, "Totosai reforged it?…" Gave Sesshoumaru a look, "You didn't threaten him did you?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Maybe a little bit..."

Seishi gave him a disapproving look, and then she mentally slapped herself. She couldn't let herself get too comfortable. "Seems thing were quiet while I was away…" turn her gaze to the side, "It was a long trip, and then that sage turned out to be a hold perverted drunkard… I ended up working like a maid for a month before he finally talked to me and sent me on my way. I happened to pass by a village that looked strangely familiar on my trip back…" she turned her gaze back to him, "Why didn't you tell me you saved them?"

Sesshoumaru simply stared at her for a moment then started to move past her, "Tenseiga saved that village, not me..."

Seishi stood there unmoving as he walked past… once he was past she frowned, then turned to look at him walking away. Those words could have been seen as evidence toward the sage's words being true, but still… she couldn't bring herself even to think about listing her hand to attack Sesshoumaru. "… baka… if only you knew…" she said it softly but with canine hearing he could probably have heard her. She didn't care. She turned and walked away rather then following him inside. She needed some time to think… to figure out what she would do now.

Seishi found she wanted to think away from the castle… she didn't want Alex or Rin showing up to disturb her thoughts. She wouldn't go far… she was starting to feel weary on all levels, emotional, mental, and physical. Why was life so complicated… she had been happy here with Rin and Sesshoumaru and Jaken… but if it was true Sesshoumaru was really evil, she couldn't stay here… eventually it would lead to a fight which one of them wouldn't be walking away from alive. Not only could Seishi not bring herself to seriously fight Sesshoumaru, but Rin… If Seishi someone managed to kill Sesshoumaru, Rin would never forgive her. Even if there was evil in Sesshoumaru, Seishi still believed he genuinely loved the girl he raised as his own.

Seishi sighed, leaning back against a tree and looking up at the bits of sky that showed through the canopy of trees. Maybe Alex was right all along… she just didn't belong here.

Overheard in the dense foilage of the trees a snicker could be heard, "Look like your all torn up on the inside, pup..."

Seishi narrowed her eyes, but didn't move from where she leaned… had he followed her? "You're a long way from Mt. Borehime…"

The stranger she had met on the mountain's trail, Zetsumaru, hoped down out of the cover of the trees and landed a short distance in front of her. "I found something more interesting then a stinking old man." Zetsumaru's red eyes shifted to the glowing red pendent on Seishi's neck. "How mean of you... you leave the mountain without fulfilling your favor. Is that how you repay all debts?"

Seishi turned her head to the side but her senses were locked on him, "The sage told me to use it… I have no attachment to the blasted thing, so you can have it once I decide what path I am going to take."

Zetsumaru shook his head, "Soo sorry but that won't do. You see it I really need that right away. I'd hate to scar a face as beautiful as yours... but if you don't hand it over like a good girl, I'll dice you to pieces..." he said in dangerous low tone his eyes emitting an intense passion and all consuming will to kill.

Seishi turned her gaze to him, and then glanced at the pendent, blazing red… not that she needed to look at it to tell this guy was bad news. "Why is this trinket so important to you?" She was glad to feel the familiar hum on Kitoiga at her side… Like an old friend ready to jump to Seishi's defense. She retained her appearance of being relaxed, but really she was ready to move at the first sign of an attack or suspicious movement on his part. She hadn't forgotten that strange net from the mountain.

Zetsumaru splayed his fingers and crotched down and touched his finger tips to the ground, then he stood up and flung his arms out to either side, he moved his fingers back and forth and his gazed locked upon Seishi, "I care nothing for it... but a certain man I owe a debt to asked me to get it for him. Until I do I can never be free, so you see... I need it..."

Seishi moved off the tree, opening her senses… his youki was spreading out and she was going to have to be careful. "You know if you explain yourself, people might be more willing to help you… I promise I will give you the pendent; I just need it for tonight. You've waited this long, you can wait one more night. If you want to start a senseless fight, then that is your problem."

Zetsumaru put his hands down then pointed at Seishi, "I despise waiting... besides I rather prefer doing things this way..." as he spoke Seishi felt a sharp pressure around her neck, squeezing in cutting off her breath.

Seishi blinked, then growled, so that was how he operated… the sense of his youki spreading out… he formed threads with it. If she were human he probably could have taken her head off with these threads. Silvery violet youki of her lit her form some as she fought the choke. She frowned and gave the hanyou a look like asking him to reconsider… she really didn't want to fight… even if he was giving off a dark vibe… But if he persisted she would have to defend herself… and she didn't want anyone at Sesshoumaru's castle getting involved… She reached up to grasp his thread and break it.

Zetsumaru smirked, "Figured it out already huh? Well are you a smart pup... but lets how you handle more," he reached down to the ground and made a fist. He suddenly upwards and a thread grid appeared up from the ground and sprang forward enveloping Seishi.

Seishi said nothing as she was covered in the threads of youki… underneath she narrowed her eyes, annoyed now. The threads barely nicked her demon skin, but her clothes were being cut up some. With a low growl her summoned up a bit of her own youki… building it up to break the threads holding her. She was trying to keep discreet, since certain people might come to investigate if they sensed her youki spiking. But that really couldn't he helped… she let a youki burst out and shattered Zetsumaru's threads, freeing her. Her kimono had seen better days, but she was unharmed for the most part. "I really wish you hadn't chosen to attack me…"

Zetsumaru gritted his teeth in anger and rushed forward concentrating his youki in his right hand forming an energy blade, "Cry me a river..." he sneered as he leapt up a aimed a blow to her head.

Seishi watched him then at the last moment, Kitoiga was freed from its sheath for the first time in months and his blade clashed against hers. Seishi would admire the craftsmanship of the reforging later, for now she feed some of her youki into her own blade, then pushed outward with it to blast Zetsumaru back.

Zetsumaru used the fore of her blow to bounce back against a tree and hurl himself back towards her.

Seishi moved to the side easily so he'd head up hitting the tree that had been behind her instead of her. She frowned… this wasn't a fair fight… he had a warriors spirit, but he was still a hanyou… she had a unfair advantage on many levels… "I really don't want to kill you… But if you persist you leave me little choice…" She leveled Kitoiga at him… she was using the sword more in defense then attack.

Zetsumaru glared back at her with a smirk on his face, "Then quit your whining and just do it," he said as his eyes burned contempt at her

Seishi frowned, "Do you really wish for your own death?"

Zetsumaru shrugged, "I honestly don't care, in many ways death is the only true freedom" he said flatly as he renewed his attack on her.

Seishi cut herself off from her feelings… he was going to keep attacking here… she had to disable him… she couldn't hesitate… As he attacked her his time, she avoided him blade of youki and lashed out with Kitoiga. She wanted to avoid any mortal blows, but being a hanyou he should have been able to survive a great beating before being in peril.

Zetsumaru gasped and Seishi's sword ran him though. A smile drifted onto his face as he collapsed on the forest floor.

Seishi heard him fall… but she preferred not to look. She could smell his blood and had felt her blade connect. He probably would survive if nothing else got to him first. "Please don't come back here again." She cleaned the sword blade with the sleeve of her ruined kimono. Pausing, she allowed herself a glance back, "Why? Why attack someone you have to have known could kill you… over something I told you I would give you tomorrow? Was it really worth it?"

Zetsumaru coughed and gasped for breath, "I don't have until tomorrow... it must be today..."

Seishi sniffed some, his blood smelt wrong... His energy and first sniff made her think he was a hanyou, but now she wasn't as sure, "... What are you?"

Zetsumaru coughed again, "You first guess is closer to the truth then you think... Once a long time ago I was a hanyou, but I was killed by a dark priestess who placed a curse on me... She doomed my soul to wander the lands of Japan for five thousand years. It's been roughly five hundred since then and I am so tired of wandering. But recently I was passing by a mountain to the northeast they call Mt. Hakurei. There I met a demon that offered me a new life and body if I could bring him that amulet you are wearing. He said if I don't return to Mt. Hakurei by tomorrow at sunrise this body will turned to dust and will doomed to wander once more..."

Seishi frowned, "If you had explained your situation to me instead of attacking, I would have given it to you…"

Zetsumaru glared at her, "I don't need your pity! Either finish me off or leave!"

Seishi sheathed Kitoiga, "then I choose to leave," and turned to start back toward the castle but paused… frowning at Sesshoumaru standing and watching the scene. "… Sesshoumaru…" She said flatly, "I had it under control, you didn't need to come." She started forward again.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but stood watching as Seishi started to make her way to the castle but then suddenly sprang forward running straight at her his hand on Tenseiga's hilt.

Seishi blinked, it looked like Sesshoumaru was rushing her, but what reason would he have to attack? She stopped, part of her telling her to have Kitoiga ready, another confused and frozen. But Tenseiga wasn't a sword to kill, so she was more confused. She was so focused on Sesshoumaru she didn't notice anything else.

Sesshoumaru continued to rush straight at her but then leapt over her head. He twisted in mid air slashed at Zetsumaru who had been about to stab Seishi through the heart. As Sesshoumaru slashed him Tenseiga left behind a dark trail that got wider by the second. Zetsumaru screamed in pain as the dark trail grew into the shape of a crescent moon. The crescent moon could only be described as a void that transported anything nearby it to the netherworld. Then just a quickly it the void vanished. The result of the attack was devastating to Zetsumaru. The portion of his chest between his neck and heart had been transported leaving nothing but thin air behind. There was a large burst of blood and Zetsumaru's body feel to the ground while his head plopped down nearby it. All of this had happened in mere matter of second and Sesshoumaru had not even touched down to the ground yet. He then landed and gazed at his blade. "For once that pathetic old fool made himself useful..."

Seishi could only stare at the gruesome scene when she turned. She wasn't sure what just happened, but it hadn't been pretty, "What… was that?"

Sesshoumaru found his thoughts drifting back Totosai's cave on the day he had sent Seishi off to find Mt. Borehime.

(Flashback)

"_Wait Sesshoumaru, you mustn't follow her. It is a journey she must complete without you, now sit down I have something I wish to talk to you about." The old snake demon said as he settled down on the fur peat on the floor of his cave dwelling._

_Sesshoumaru didn't follow after Seishi but he also made no move to sit down with Totosai. He stood tall and firm looking down at the sword smith._

_Totosai sweatdropped, it would feel awkward talking to him having to look up at him but he knew Sesshoumaru would have it no other way. "To be honest with you Sesshoumaru, I really don't like you or even talking to you... but out of respect for your father I will honor his last wishes." Totosai gulped as he felt the heat of Sesshoumaru's irritation boring down on him. "Sesshoumaru I have been keeping watch over you these many years since your father's death, and up until recently you have shown yourself to be a self-serving and merciless demon..."_

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Totosai, "If you don't hurry up and get to the point, I'll give you a first hard example of just how merciless I can be..."_

_Totosai felt a cold sweat running down the back of his neck but kept speaking; "Recently however I have seen a change in you. For the first time in you life you have started to fight for someone other then yourself. You have fought and suffered to protect someone else and Tenseiga is reacting to the changes in you. Your father told me if that were to ever happen, then I am to take the Tenseiga from you..."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes grew dark and dangerous as he prepared his claws to cut the insolent old man down where he sat._

_"... and reforge it into a sword that can be used to do battle and can use Tenseiga's ultimate attack, 'Meidou Zangetsuha' " The old man added unaware of how close he had come to death in that moment._

_Sesshoumaru held back the blow that would have ended the old sword smith's life, "Reforge Tenseiga... that can be done?"_

_Totosai nodded and the old man stood up and walked over to his forge. "Leave the Tenseiga and the Kitoiga here. I will bring them to you in three days time."_

_Sesshoumaru stood there staring at Totosai's back for while. He wasn't entirely sure of what the old hermit said was true or if he was merely trying to trick him out of the Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru withdrew his father's heirloom sword from his belt. It wasn't really like the sword was all that useful in it's current state at any rate. He set Tenseiga down by the pieces of Kitoiga and turned to leave. "Then I will see you in two days. If you are late, I will have to kill you." He stated flatly and left the cave._

_Totosai stood shaking in the knees a bit, "That ungrateful dog! I said three days, not two! Does he have any idea who hard it is to forge these swords! Kitoiga isn't even my creation! How can I be expected to fix it and reforge Tenseiga in such a short amount of time! His father was never this unreasonable..." _

(End Flashback)

Sesshoumaru slid Tenseiga back into his belt and looked at Seishi, "Tenseiga's true form, the Meidou Zangetsuha..."

Sesshoumaru looked back down at the sword on his belt, "But it is still incomplete... Eventually a full moon will appear rather then a crescent."

"… I see…" the shock faded, and misplaced anger surfaced, "I didn't need your help. If you hadn't showed up I wouldn't have taken my attention off of him and gave him that opening."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Distractions will always appear at inopportune times. You must be ready always, never sometimes..."

"Why don't you just stay the hell out of my business; I don't need you coming to my rescue all the time!" she turned and took off toward the castle, she was feeling very upset, and she wasn't even totally sure why.

Sesshoumaru snarled at Seishi's back, where the hell did she get off saying that? He had only been concerned for her and this was the thanks he received. If she had said that to him back when they first met she would have had him attacking her as well. But he would say nothing now. No, no, no, he would let her have it later on. He wasn't sure what she was so mad about but fighting with her now might end up with them fighting and getting injured yet again, and even he had grown tired of it all.

Sesshoumaru turned around to see to the matter of Seishi attacker, but was very surprised to see the body gone. He quickly sniffed to get bearing on him but with the blood still remaining his scent was everywhere.

* * *

Once Seishi sensed that Sesshoumaru was not following she slowed down on her way back to the castle. Then suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She tried to turn but whatever it was grabbed a hold of her back. Hands reached around and grabbed at her chest. 

Seishi's eyes widened and she gave an outraged snarl, lashing out at her harasser. As she tore away from them, she felt the leather thong that held the amulet around her throat snap free.

Once the amulet came free suddenly the attacked back off and disappeared into the nearby bushes.

Seishi blinked, turning in time to see the bushes move behind the retreating assaulter. She took a step to follow, but then growled and yelled after them, "Well GOOD RIDDENCE!" That thing only brought her trouble anyway. She snorted, brushed herself off, and then trekked back to the castle. She wanted another bath now more then ever.

* * *

Seishi fumed a while, but she calmed down with a bath and realized how stupid it was of her to blow up like that with Sesshoumaru. But the incident did confirm some things in her mind. She spent the remainder of the day with Alex and Rin, and when night came, she sat beside Rin's bed telling her stories until the young human pup drifted off to sleep. 

Seishi tucked the blankets around Rin to keep her warm, then brushed some of her unruly black hair out of her sweet sleeping face. Seishi sat there just looking at the girl for a good bit. Of all the things here, Rin was something she'd miss the most. She hoped that if she had any pups of her own some day, they would be a wonderful as Rin.

Seishi sighed and stood, moving out of the room. "She's already asleep," she said as she stepped out. She had sensed Sesshoumaru's approach before he reached the door. She turned her blue gaze to Sesshoumaru as she slid Rin's door shut. "We need to talk…"

* * *

To Be Continued in Part 2… 


	28. Chapter 26, Part 2

**Chapter 26

* * *

**

Part 2

* * *

Seishi sighed and stood, moving out of the room. "She's already asleep," she said as she stepped out. She had sensed Sesshoumaru's approach before he reached the door. She turned her blue gaze to Sesshoumaru as she slid Rin's door shut. "We need to talk…"

Sesshoumaru looked Seishi in the eye, "Oh, about what?"

Seishi turned, motioning him to move past her… she didn't walk to talk in the hallway, "can we speak in your study?"

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow curious at the seriousness in Seishi's tone. He nodded at they moved over to his study, both sitting across from each other.

Seishi turned her gaze to the side, and then sighed and turned it to meet his, "First off I owe you another apology… I had no right to blow up at you like I did this afternoon. You came, be it to help me or to protect your lands, but on both counts it was not right of me to reprimand you for it." She paused and her eyes darkened as she neared the real reason for this talk. "I've done a lot of thinking since when I woke from the nightmare in which Kitoiga was broken… You have been very kind to me, you have let me stay in your home, even though I have been nothing but trouble for you."

Sesshoumaru felt uneasy at this conversation. Why was she bringing all of this up now? "I welcomed you here because it was what I wanted to do. My feelings have not changed regardless of all that has happened."

Seishi gave a half smile, "My journey to find Mt. Borehime made me remember just how lonely it was to be a wanderer. I have come to love Japan, and love it here at your castle, but I have imposed much too long," though Seishi kept her face void of expression, the sadness and regret in her eyes spoke volumes, but they were set and decided as well, "I will not burden you any longer. I have decided that when Alex sails back to England, I shall be returning home with him."

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide and he suddenly felt extremely alert and at attention. Leaving... going back to England... no he would NOT accept this, "What is the meaning of this? Did you not say to me when you brother first arrived that you have an arranged marriage waiting for you in England? You told him and I that you could not bear to live like that. That is was a fate worse then death. I offer you free food and a roof over you head simply because I enjoy your presence here. That is not good enough for you?"

Seishi blinked at Sesshoumaru's reaction, catching the split second in which his eyes had widened, before his mask recovered, "… and I thank you for your kindness, but I can not in good heart, continue being a burden. I ran away from an undesired fate, but I ran away nonetheless. I am done running, and I am ready to face what I must. Besides, Alexander will help me talk father out of that arrangement… and who knows, by now the prince may have married another. I suppose it may seem ungrateful of me to just leave, and I really wish I could repay you better for all you have done…"

Sesshoumaru settled back down on his lounge pillow, "No I forbid it. I told you long ago that you could not leave without my permission."

Seishi started, blinking with disbelief at what she has just heard, "You… forbid it?" She sat there staring at him a long few seconds, and then growled and jumped to her feet, glaring down at him with a familiar defiant fire that hadn't been there in a long while, "Now see here, Sesshoumaru! It's one thing to not want me wandering around Japan and getting into trouble while I was staying here, but it's another to bloody forbid me from going home. I served you as Rin's tutor but our agreement left it open for me to leave when I chose. Don't think you can go and change that now. I am not one of the people of your lands that you have rule over."

Sesshoumaru snarled back and rose to his feet, "Oh I can't can I? Well I just did and if you don't like it too bad. Like it our not you have become part of my household. If you left permanently Rin would be heartbroken and her studies would suffer considerably. The level she is at is far beyond what Jaken could understand and I have my lands to guard and keep safe, so I will not be available enough to educate her effectively. The only other would be to have a human tutor come and I absolutely refuse to allow that. Rin is the only human that will ever set foot in my house. So you cannot leave. If you try to sneak away I will bring you back, kicking and screaming just as I have in the past." Sesshoumaru was furious at this point but was still not being entirely honest for his true reasons for wanting her to stay.

Seishi glared at Sesshoumaru, now she was growling her outrage, "So what? You are going to try and keep me locked away in your castle like a little songbird in a cage, here for your amusement and to watch over your pup? I bloody think not! I love Rin, and I did not intend to just forget her. I will send someone here from my own house to continue her education, perhaps I may even be allowed to visit again some day, but for now I am going back to England. I have made my decision, and you cannot stop my leaving. So just deal with it." She whirled and stormed toward the sliding door of his study to leave, she would put up with no more of this male pig-headed nonsense.

Seishi suddenly felt herself bring roughly picked up by the scruff of her neck, she then found herself pinned to the wall with Sesshoumaru's face in hers. His expression was one of anger and frustration. "What do you take me for? How dare you turn you back on me! I said you cannot leave and I fully intend to enforce that. I have the strength keep you here and I will. That is the way of our world. If you see something you want you take it by force if need be. That is the way I have always done things, and I don't think it is any different with you. You can't leave the palace and go back to England, then be mated of to that unworthy pig of a demon that your father calls your betrothed. Even if you and your brother forcibly escape... I will come to England, sling you over my shoulder and carry you back. Do you think I am joking?"

The only sound Seishi had made was a slight, startled yelp when she found herself grabbed and then pressed up against a wall… Blinking, as she found Sesshoumaru's blazing golden eyes boring down into her silver ice blue ones… He was so close she felt his breath on her face as he spoke, and even could feel the warmth of his body through both of their clothes. She just stared at him as he went off on her… She was more then a little startled… she had rarely seen Sesshoumaru wear rage, or any emotion at all, so openly.

When that shock faded some, her anger returned, matching his. How dare he… her silvery gaze turned cold and hard… and her growls became a little more pronounced… "Think what you like Sesshoumaru... but you can't always have your way. You will find keeping me is not as easy as that..."

"I think it will…" that was all Sesshoumaru said before he lunged forward and sank his fangs into the curve where her neck met her shoulder.

Seishi only had time to blink once before the sting of fangs piercing her flesh made her eyes widen in shock. It caught her so fast she didn't even let out a cry of surprise, her breath catching in her throat as her body stiffened and jerked in reflex, trying to get away from what had scared or hurt her… But she was firmly pinned between the wall and Sesshoumaru's own body, so she hadn't really managed budge much… After the first split second of shock wore away, her more logical mind made her relax, to avoid farther injury… Then it dawned on her what he had done... and she was still too shocked to fully register it... He… Finally, she slowly let her breath out and started breathing again, though her heart raced in her chest.

Sesshoumaru withdrew his fangs and waited for her to recover herself. He had done more on instinct then intention. He was used to having things his way and this woman's strong will to resist irritated him. He was raised to believe that he was strong noble youkai of the purest blood and was very used to having things given to him. But her... she'd hardly ever given into his demands except in situations where he'd had some sort of leverage. Despite the fact that he thought she was by far the most infuriating woman ever, he found that he like that she stood up to him where others submitted. Her defiance, her sassy tone, that cocky smirk she often wore... he loved it all. His mind had now finally caught with what his body and instincts had been telling him for a long, long time, he wanted this woman. He wanted her so bad he couldn't contain himself anymore. He wanted her to be his and no one else's. He stood there looking at Seishi, breathing hard and his heart pounding, "I forbid it... I want you to stay here... with me..."

Seishi stared at Sesshoumaru with obvious shock… It wasn't like she saw it coming. He was so cryptic and hidden away with his emotions, so it wasn't like she had any clue. Sure she knew he saw her as attractive physically from that little incident at the hot spring the night she first got to meet Rin, and he had been rather protective at times… but she had pretty much come to the assumption Sesshoumaru wasn't looking for female company in anything intimate. He wasn't holding her as forcefully now, so she was able to lift her hand to her neck… gently covering the bite wound… which only bleed a little… since Sesshoumaru's instincts had done well by guiding him to bite where no important vital arteries or blood veins lied. Her touch only confirmed that the bite was real… Sesshoumaru had marked her…

She was then confused and conflicted… Part of her was furious… how dare he! But another part was in wonder… Was his only reason for doing it to try and keep her leashed so she couldn't leave? Or did he have… feeling for her… Damn him for being so hard to read. Too much was going through her mind just then... it would take time to sort out... For now all she could do was stare at the demon lord that was so close their breath mingled.

Since the bite had not been entirely intentional, the Lord of the Western Lands didn't really have good explanation for what he had done, but the shocked and open look on Seishi's face made he feel he needed to say something. What he had done didn't feel like a mistake or something he shouldn't have done, so he was not ashamed. He released her and stepped back so he wasn't directly in her face. "I will never allow you to go back to England. Not without me at any rate. Seishi, I want you to stay here and be my mate. The thought of you going back to England and mating that spoiled mongrel is unbearable to me. I want you to be mine. I know it is sudden, but those are my true feelings."

Seishi stood there against the wall, still a bit on the stunned side… just as she recovered from his action, now his words refreshed her stunned state. Though his voice was as calm and hard to read as always, as was his face, his eyes were a bit more open to match his words and she could sense his sincerity. Her feelings were still mixed… yes she found him extremely attractive… and though he drove her nuts at times with his arrogant attitude, she respected him and knew him to be a strong and able warrior, and to be intelligent as well. In all aspects he was quite the catch… but still it was rather sudden… he hadn't even tried to kiss her before, and suddenly she wore his mark of claim. She swallowed and just nodded, not really having the words to try and make an understandable reply.

Sesshoumaru took a step towards Seishi taking her nod to mean that she accepted him. He stepped up to the wall and put one hand out against the wall for support and he started to lean in, but then stopped. Wait did she really accept… or did only mean that she understood his feelings but didn't feel the same way... what the hell was this feeling...

Seishi watched him move closer again, leaning back against the wall some. She watched him lean in as if to kiss her, but the she saw the first sign of hesitation she had ever seen from Sesshoumaru since she had met him. He seemed unsure as if he didn't want to push it. Some reason his hesitation made Seishi herself feel better, he was feeling as awkward with this as she was, he was probably struggling with it even more so, being so used to having a good handle on his emotions.

Seeing this made her relax some and her nervous shock that had kept her frozen by the wall melted. The fact the great Lord Sesshoumaru, always cold and detached, could be unsure, maybe even a sliver nervous about, was just too funny and kind of cute to think about. He hadn't done this just to keep her from leaving because he was a selfish jerk… he really didn't want to see her leave because he had feeling for her… Before she knew it, she had tilted her head up, shifting closer to him, closing the small space still between them and met his lips where they had hesitated with her own.

Sesshoumaru felt his hesitation melt away when Seishi returned his kiss. He then relaxed into it. He felt is whole world was spinning as he was finally kissing the female that had dominated his thoughts for so long… and at this moment she was his.

Though cold in words and expression, Sesshoumaru's lips proved to be warm and soft. Although after the first awkward seconds the kiss deepened and both were melting into it mutually. The attraction, the spark, had been there; both had just been too stubborn to given in. Now with Sesshoumaru's confession, and Seishi's acceptance, that all was over.

* * *

To Be Continued… Maybe.

* * *

**Author's Note

* * *

**

This Story is over, but there may be a sequel if I can get a hold of my co-writer. Anyway, thank you all who read and reviewed!

* * *

DeDeKitty – Dee - (UserID: 293983)

NarakuEvilYoukai – Rye - (UserID: 524651)

* * *


End file.
